Magik
by dorkmaster42
Summary: Kimberly Miller watched her father be attacked and killed at the ripe age of 12. The attack and death of her father before her eyes unleashed her natural magic unlike any most have seen. After being trained by Kent Nelson before his death, Kim becomes Magik. A magical superhero that will stop at nothing to defend those that she loves.
1. Chapter 1 Denial

_I tug at my skirt and glance around nervously. I hate uniforms. Gotham Academy being a private school meant stuck up private school uniforms. To make matters worse, my uniform shoes are not comfortable and I still have four blocks to go to Wayne Tech. Sure, I'm taking the most populated route and it's longer but with Dad working overtime this week I'm stuck walking. He doesn't have anyone that can pick me up and I don't trust public transportation since my mom died, so I'm stuck walking the dangerous streets of Gotham._

_I've lived in Gotham all my life and the weather is getting colder. Sure, it means my birthday is coming up, but I'm not a fan of snow and it snows in Gotham. Dad's been working overtime for a presentation to Mr. Wayne that happens to be today._

_I manage to make it to Wayne Tech unharmed and show them my permanent visitor's pass, seeing as I spend half my time here with Dad it only makes since for me to have one. I readjust my backpack and hit the up button for the elevator. As I'm waiting for the elevator's arrival, I feel someone bump into me from behind._

_I turn to snap at them but realize it's boy a couple years younger than me. He's wearing a Gotham Academy uniform but I've never seen him before so he's probably in the elementary level. He's got bright blue eyes and his jet black hair is slicked back. I just raise an eyebrow at the kid and he gives me a sheepish look._

_"Sorry," he apologizes. _

_The elevator dings and we step on it together._

_"It's fine," I assure him. _

_He just blushes red and scratches the back of his neck. He presses the button for the twentieth floor and glances up at me. "Uh, what floor?"_

_I chuckle and reply, "You already pressed it." I pause for a moment. "Is one of your parents working on the Dimensional project?"_

_The boy raises an eyebrow. "Uh, no. My foster dad owns the building."_

_My eyebrows raise again at his statement. The kid's Richard Grayson, foster kid of Bruce Wayne a.k.a. my dad's boss. "That's sweet," I tell him, leaving it at that._

_Richard scratches the back of his neck, which is obviously a nervous tick. "What about you?"_

_I grin and shrug, "My dad's the head of the Dimensional project."_

_The boy's eyes go big and his mouth drops a bit. "Your Keaton Miller's daughter?"_

_I chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. "That's what I've been told all my life."_

_Richard just blushes again and the elevator dings, signalling our arrival. We step off and I lead the way down the hall to my dad's lab where he should be getting ready for the presentation. _

_"So are you here to find Mr. Wayne?" I ask, curiosity getting to me._

_Richard shakes his head with a slight blush. "Bruce said I could watch the presentation. I kind of admire your dad's work."_

_I shake my head and mumble, "Well, that's a first." He gives me a curious look and I respond, "It's the first time someone your age has told me that you admire his work." I give Richard a side glance. "You know, we're kinda early for the presentation. Would you like me to introduce you to my dad?"_

_Richard grins brightly. "That would be awesome!"_

_I chuckle slightly. "I'm Kimberly by the way, but you can call me Kim."_

_Richard continues to grin. "I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."_

_"Nice to meet you Dick." I pause outside my dad's lab and grab hold of the doorknob. "You ready?"_

_Dick's face lights up and he nods. I laugh and open the doorknob of my dad's lab only to be blow back by an explosion. I try to cover Dick the best I can and end up with deep burns on my arms. I look down and see Dick's passed out from the blast. I look up through the gaping hole that was once my dad's lab door. Inside I see a man in a mask standing over my dad with a gun to his head._

_"Give me the device now, Mr. Miller," the man in the mask demands._

_I look on in horror as my dad stands up and faces the man. "I'd rather die than give you the belt."_

_The man chuckles as if pleased with his answer. "Have it your way."_

_I scream as the man starts to pull the trigger but is instead thrown backwards. I leave Dick passed out in the hallway and rush towards my Dad. He pulls me into a hug and then looks me in the eye._

_"You have it, don't you?" he whispers so only I can hear._

_I look at him in horror, not understanding what he's talking about. Before I can respond the man in the mask does. _

_"Your daughter, Mr. Miller?" he sneers._

_Dad pulls me behind him, shoving some sort of bulky belt into my blazer. "Leave her out of this," he states calmly._

_The man holds the gun out in front of him and points it at my dad. "I think you'll hand over the belt before something unfortunate happens, Mr. Miller."_

_I grip my dad's lab coat and squeeze my eyes shut. I just want the man to disappear. I just want him gone and away from us. All of a sudden my dad turns to me and shakes me._

_"Kimberly? Kimberly, it's okay now. I think you've sent him away now," my dad states calmly._

_Tears start to fall, I'm afraid. I don't understand what's going on._

_"Kimberly, look at me. Kimberly, look at me right now," he says calmly but with authority._

_I open my eyes and see my dad is level with me. Our matching blue eyes meet and I see pride. "It's okay Kimberly. You did good. I'm proud of you."_

_Dad kisses my forehead. He opens his mouth but the next thing I hear is a gunshot ._

I wake in a cold sweat and glance about my room in the tower. I look at my alarm clock and groan. My hour nap turned into a five hour nap. It's almost nine thirty at night. I groan and climb out of bed.

I undo my frizzy braid and re-braid it. I close my eyes and reach out with my mind. I don't detect Kent anywhere, great. He still hasn't returned. I'm not worried though, he's disappeared for over a week before. He's old and likes the little adventure's he gets every now and again.

I exit my room, intending to enter my bathroom but end up in the main foyer. I let out a small growl, "You stupid Tower. I wanted my bathroom not the foyer!"

I hear a voice clear and I whip around to see a group of people my age. I put my hands on my hips and glare at them.

"Who the hell are you five and what are you doing in the Tower?" I snap. I'm not in the mood for asylum seekers today. It seems like every other week someone's wonder through.

The red headed boy grins and exclaims, "We are true believers and are here to find Doctor Fate!"

I roll my eyes and suddenly the tower opens the floor beneath them. They drop and I shout at the Tower. "Their stupid but they don't deserve to die!" I take a running leap and drop down into the hole with them before the Tower closes it up.

To counteract the Tower I'm gonna have to verbally do a spell. I extend my hand and shout, "Stop the descent!"

The five stop falling and I as well. I point to the floor and shout, "Cool the lava!"

The lava at the bottom of the pit cools to an even ground. Once I'm sure the lava is cool I snap my fingers to counteract my own spell into gently lowering us to the ground. Once the six of us are on the ground I glare at the stupid ginger idiot.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You can't lie to the Tower!" I stop speaking only to him and glare at the other four. "Now, tell me what are you doing here before I let the Tower resume it's work," I demand.

The dark skinned guy steps forward. "We apologize. We were sent by the Justice League to make sure Kent Nelson is okay and the Helmet of Fate doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

I roll my eyes and state, "Whoever sent you must have either not known about me or think I'm chopped liver."

The blonde with the long ponytail steps forward and snaps. "Who are you?"

I cross my arms and snap back, "Kimberly Miller. I'm a witch."

The ginger guy chuckles, "You said it."

I glare at the boy and state, "Witches are born with magic and can be extremely powerful. I am descended from a Witch that was granted her powers by a Lord of Order. Nabu himself, to be exact. Would you like me to show you these mighty powers."

The boy rolls his eyes. "Magic isn't real."

The green girls speaks up now-she's obviously an alien. "But Wally, I thought you believed in magic."

The boy now clarified to be Wally crosses his arms. "Fine. I don't believe."

I roll my eyes and glare at the boy again. "Obviously seeing as the Tower detected your lie and sent the five of you into the lava pit."

The dark haired boy that has stayed silent so far finally speaks up. "It sent you here to."

I sigh. "No, it didn't. I jumped in to save your sorry butts from becoming toast. Now, if you'll kindly be quiet and let me concentrate I'll get us out of this pit."

I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to sync my magic with the Tower to get it to open up a door to the foyer. I open my eyes and see a trap door below us. I grin and gesture for someone to get the trap door. The dark skinned guy grips the handle when the ginger guy speaks up again.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

The dark skinned guy ignores him and pulls the door open. I cross my arms and shout aloud. "You stupid Tower! I wanted the foyer! Not the arctic room!"

I look at the five questioning stares and throw my hands up in the air angrily. "It's the stupid Tower. It hates me. I ended up in the pool five times last week when I wanted the kitchen."

I see the ginger guy looks at my right arm where my scars are and breaks out into a grin. "Wait, Kimberly Miller, as in daughter of the great Keaton Miller!"

I roll my eyes and jump through the trap door. I'm standing with my arms crossed when the other five jump through. The ginger is still grinning. "Your father is a genius."

I shift uncomfortably. "Was, he died two years ago. You should know. Died the same night I got these scars."

The blonde with the ponytail crosses her arms and says, "I'm sorry. But for those of us that don't know who that is, can it be explained."

The silent guy speaks up and states quickly, "Keaton Miller was an expert in theoretical physics. He proved string theory and was building a device to go between the dimensions freely. He died before completion of the device."

I just raise an eyebrow at the guy and nod my head. "Yeah. He was shot in the head by Sportsmaster after I accidentally teleported him away. But your wrong, everyone is. My dad did finish the device. It just needs a power source." I turn and wave my hand in a follow-me motion. "Come along if you want to get out of here alive."

I don't have to be a genius to know that the five start following me. Once we have walked a few feet in awkward silence the dark skinned boy speaks up. "We have been rude. We know who you are, but you do not know us. You may call me Kaldur."

I glance over my shoulder and nod. The others go around and introduce themselves. The blonde with the ponytail is Artemis, ginger is Wally, the green girl is a Martian named Megan, and the silent boy is Superboy.

Wally brings my father up again after introductions. "You said your dad finished the device. How come Wayne Tech doesn't have it?"

I sigh and respond, "Because my dad stuck it into my jacket pocket moments before he died. No one thought to check me for the device. It's safely hidden where no one can find it."

"Then why are you here and not hopping dimensions?" Wally asks.

I turn to glare at Wally but my eye catches sight of a cane. I gasp when I realize it's Kent's. "He's in trouble," is all I state as I walk forward towards the cane.

"What is it?" I hear Megan ask.

I hear Wally say skeptically, "Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand."

I chuckle and say, "Almost right there Wally."

I reach out to grab it but two other hands grab it at the same time I do. I try to let go but it's stuck to my hands. Wally and Artemis start freaking out, especially when we are lifted into the air and are suddenly deposited in the hall of stairs.

I look around and see Kent with Abracadabra and Klarion the Witch boy.

"Kent!" I shout.

Wally and Artemis whip their heads around in time to see Kent soaring towards us. He grabs hold of the cane and it breaks the hold on the three of us. The ropes binding Kent fade and he swings his cane dramatically to make the elevator appear. I snort and step into the elevator with him, Wally, and Artemis.

Kent glances sideways at me and gestures towards the other two. "Friends of yours?"

I roll my eyes and state. "Not really. They were looking for you, ya old coot."

Kent chuckles and introduces himself. "I'm Kent Nelson."

Wally rolls his eyes and says, "No duh."

Artemis elbows him and introduces herself. "I'm Artemis and Mr. Manners over here is Wally."

Kent grins, "Well Artemis, we are up against someone with great mystic powers."

Wally snorts, "Please. Flash proved that Abracadabra uses tech from the future. He's all show and no biz."

Artemis looks surprised. "Really?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, Abracadabra's a phony but Kent's talking about Klarion the Witch boy. He's a Lord of Chaos. I've fought him before. Not really pretty."

Kent chuckles. "I told you not to go after the cat."

I roll my eyes. "Please, any cat named Tinkles needs to die."

"It's Teekle, Kim," Kent corrects.

I roll my eyes as the elevator dings. "Whatever. We just can't let Klarion get the helmet. He'd throw the worlds into pandemonium."

We exit the elevator and start towards the bell. As Kent raises his cane to strike the bell, a door opens and Kaldur and Superboy fall through. Megan floats down. Kent raises an eyebrow at me. "More friends?"

I go to respond when electricity shoots past. We all duck, Artemis runs to her friends but Wally stays by Kent and me. Kent stands and strikes the bell with his cane. Wally, Kent, and I walk into the bell and come out on top of the tower.

Kent reaches for the helmet when a red bolt shoots out and hits him. I throw my hands up and a protective shield surrounds us. Klarion yells in rage.

"Good job, Kim," Kent encourages me from behind.

I glance over my shoulder to retort but I see Wally holding Kent. "Kent!" I shout, panicked. "Kent! Are you okay?"

I hold my shield as Klarion starts to attack it with his Chaos magic. I hear Kent murmuring something to Wally. I can't turn to see what's going on because Klarion is shouting about him wanting the helmet and blasting the shield. I hear counting and chance a glance behind me and tears spring into my eyes.

Wally's performing CPR. He stops and looks up at me. "I'm sorry, Kimberly. He's gone."

I choke out a half sob when I'm jolted back a bit by the force of a hit. I turn back to face Klarion.

"Give up Witch! I want the helmet and I want it now!" Klarion shouts. He rears back and casts red claws over the shield. The tips of the claws dig in through my shield.

"Wally," I say. "I can't hold the shield much longer. Are you ready to fight?" I don't hear a response and glance over my shoulder to see Wally slipping the helmet on. "No Wally!" I scream. "You may never get it off!"

Klarion starts shouting and suddenly I'm thrown back as he sends a powerful bolt, shattering my shield. I fly past Wally and watch in horror as Wally finishes putting the helmet on. Klarion sends a huge blast of energy at Wally and I throw up a shield of my own, protecting myself, knowing Wally's protected. When the blast is gone I stand up and see Doctor Fate standing where Wally was.

I grit my teeth and mutter, "Stupid idiot."

Klarion sends another blast but Fate throws up his hands and blocks it with his trademark Ankh symbol. Klarion continues to blast Fate with energy, only making himself madder. Fate and Klarion start to banter but I pay no mind. With Fate there to take care of Klarion I rush to Kent's side.

Tears fall down my cheeks, myself unable to control them. I just sit there holding Kent's hand crying as the battle rages on. Once Fate gets a clue to attack the damn cat, Klarion disappears in a zap of energy. Fate stands still and turns to me.

"Kimberly, Kent Nelson was a good man," Fate says.

I stand up and stalk towards Fate and stab the Lord of Order in the chest with my finger. "Release him right now, Nabu! He doesn't have magic and isn't capable of holding his own against you." Fate just stands still. I shove at the Lord of Order but he doesn't move, not that I care it's more of a point anyway. "Release Wally right now. I've already lost one person tonight, I'm not losing another!"

I cross my arms and wait for a response. I raise my hand, about to attack the Lord of Order with magic when he raises his hands. I stop mid spell and watch as he takes the helmet off. There's a flash and Wally's grinning at me, holding onto the helmet.

My eyes flash with anger and I punch him in the arm as hard as I can and snatch the helmet from him. "You dumbass! Nabu could have held you for decades! Kent served as Doctor Fate for nearly fifty years!"

Wally smirks, "Nabu told me to tell you that if you dare attack him with magic again, he's taking the magic back. Oh, and Kent says hello."

My face contorts from anger to confusion. "He's in the helmet?"

Wally nods. "Something about being the coat for so long his soul got sucked in when I put the helmet on. Oh, he also told me to tell you that he believes in you. He says you'll make a great Lady of Order one day. Still confused about that one."

I cock an eyebrow. No doubt he got confused. I can't be a Lady of Order, not now not ever. "Anything else?" I ask.

Wally shakes his head. "Nope." He pops the p.

I glare at Wally then glance at Kent. "Well, genius. Where am I supposed to stay now? Kent's was the last person I had."

Wally throws an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "Oh, I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2 Homeless

**A/N: Hello lovely readers!**

**I forgot the A/N and disclaimer in the last chapter. Opps. Well anyway. I hope you like the story. I'm going chapter by chapter with this story so I might do some polls to see what you guys want but I'll make the final decision because I'm the one with the plot in mind. I'll try to respond to reviews here and give shoutouts to the first reviewers on each chapter. I'll give the shoutout at the end of each chapter for the previous one.**

**I'm making this clear. I want feedback but I do not want flames. If your gonna go throwing those around then don't even bother reading. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.**

**To let you know, the first chapter is the only flashback for the entire story. It was just to set the mood of the story. I'll try to tell you which episodes cover each chapter. Last chapter was obviously Denial, the seventh episode. This one is kinda just a continuation of that episode.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Young Justice. If I did there would have been a third season.**

I stand with my arms crossed as I await the terrifying Batman. I roll my eyes at that thought. I saw the softer side of Batman shortly after my dad died. Bruce Wayne took me in but soon realized I had magical properties and contacted Kent. He started out visiting me every few months but this past year's been busy for him and he hasn't had the time. I'm not sure he'd let me stay in the cave with Megan and Superboy, but I know he'll find somewhere for me.

I glance at the group of teenagers standing off to the side. When they told me they were heroes I laughed at them and asked if they thought I was stupid. It was obvious seeing as they said they were sent by the Justice League. They didn't give me their hero names but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

Kaldur is Aqualad, I saw his gills and he mentioned water bearers earlier. Artemis is, well Artemis, that didn't take a lot of thinking. Wally is Kid Flash, I'd seen him speeding around earlier. Megan's green so obviously she's this Miss Martian that I've been reading about on the internet. That left Superboy. Who is obviously Superboy. I mean really. Do they think I'm stupid or something?

_**Recognized Batman 02 **_

_**Recognized Robin B01**_

I glance at the stiffened heroes across the room and watch as the newly arrived heroes stepped off the zeta platforms. I gave the Boy Wonder a smirk as he came flying towards me.

"Ber!" Robin shouts, attacking me with a hug.

I glance at the stunned young heroes then back at Robin. "Bin, it's been too long," I say with a large smile on my face.

Batman glances between me and the group. He fixes his gaze on me and places his hands on his hips, asking the unvoiced question, "What are you doing here?"

I raise and eyebrow and look at the group of heroes that Robin had wondered over to. "Kent's dead. Klarion shot him in the chest with Chaos magic. It was too much for his 106 year old heart to handle. The helmet's safe though." I gesture towards the group of heroes. "The Ginger Idiot put on the helmet and defeated Klarion. I'm sure Kent's soul getting sucked into the helmet had something to do with him not currently wearing the helmet. He claims it as a souvenir and placed it with his others."

Batman sends a glare towards Wally, who has the decently to look sheepish. "Aqualad, I expect a written report on the mission handed to me in the morning."

Kaldur gives a curt nod and Batman turns to me. "Kimberly. Robin. Follow me."

Robin gives me smirk to the group before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him. I reach out and ruffle the boy's hair playfully. Batman reaches a certain room and types something onto a holographic screen before the door pops open. He ushers Robin and myself into the room. Once the door has popped back securely Batman pulls his mask off and Robin follows suit.

Bruce Wayne gives me a small smile before reaching out and laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about Kent, Kim. He was a great man."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "He was. I just keep thinking that it's my dad all over again. They both died right in front of me. Both times I felt so helpless. With my dad I didn't know I had magic and after I kept thinking if only I had known. With Kent," I feel the tears start streaking down my face, "I had to keep the protection shield up. I just keep thing know, if only I was paying more attention I could have protected Kent. Or if I was stronger I could have helped him. I know its stupid to think it but I am. I can't stop."

Bruce pulls me into one of his seldom hugs. "It's only natural. You're having survivor's guilt."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Dick through my tears. His blue eyes shinning with its usual twinkle. He gives me a small smile and grabs my hand. "We're here for you, Kim."

After about ten minutes my tears are dried up and Bruce and Dick are sitting down with me at a table. They just watch me quietly until I bring up the second issue plaguing me.

"Where am I going to live?" I ask. "I can't stay at the Tower by myself. I've lived there for three years and I still don't know everything about the place. Last month I nearly opened a portal into the void."

Bruce clasps his hands in front of him and glances at Dick before speaking. "I spoke with Kent a few weeks ago. He said that you had a grip on your magic. He said your magic finally stopped flaring when you got to emotional."

I nod my head. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything? I'm sure Zatara wouldn't mind taking me in. He's really nice and Zatanna is the closest thing I've got to a sister."

Bruce glances at Dick again before turning back to smile at me. "Kim, what I'm saying is that you're welcome to move back into the manor."

I stop and pale. I hadn't been in the manor since I'd almost burnt the place to the ground after getting into an argument with Dick. Alfred was nearly killed and I had barely spoken to him since the incident.

I look at Dick and see him frowning a bit. "If this is about that stupid fire-that wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Nobody blames you."

But it was. Because I didn't really understand my magic I'd lost control of my emotions and my magic just reacted. That incident right there was the reason that I started living with Kent. Bruce contacted him and arranged my magical studies to take place in the Tower of Fate where Kent resided. That way the Tower could react to my magic if I lost control again and nobody would be in harm's way. I saw it as myself getting sent to a prison.

I wasn't allowed out of the Tower unless accompanied by Kent or a League member. The only real contact I had with people were those that came seeking asylum from the real world or other dimensions and League members that drifted through every once in a while. Dick and Zatanna were the only people my age that I got to see on a regular basis. Zatanna because she had a monthly magic lesson with Kent. Zatara let her stay the night most months when she hadn't been a rebel. Zatanna also visited while her father were on League missions that were overnight. I saw Dick regularly through Batman.

I look at Bruce and wring my hands together. "Are you sure?"

Bruce gives me a reassuring nod. "Kim, I never meant for you to see being sent to the Tower as a punishment. It was a safety measure, not only for those around you, but for you yourself. I promised your father I'd keep you safe. The safest thing for you was to get you a magical teacher. Kent was the best person for the job."

I let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll move back in with you guys."

Dick grins happily. "I am so so feeling the aster right now."

I shot Dick a questioning look but Bruce just sighed. I glanced towards him and he just shook his head before standing. "I'll call Alfred and have him prep your room for you. We can collect your things from the Tower after I send Zatara with a few other members of the League to collect Kent's body."

"He wants to be buried next to his wife in the Tower's garden," I say instantly.

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "How would you know this?"

I shrug and respond, "We talked a few times about his wife and he just mentioned it."

Bruce nods, "I'll see to it. You may stay with the team for now. Do you remember your cover story with those in the league that don't know our identities?"

I nod my head. I would never forget it. It was pounded into my head for weeks. The only ones that know the truth about Batman is the original seven as well as Green Arrow and Black Canary. Why those two I have no idea but I understand the original seven.

"Good. Use it as your excuse for how you know Batman and Robin. You may tell them you are moving back in with Bruce Wayne, as well."

Bruce pulls his cowl back on becoming Batman again. Dick follows suit and replaces his mask. I stand and follow them out of the room and back to the main part of the Cave. Batman says he's going to the Watchtower and will text Robin when we need to return to the Batcave. Batman head towards the Zeta tubes and Robin leads me down a hallway towards the kitchen/living room area. Apparently that's where they do most of their hanging out.

**_Recognized Batman 02_**

When we arrive in the room there is only three people, Megan, Superboy, and Wally. They are watching static, which I don't understand at all. Megan turns and greets me with a large hug.

"Has Batman approved your living arrangements?" she asks excitedly.

Being surprised by the hug, I return it after a moment and respond. "Uh, yeah."

She releases me and starts dragging me out of the room. "Let us pick out your room! There are two next door to me. We can spend our time doing things that Earth girls do. Like the talking of the boys!"

Robin starts cackling and Megan stops pulling me behind her. Superboy and Wally both give Robin a questioning look but it's Wally that's asks the question.

"What's so funny Rob?"

Robin puts up a hand and calms himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to it's just that, well." He looks at Megan and tries to figure out a way to say it without hurting her feelings.

"Megan, I'm not stay here. I'm moving back in with Bruce Wayne," I say softly.

Megan lets go of my hand and blushes, which is weird because I think a martian could blush. "Oh. I am sorry, Kimberly. I didn't mean to be so..."

"Upfront?" Wally suggests with a grin.

I give Megan a smile. "It's fine. But I'll see if Bruce'll let me visit sometimes. Maybe I can even convince him to let you sleepover at the manor sometimes."

Megan's face goes back to its happy grin. "That would be wonderful! I look forward to our time of the girl."

I chuckle. "It's girl time, Megan." I turn back to the boys and see quizzing look on Wally's face. "What?" I ask.

Wally squints. "How do you know Bruce Wayne?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, if you would remember Fanboy. My dad worked for Wayne Tech. He wasn't exactly friends with Bruce but they mutually respected each other. Apparently my dad went to him a few months before he died and asked Bruce to take care of me if anything happened to him. I didn't find out until after he died that the Shadows had been threatening my dad with his work on the Dimensional Project."

"How did you end up with Mr. Nelson if you were living with Mr. Wayne?" Megan asks.

Robin starts cackling again. I glare at him and he stops, well is trying to at least. "It's not funny, Bin!"

Superboy speaks up for the first time since I heard him speak at the Tower. "What happened that was so funny?"

I cross my arms and glare at him to, only to have him retaliate with a glare of his own. "It's not funny. You see, my type of magic can only be unlocked through a severely emotional event. My dad being attacked and killed awoke my powers. After that, well, anytime I'd get over emotional things would happen. Vases would explode. I actually caused the only earthquake that Gotham has on record as being real and not caused by a villain. Anyway, within a few weeks it was noticeable. I was freaking out, Bruce was worried about me. Well he sought out Batman and asked him about what to do with me. Batman suggested I start taking lessons from a magical superhero. The only known ones were Zatara and Doctor Fate-Kent Nelson. Zatara originally agreed but Batman said to wait a few months so he could adjust with the loss of his wife. Well, a few months went by and finally Zatara set up a date for my first lesson. Well, I never got that first lesson with Zatara."

I pause and look between the four in front of me. Wally lets out an aggravated sigh. "Yes, lovely introduction. Now get to the point of the story."

I glare at Wally before continuing. "Anyway, since Bruce knew that my magic was caused by emotional responses he tried to keep me as calm as he could. Dick, however, was not being helpful." I resist the urge to throw Robin a glare. "Most of my outbursts of magic was caused by Dick instigating me. He would constantly pull my hair, poke me, he would even constantly flip over me with his stupid circus acrobatics. Well, one day he decided that while I was studying he'd try a new tactic. I was studying in the kitchen while Alfred, he's the butler, was cooking. I wasn't paying much attention to anything around so I didn't see Dick sneaking up on me. Next thing I know I've got Dick latched onto me and the stove exploded with Alfred right next to it."

This time I do send a look at Dick, who looks away. Nobody else is paying attention because they are looking at me.

Wally suddenly explodes, "You blew up the kitchen!"

I glare at Wally again and snap. "Stove! I blew up the stove. But the kitchen was burnt. One plus, at the time, to my magic was that it shielded me when I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. With Dick latched onto me at the time it shielded him as well. We both escaped unscratched, Alfred on the other hand ended up in the hospital for several weeks. Fortunately, it was only minor burns and he escaped with less scars than I did a few months prior. Thanks to the tabloids, everyone knew it was my fault-for different reasons. I started getting teased at school worse than it was before. In the end, Bruce contacted Batman who had already gotten a hold of Kent." I pause looking at each person again before continuing.

"By the end of the month the story spread that my 'Great Uncle' Kent Nelson on my mom's side of the family got wind of my dad's death and the incident at Wayne Manor. Batman handled all the necessary paperwork to 'prove' I was related to him. Bruce signed rights over to him legally and before two months had passed I was living in the Tower of Fate. Of course, during the entire legal process Kent visited me at the manor and started a few lessons with me."

I look at the four of them and wait for someone to say something. My eyes stop on Wally who had a concentrated look on his face. Robin realizes what I'm looking at and gives him a confused look.

"Uh, Wally? What are you thinking about?" Robin asks curiously.

Wally snaps out of whatever trance he was in and glances at me. "Just trying to theorize what Kimberly's power is."

My eyebrow raises. "Seriously? After everything that happened today, you still don't slightly believe in Magic."

Wally shakes his head and replies with a sharp, "Nope," popping his p.

I cross my arms. "Nabu took control of your body and used magic through your body. Yet you don't believe in magic. At all."

Wally plops back on the couch and replies, "When I put the helmet on it rewrote my genetics turning me into Doctor Fate."

"And the magic he was using through you?" I ask.

Wally shrugs, "Still working on that theory as well."

I roll my eyes and look at Robin. "Is he always like this?"

Robin nods but Superboy replies with a emotionless, "Yup."

Robin starts cackling and I just look at him, wondering what he's laughing about. He's not laughing though. It's the holographic computer on his glove. He's typing something before looking up at me.

"Sorry Ber but it's time to go. Bats is at the Batcave and ready to drop you of at Wayne's."

Before I can even say bye Megan grips me tightly in a hug. "It was nice meeting you, Kimberly. I hope to see you soon."

I give Megan a grin and tell her likewise. I give Superboy a curt goodbye but ignore Wally completely. Robin says his goodbyes and we exit through the Zeta tubes.

_**Recognized Kimberly Miller A03**_

_**Recognized Robin B01**_

With a flash of light I'm in the Batcave. I had visited multiply times over the years for combat lessons from Batman. The lessons had been a continuation from when I connected the dots between Bruce Wayne and Batman. The cave looks exactly the same as it had when I first saw it. Only now there were a few more trophies from Gotham villains.

I look over to a portion of the cave wall that I know is actually a vault. It holds my dad's life's work. I tear my eyes away from it and look for the overgrown bat that occupied the cave originally. I find Bruce sitting at the batcomputer with his cowl down but still in uniform.

Robin rushes past me to the small locker room in the Batcave. I walk towards Bruce and lean against the batcomputer, crossing my arms along the way. I stand stationary like that for a few minutes until he finally looks up at me.

He keeps his face emotionless as he simply states, "Absolutely not."

My arms fall and I put on my usual exasperated look. "That's not fair! I'm trained better than Dick when he started when he was nine!"

Bruce turns back to the batcomputer and continues typing. "I said no, Kim. It's not up for debate right now. Maybe eventually, but not right now."

I let out a very unpleasant humpf and cross my arms again. My face contorting into displeasure. "How is this fair? Dick's on the Team and he's thirteen. I'm fifteen and more trained than he is. Plus I've got magic to help me and I've had combat lessons for three years. I'm more prepared than Dick was at the end of his first year!"

I would know because I meet Dick only a few months after he had officially became Robin.

"Kim, I'm not in the mood for this argument. You've had a long day, go to bed. Now," Bruce says in an even tone.

I just stand there, leaned up against the computer for several minutes with Bruce ignoring my presence. Finally Dick emerges from the locker room with his hair dripping wet-no doubt opting to just take a shower down here tonight. He walks over to us and glances between the two of us.

He throws his arms up in the air and shouts, "Nope! I'm not getting into this one." He turns and heads for the stairs up to the manor. "I'm headed to bed. See you in the morning," he calls over his shoulder.

I stay next to Bruce with the same unpleasant look on my face and my arms crossed. He knows I'll stand there until either he leaves, gets so annoyed that he explodes at me, or I give up. This was a case where I am not giving up and I know he's not leaving anytime soon. He'll stay down here all night. Good thing I took that nap earlier.

**Shoutout to SnowWolf22 for being my first ever Review! Yay! Virtual cookies for you!**

**BTW...If you enjoy Young Justice fics check her's out. They are the bombdotcom. **

**Drop a review! First reviewer gets a shoutout!**

**Also, thank to those that followed and favorited the story! I appreciate the support.**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42 **


	3. Chapter 3 Downtime

**A/N: Hello!**

**Just want to mention a few things. In the story, Kim refers to Bruce in Dick only when their mask/cowls are off. Otherwise it's Batman and Robin. I'd like to think that Bruce would have taught Dick this so he could get used to it around the Batcave and wouldn't slip up in the field. Also, I'll apply this to everyone. When suited up, it'll be their hero names and when they are in civvies or have their masks/cowls off it'll be their actual names. Also that way it doesn't get confusing.**

**Also, I haven't decided on Kimberly's middle name? Any ideas? I've got a a scene between Wally and Kim in mind for their first actual non-argumentative talk and it involves her middle name. Just leave a review with any ideas.**

**I will not be able to update until Sunday because I'll be without internet access. So that's when I'll set the deadline for Kim's mom's name. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Kimberly Miller. **

**Heads up on the text-**

Text- **Is the story**

**text- Is my notes to you guys**

_Text-_ **Is the mind link**

**If anymore show up through out the story I'll be sure to let you guys know.**

**Happy readings:)**

I pick at my dinner as I glare at Bruce. He hasn't budged on letting me on the team. So far all we've done is argue and the only good that's come from that is an excuse to stay away from Alfred. I stay locked up in my room most of the time so I haven't spoken with him much. Dick's at the Cave hanging out with his friends and Bruce hasn't let me go back yet. He even revoked my authorization for the Zeta tubes after he caught me trying to sneak off to the Cave.

I finally just shove my plate away from me and become intent on glaring at Bruce. He ignores me and continues to eat his dinner in a calm fashion. I hear Alfred moving around in the kitchen but I content myself on glaring at Bruce. I know my glares aren't as scary as the batglare but I'd like to think they are scary all the same.

Finally I get fed up with being ignored and explode.

"It's not fair!" I shout.

Bruce gives out a sigh and calmly puts his fork down. "And I thought we'd get through one meal without shouting."

I cross my arms and retort, "Well if you'd stop and realize your decision is a stupid decision then maybe we'd get through one without shouting."

Bruce sends me his batglare but I hold my own. "Kim, I've already told you. You don't have the experience."

My eyebrow raises. "Next excuse. Dick informed me last night that she lives in Gotham and the only reason you let her on the team was so you could keep an eye on her. She saved Wally's life when Amazo attacked and that was all she'd done. She's only been on a handful of patrols with Green Arrow since then."

Bruce holds his glare. "Dick shouldn't have told you that and I let her on the team because she had been trained. Perhaps it was by her assassin father but she was up to par with the rest of the team."

I uncross my arms and slam them on the table, causing it to shake. "That's not fair! You've trained me in hand to hand combat and Kent trained me in magic! It's not fair! I've got this power and I'm not allowed to do anything with it!"

Bruce keeps glaring. "Fine," he snaps, his voice getting an agitated tone to it. "You want to join the Team? I'll let you have a test mission and if you don't perform additionally then I don't want to hear anything out of you. Do you understand? No arguing, no pouting, no glaring. Understood?"

My eyes light up at the chance. "Really? You'll let me?"

Bruce sighs and starts rubbing his temples. "I was getting a headache from your pestering. Now go to your room and get dressed. There's a mission that should be relatively easy tonight. The outfit that we had discussed for your training is prepared and waiting for you in your room."

I jump up and rush to Bruce, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I go running out of the room but Bruce calls me back. I stick my head in through the door and Bruce just smirks. "Your glaring is improving."

I just grin even wider-if that's even possible-and continue running up to my room. I burst into the room and see the dark purple and black suit lying across my bed and start getting dressed. I pull the full body suit, that has a lot of padding on. It took me two hours of arguing to talk Bruce to at least let me design it in case he let me become a superhero.

It's a complete full body suit-to help hide my scars-along with finger-less gloves and knee high lace up boots. The suit is accented with dark purple. The dark purple is in stripes down my legs that disappear into my boots and going down my arms. A large M extends over my chest to signify my name, which I think is genius.

I chose Magik.

Bruce said its stupid and gives away my power, which could come in handy in a fight. I shot back and pointed out that there's SUPERman, WONDER Woman, The FLASH, and Green ARROW. I also pointed out that I'm not gonna go shouting my name as a war cry or anything so they won't know my name the first time they meet me. Plus, after word gets around about me, they'd know my powers anyway so my name wouldn't matter. I wanted to add that his name was stupid to but I figured that wouldn't help my case at all.

The only thing I lacked was a mask. I looked around but I couldn't find it anywhere. I assumed that Bruce must still have it. I bound out of the room and headed straight for the Batcave, knowing Bruce he'd already be there.

I arrive in the Batcave to find Batman standing with his arms crossed by the Zeta Tubes. He holds out a cowl and I take it, slipping it over my head. It's like Artemis' but instead of green it's black. I don't let it cover my face, instead letting it hang loosely around my neck.

"I've given your authorization code back. You can travel without prior approval again," Batman states before typing in the coordinates and gesturing for me to go first.

I can barely contain myself as I walk forward and get recognized.

The light flashes and I'm zapped to the Cave.

_**Recognized Kimberly Miller A03**_

I walk out of the Zeta tube only to be attacked by green blur.

"Kimberly! I'm so glad you were able to make it. Robin said that Mr. Wayne wasn't sure if he wanted you around us all the time," Megan says giving me a tight hug.

_**Recognized Batman 02**_

I return her hug and reply, "It took a week but I think I convinced him there wouldn't be a problem and guess what?" I gesture towards my clothing, trying to give her a hint.

Megan looks at my clothes and grins. "You're joining the Team? That's wonderful news!"

"Well," I draw out.

"It's only a trial mission. If she does adequately then we will see about her position on the Team," Batman states matter of fact as he swishes by.

I roll my eyes and grin at Megan. "It's a start at least."

Megan returns my grin and hooks her arm with my own. "It is still wonderful to see you, Kimberly."

"Kim. Call me Kim when I'm not in uniform," I reply. "And it's wonderful to see you as well."

Megan leads me over to the rest of the Team who are standing by Batman, waiting for the mission debriefing. Megan unhooks her arm from mine and quickly shifts her clothes from civvies to her mission clothes.

The Team looks to Batman who types in a few things on a holocomputer. Pictures of a warehouse shows up and then he turns to us.

"This warehouse in Gotham City is owned by Wayne Tech. For the past few weeks there has been suspicious activity going on around the warehouse but so far I haven't caught anything actually going down. I originally planned on staking out the warehouse myself but I have matters to deal with elsewhere in Gotham. Robin will contact me if anything happens."

Batman glances between us before his eyes land on me. "Kimberly will be joining you on this mission as a trial run. Her code name is Magik. You are dismissed."

Batman stalks from the room without another word. I turn to the Team and pull my cowl up to cover my face. Aqualad gives me a small nod before leading the way towards the hanger where the Bioship is. I follow the teams lead and climb aboard the Bioship. Everyone picks a seat and I take the last one, which happens to be next to Kid Flash.

We don't really talk until Miss Martian's got us out of the hanger and we are on our way to Gotham. Aqualad turns around in his seat and looks at everyone, his gaze stopping on me last.

"I am not used to your abilities, Magik. Therefore you will watch the front of the warehouse with Superboy. The warehouse has two entrances. Kid Flash and I will take the back entrance. Miss Martian, you will stay in the bioship and fly above us in camouflage mode. Artemis and Robin, you two will go into the warehouse and keep an eye on the inside while we watch from the outside. Does anyone have anything to add?" Aqualad looks at each of us again.

When no one says anything he nods his head. "We will do three drops. Drop A will take place on the warehouse roof where Robin and Artemis will enter the warehouse. Drop B will take place across from the front entrance where Superboy and Magik will stay hidden on the roof of the opposing warehouse. Drop C will be Kid Flash and myself at the back entrance in the alleyway. We will be hidden among the crates scatter in the alley. Miss Martian you will patrol a radius of five hundred feet from the warehouse."

We all give a sharp nod as Aqualad looks at Superboy and says politely, "Please use a line this time, Superboy."

Superboy rolls his eyes and everyone else lets off a small laugh. I don't understand and don't bother asking. This is my first mission and I need to take it seriously.

The ship stays quiet the rest of the journey to Gotham. Once Miss Martian announces our arrival to Gotham Aqualad says to link us up. I get confused by this but before I can say anything I have voices in my head.

_Link established_, Miss Martian says in my mind.

_This is...weird_, I think.

Miss Martian chuckles before Robin says, _You get used to it._

I just shrug my shoulders and settle back into my seat again. They chat back and forth for a few moments about the mission. I however think about this being my only chance to be apart of the Team.

_I hope I don't screw this up_, I think to myself.

_Magik, I may not know you well, but you seem like a wonderful person. I assure you that you will do fine_, Aqualad speaks softly to me through the mind link.

I look at the Team and see them all looking at me. I blush a bit, _Did you guys hear that?_

Everyone nods and I blush a deeper shade of pink. Before much else can be said Miss Martian announces we've arrived at Drop Zone A. Artemis and Robin get hooked up to a line and drop through a hole in the floor. Once the line has been retrieved and they confirm they are in the warehouse Miss Martian moves to Drop Zone B.

I stand up with Superboy and we hook ourselves to the line. With no warning, Miss Martian opens the floor below us and we are quickly lowered to the ground. As soon as our feet hit the roof, we unhook ourselves and get into position.

The bioship zooms off two Drop Zone C. Once everyone is in position we just watch the warehouse. After about a half hour I let out a huff.

_Are stakeouts always this boring?_ I ask through the mind link.

_Pretty much,_ Superboy responds from beside me.

I just give him a sideways look and he gives me a small nod. I just let out a sigh and turn my attention back to the warehouse.

_Why'd you even want to join the Team?_ Kid Flash asks rudely.

_I don't know Kid. Why'd you want to be on the Team?_ I ask sarcastically.

Superboy lets out a sigh next to me. _Great. All we need are more people for him to argue with._

I glance at Superboy who gives me an annoyed look. I roll my eyes and turn back to the warehouse again.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Artemis and Kid Flash snap at the same time.

Robin retorts, _Oh, I don't know. Perhaps that you two haven't had a decent conversation since you meet._

_That's enough!_ Aqualad barks. _We are here on a mission. We can work out our issues at a later time._

Miss Martian suddenly bursts out through the link. _I see something! I just passed it. I'm not sure what it is but it's huge! I'm circling back now to get a better look._"

_Everyone stay on alert!_ Aqualad orders. _Miss Martian be cautious approaching. We don't know if it is adapt to seeing Martian camouflage._

_Okay that's just gross!_ Miss Martian remarks disgusted.

_What is it?_ Robin asks.

_I'm not sure it's tall but it's made out of mud,_ she describes.

We can all feel Robin tense through the mindlink. _That's Clayface. I'm radioing Batman._

_Everyone remain cautious, Clayface is an amiable foe,_ Aqualad cautions.

_Batman's locked in combat with Poison Ivy at the moment. He said do not engage and keep him updated on the situation,_ Robin reports through the link.

_Miss Martian, do you still have eyes on Clayface?_ Aqualad asks.

_Yes, he's turning a corner where he will be in sight of the warehouse,_ she reports seriously.

I turn to look at the closet corner and my eyes go big when I see Clayface. He was a roughly a new villain when I left Gotham and by golly he'd grown.

_Magik and I now have eyes on Clayface. He's approaching the warehouse from the east,_ Superboy reports.

The link goes silent, but I can still feel everyone's minds linked to mine. We wait to see if Clayface enters the warehouse or goes pass. Superboy and I watch as Clayface reaches the warehouse and rips the door off the hinges.

_He just ripped the door off it's hinges,_ I report in awe.

_Robin, Artemis. Do you have eyes on Clayface?_ Aqualad asks.

_We heard the door being ripped off the hinges but no, we do not have eyes on him yet. We are moving to a better vantage point, _Robin reports.

_Superboy, do you have eyes on Clayface?_ Aqualad asks.

I glance at Superboy to see him concentrating. "_Yes. He's just looking around right now. Wait. No! Guys stop! He sees you!_

I hear screaming and I feel Artemis drop from the link.

_Artemis!_" Robin screams into the link making me flinch.

_Superboy, assist Robin. Magick stay where you are to cover the front entrance, Kid Flash, cover the back. Miss Martian, stay in the Bioship for now. I will give assistance as well._ Aqualad commands.

Superboy jumps of the roof with a loud thud and runs into the building to assist. I stand on the edge of the warehouse, prepared to jump into action upon being called. I listen throught the link as Aqualad gives orders to Robin and Superboy. Within minutes I feel Robin slip through the link as well.

_Miss Martian, provide assistance now! _Aqualad orders hurriedly.

I catch sight of Miss Martian flying out of a hole in the sky just above the front door of the warehouse. She goes into camouflage mode as she flies into the warehouse. Aqualad gives more orders and then I feel Superboy drop from the link.

_Kid Flash, provide assistance now,_ Aqualad orders.

My heart starts pounding. I'm the last line of defense on the outside. I can hear my heart in my ears. The only thing I can think is that I better not screw anything up. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't feel the link completely drop.

When I realize that I can't feel them anymore my heart starts pounding harder and I feel sweat start building up. The entire team may be down or just Megan. Either way I need to help the team. I fling my right arm out and create stairs out of mana and run down them as fast as I can. Once I touch solid ground the stairs disappear and I run into the warehouse. Once I enter I see Aqualad battling Clayface by himself. I glance around and see the team spread out through the warehouse.

Before I can take them in I hear Aqualad let out a loud shout and glance up into to see him throw against a wall. I rush into action. I throw my hands out in front of my and send a blast of mana at Clayface, causing him to explode. I know he'll reform soon but it gives Aqualad a break for a moment. I run over to him and help him stand.

"Good thinking, Magik," Aqualad remarks tiredly.

"It's not much help. He'll reform momentarily and be madder than before," I respond.

Suddenly a roar erupts from our left and I'm blasted into the wall. The blast continue for several seconds before stopping, making me drop to the ground. I look up, covered head to toe in Clayface's muck. Clayface forms his hand into a large hammer and goes to swing. I throw my arms up and cast a shield over Aqualad and myself.

"Aqualad I can't hold this for long," I say through clenched teeth as Clayface repeatedly whacks the shield.

Aqualad manages to get to his knees. "Can you create a shield to trap him in?"

"Sure, but I'd have to drop this one first." I inform him.

Aqualad lets out a quick breath. "On the count of three drop the shield and we will both jump in different directions. Then cast the shield around him."

"Gotcha," I acknowledge him.

"1," Aqualad starts counting. Clayface hits my shield again and my arms jar with the force of the attack. "2." Clayface sends a blast of his muck at the shield coating it. "3."

I drop the shield as Clayface swings at the shield with a mallet like hand. I jump to the right and Aqualad to the left. Clayface redirects the swing at me and sends me flying into a bunch of crates. Thankfully I only get the breathe knocked out of me. As I regain my breath I see Clayface standing over me with his hands together to create a large hammer. I throw both my hands up instinctively and shout, "CREATE A BUBBLE!"

I glowing bubble surrounds Clayface but I'm stuck. "Aqualad! I'm stuck here! If I move an inch I risk releasing him."

Aqualad doesn't respond and I mutter under my breathe, "Great. I'm the last one."

Clayface sends blast after blast at the bubble and starts hitting it as hard as he can with his mallet hands. When that doesn't work he forms his hands into claws and digs into the bubble with them.

I let out a gasp as he drives his claws through the bubble and starts prying a hole into it. I grit my teeth and lock my arms.

Think! I scream in my head. How does Batman stop him? How does he defeat Clayface? That's when the invisible light bulb lights up. Electricity! I can't create electricity with just my magic. I'll have to call it from my mana and that'll take another verbal spell. With the way this verbal spell is going it'll take everything I have to shock Clayface enough that I he'd be defeated. But that would mean nobody'd be awake and if I didn't do it right Clayface would be able to kill us.

I take a deep breath and clear my mind. No. I will do it right. I have to.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them I concentrate on Clayface. As soon as I drop the bubble I'll have to hit him with the electric shock. He's still trying to pry the bubble open. I take another deep breath and clear my mind again, focusing on Clayface and the what I need to say.

I drop my arms, making the bubble disappear and Clayface fall forward a bit. Before he can recover I take the open window and attack.

"SHOCK HIM NOW!" I scream as glass shatter from the top of the warehouse.

Clayface starts roaring and out of the corner of my eye I see figure in black flinging something at Clayface. Clayface roars louder and melts into a puddle, breaking my spell.

I lean back against the creates I had been thrown into, my cheast heaving. I close my eyes and release myself to the darkness.

(MAGIK!)

I let out a small groan and peek an eye open. The first thing I see is a rocky ceiling. I squinch my eyes together in confusion. I'm in a cave. I try to shift and realize that I'm being held in someones arms. I look up and see Superboy's holding me. He's got muck all in his hair.

"Ugh...What the hell happened?" I ask weakly.

A voice at my feet speaks up, "You took out Clayface with the help of Batman but ended up passing out."

I lift my head some more and see the top of Robin's muck filled hair. "Oh," is my only response.

"Everyone hit the showers then go home. Superboy drop Kimberly off in the infirmary first. Black Canary is waiting for you," an authoritative voice barks. I turn my head to see Batman. I give him a weak smile. He's not paying attention to me. He's glaring at Aqualad. "Aqualad. I need to speak with you. Alone." The last part is directed to Robin, who stopped with our leader.

I just lean my head against Superboy and let out a groan. "Everything hurts," I mumble then add, "and stinks."

Superboy chuckles and which jars me a bit. I let out a gasp as pain courses through my back.

"Sorry," Superboy apologizes.

I look up at Superboy and give him a small smile. "It's okay."

Shortly we arrive in the infirmary where Superboy deposits me on a bed where Black Canary is waiting. Before Superboy can leave thought I whisper a soft, "Thanks."

Superboy turns back to me and gives me a small smile before heading for the showers. I turn to Black Canary. She gives me a pointed look before starting to examine me with a crinkled nose.

After Canary is through with me, she reports that I just have some bruising on my back and I'm exhausted, which she can't explain why. I can though. I used up to much of my mana. I can do magic without mana, with my natural magic. However, when I tap into my mana which is my actual magic and require verbal spells, it tires me out depending on the spells and other variations.

"You just need rest. I suggest a couple days rest and no overexertion," Canary says softly.

The door swings open and Batman stalks into the room.

He places both hands on his hips. "What you did was highly stupid and careless. If I hadn't been there you would have passed out and left the team defenseless."

I close my eyes, dreading what he's going to say next. That because of my choice I'm not allowed on the team.

"However," Batman says. My eyes pop open and I gaze at Batman. "You were brave in the fight, displayed teamwork, and came up with a logical solution to end the battle. Because of that, you performed adequately."

I grin widely. "So..." I drag out.

I swear Batman's mouth twitches into a slight grin for a moment. "You are now a member of this team."

My eyes light up and I give him the largest smile I can. "Thank you," is all I can say.

Batman nods and glances at Canary. "Do you mind helping her clean up and change into something before I take her home?"

Canary glances at me before telling him she doesn't mind at all.

He nods at her then says he'll be back to collect me in twenty minutes. He gives me another small smile before exiting the infirmary. I turn to Canary who also has a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Team, Magik."

**Shoutout to SnowWolf22 again for being the first reviewer of last chapter!**

**Thanks to the others that reviewed, followed, and favorited the story as well!**

**Last piece of business is that my story cover should hopefully be changing for this story. I have a wonderful friend named Riku who is going to draw Kim for us. It will be the story cover and I will let you guys know before it changes though! So everyone drop a thanks for Riku!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	4. Chapter 4 Bereft

**A/N: Hello! I meant to update last night! I'm extremely sorry! Had a lot going on and I didn't finish the chapter until like ten minutes ago. Ugh! I'm just spouting excuses. Anyway! Last chapter was obviously Downtime, we'll my twist of Downtime anyway. The episode was centered around Aqualad mostly and the only thing I could use was the Clayface fight. I figured that would be a great first mission for Kim to go on and prove her worth. Anyway, this chapter is obviously Bereft. I changed stuff up to suit my story and plot line. I'll explain some more stuff at the end of the chapters so I don't give out spoilers:)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but Kim belongs to me!**

I feel myself coming to and I realize three things. One, my head is killing me. Two, there is sand in my mouth. And three, I'm somewhere in a desert.

I shouldn't be anywhere near a desert. Last thing I remember is my fight with Klarion. Kent had left the Tower and I might have accidentally sneaked out and let the Lord of Chaos in. It wasn't pretty. Kent had come back in time to assist me in defeating the Witch boy but he'd yet to determine my punishment.

I push myself up a bit more and gaze across the desert. Perhaps this is my punishment, getting cast into a desert room that I didn't know about. Was Kent testing me after last night? I push myself into a sitting position and take in my bleak surroundings.

I'm probably just thinking the worst. Kent is tough at times but he wouldn't cast me into a desert without any directions or at least a fair warning. No, this had nothing to do with Kent. At least, nothing that he knows of. Could Klarion have sneaked into the Tower again? Nah, I'd taken out Tinkle-or whatever his cat's name is. Klarion wouldn't be bugging anyone for a few weeks at the least.

I get to a standing position and do a three sixty sweep of my area. The only thing other than sand and rock is a body about twenty feet behind where I was lying. The figure is dressed in one of those padded superhero costumes, similar to what Robin wears. I get closer to the figure and examine him.

He's lying on his back with his limbs sprawled out. His face is relaxed and a cowl is covering most of his face but I can see a few freckles peeking out. He's a red head but it's almost an orange color in actuality. I look over his suit once more trying to figure out who he is. He looks like Kid Flash but instead of a yellow and red costume it's a black and grey color.

I look around the area once more before kneeling beside the guy and looking him over for injuries. As I'm lifting his right arm to check it he lets out a groan and open his eyes. I let out a sharp breath as I gaze into them. They are a stunning emerald green. Kid Flash takes his right arm out of my grabs and grabs his head.

"Ugh, my head. It's killing me," he groans. That's when he actually notices me. He flashes me a flirty grin, even though he is obviously in pain. "Have I gone to heaven because you look like an angel to me."

I can feel my cheeks heat up with a blush. Before I can respond Kid Flash sits up and looks around. He stops his eyes one me and looks me over.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, babe, but who are you?" he asks.

I give the ginger boy a small smile and respond "I'm Kimberly. But you can call me Kim."

Kid Flash flashes me a grin before pointing at my body. "No offense, but if your a superhero, you don't give out your secret identity. It's kinda secret for a reason, babe."

I give him a confused look before glancing down at my body. My eyes widen and I stretch my arms out. I'm wearing a suit made out of the same material as his. Usually that means you're a superhero. But I'm not. I've been with Kent for the past two and a half years.

"Uh, I'm not sure why I'm wearing this. I'm not a superhero," I say before looking back up at him. I point to his suit. "I'm guessing your Kid Flash but if so, why is your suit black?"

Kid Flash glances down and his eyes widen. "Huh, good question babe." He looks up and points over his shoulder. "But I think the big question is what are we doing in a desert?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Last thing I remember is fighting a Lord of Chaos. I defeated him and sent him back to the void. He shouldn't have been able to do this though. He should still be stuck in the void for the next few weeks, perhaps months. Depends on how far I sent him in the void."

Kid Flash gives me a questionable nod. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it babe. But seeing as you don't have a clue what we are doing here and I don't have a clue what we are doing here, perhaps we should try to find out?"

I give the boy a sarcastic grin. "Wandering the desert aimlessly was just what I wanted to today."

Kid Flash chuckles and climbs to his feet. He extends his hand to me and helps me to my feet. He gestures in several different ways. "Uh, which way first?" he asks.

I glance around and see the same stupid sand and rocks spanning out in every direction. I shrug my shoulders. "Not sure. It looks exactly the same in every direction. I guess we just pick a direction."

Kid Flash nods and in a fluid motion lifts me into his arms. The sudden motion makes me grab a hold of his suit and hold on for dear life. I blush after a moment and let go of his suit. He smiles down at my blushing face and says, "You might want to wrap your arms around my neck, babe. I can go pretty fast and I don't need you flailing around."

As soon as my arms wrap my arms around his neck he speeds off in a random direction. He runs for a bit before speaking up, breaking the silence.

"You mentioned something earlier about a Lord of Chaos and sending him into this void thing," he says kind of shyly. "I'm assuming you've got powers. But it's cool if you don't."

"Uh, yeah. It was Klarion the Witch Boy that I sent to the void. I'm a Witch as well but I'm not a Lady of Order. My powers are hereditary. They were originally a gift from the Lord of Order Nabu. He's the Lord of Order that uses the Helmet of Fate to control a human host. He works under the alias Doctor Fate. My mentor Kent Nelson was the last human host that Nabu controlled." I explain.

I don't look at Kid Flash at all. Some take the magic thing as a joke and others seriously. My luck the cute ginger would take it as a joke and laugh at me.

"That's cool. I think I've heard of this Nelson guy before. Not sure where but I know I have," says Kid Flash and that's all he says on the subject. He then brings up another subject. "So, who exactly are you. Not trying to be rude or anything, babe. I'm just curious. You said your name is Kim but where are you from and all that jazz?"

I look up at Kid Flash to see him looking down at me with a curious gaze. I look away and start to answer but Kid Flash suddenly trips and we hit the ground, hard, and skid in the sand. He tries to protect me from most of the damage and shifts me above him. Somehow he gets me shifted to where I'm not being held horizontally but vertically. My legs tangle with his and I tuck my head into him to protect my face from the small rocks stuck in the sand.

Once I feel that the skidding has stopped I pull my head up and my cheeks instantly start burning with a blush. My face is not even two inches from his and his heavy breathing tickles my face. My light blue eyes meet his emerald green ones and my breathing hitches. I feel this urge to lean in and kiss him.

Kid Flash must feel the same way. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before he closes his eyes and starts moving in. I give in to the urge and close my eyes, leaning slowly in to kiss him.

"Uh, KF, dude," a voice interrupts.

My eyes fly open and I'm staring in shock into Kid Flash's emerald green ones. We both look up and see Robin the Boy Wonder standing above us. Kid Flash moves so quickly that I don't even realize that he's stood us both up until I'm staring at the Boy Wonder with my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Rob, dude. What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asks the Boy Wonder while running a hand through his dust covered hair.

The Boy Wonder just crosses his arms. "Lost in the desert with six months of my memory gone. I'm assuming the same has happened to you and her."

I give the Boy Wonder a smirk. "Right you are, Bin."

Robin freezes before moving closer towards me. He stops about a foot from me before flinging his arms around me. "Ber! It's great to see you! How'd you get stuck out here?"

Robin lets go of me and I sarcastically remark, "Uh, memory loss?"

Robin nods his head and turns to Kid Flash. "Right." He gives the speedster a questioning look before saying, "If what's happened to me has happened to you, I'm assuming we've lost six months of our memories. Also, somehow we are in Bialya. I saw the military wandering around so we need to be careful."

Kid Flash looks between Robin and me before turning to Robin. "You know Kim?"

Robin nods his head. "Obviously, KF. Now look, I've placed a tracer somewhere but I don't know what it's on. I was following the signal when you two came flying by. I assume you tripped over something and it gave me the time to catch up with you guys."

Kid Flash nods slowly looking between Robin and myself. He just shakes his head and says, "Well lead the Rob. That tracer may be our way out of this desert."

Robin gives him a small nod before leading the way. We swap stories about waking up in the desert but after that we stay quiet for a long while. Robin takes point and walks in front of Kid Flash and I. Kid Flash and I walk side by side, sneaking glances at the other one but trying to hide it from each other.

We walk in silence for what must have been hours before we finally stop to take a break. I sit in the sand and watch as Kid Flash eats his last protein bar and surveys the area. Robin sits next to me and is typing away on his little holographic wrist thing. As soon as Kid Flash walks out of hearing distance Robin speaks up.

"What's up with you and KF? It looked like you two were about to go at it right then and there," Robin states nonchalantly.

I just turn towards him at a loss for words. Finally I find my voice and say, "You're thirteen. You shouldn't be talking like that."

I can't see it but I know he rolls his eyes. "Please. I may be thirteen but I'm a freshman in high school." I just shake my head and nearly choke when he says. "The sexual tension between you two can be felt five miles away."

I don't get a chance to say anything before Kid Flash blurs to a stop, kicking up sand in the process, right in front of us.

"We've gottogo! Now! Soldiers areheadedthisway and I'mnottalking about five! I'm talking twenty soldiers on foot and THREE tanks rolling this way. They'llbehere in thenextfiveminutes." Wally nearly speeds through his words, actually causing a few to blur together.

Robin and I jump to our feet and peer around the large rock we chose to sit behind for it's shade. Sure enough about twenty soldiers are headed this way with three tanks leading the way.

Kid Flash grabs Robin's shoulder and starts shaking it. "Dude, we gotta get out of here! They're headed right for us!"

Robin snaps at him and shouts, "Go where? We are hiding behind a large rock and it's the only thing to conceal us for miles around!"

"Then I'll carry the two of you out of here!" Kid Flash responds as if it's obvious.

Robin places his hands on his hips. "How? One at a time? By the time you got one of us far enough away the other one would be discovered by the soldiers!" Robin immediately points at me. "Take Kim and run now. Don't come back for me."

I place my hands on my hips as Kid Flash takes his first step towards me. No way were they just going to treat me like a damsel in distress. Robin knows better than this.

I point a finger at Kid Flash as he approaches and speak calmly but authoritatively. "You touch me and you will find yourself on the receiving end of something a million times worse than those tanks," I threaten. Kid Flash's eyes widen and throws his hands up in surrender. I turn to Robin and say. "I'm not leaving you here to be on the receiving end of a pissed off bat. The three of us will fight those stupid soldiers and those tanks. You two concentrate on the soldiers first and I will concentrate on the tanks."

Kid Flash crosses his arms and says smartly, "And what makes you think you can take on a tank."

I only smirk before running out from behind the rock and facing the rapidly approaching soldiers. They are almost upon us and the tanks roll to a stop. One of the tanks fires a missile and I hold up my hands, creating a shield around not only me but the boy's as well. The boy's had already jump out from behind the rock and are stunned to find a missile hitting the shield.

Moments after the smoke clears I drop the shield and extend my arm, using my magic to create a hand. I make the hand grip a tank and lift it into the air. Once I'm sure that all four of the tank's occupants have fled the tank I clench my fist and crush the tank. I move onto the next tank which has fired another missile towards me. Instead of creating a shield around me. I extend both arms and shout, "Shield the missile!"

A bubble of sorts appears around the missile and causes it to explode. I release the spell immediately and feel the tax it took on my body. I shouldn't have used my mana but I didn't want the off chance of Kid Flash or Robin getting hurt. With them running around I'll have to shield the missiles individually.

I see a tank shifting around to fire a missile towards Kid Flash. Before I have a chance to do anything a figure jumps out of the sky it seems. It lands on the front of the tank and creates a decent dent. It grabs a hold of the barrel of the tank and starts turning it upwards. Once it's bent at an angle he jumps to the other tank and starts trying to rip the top hatch off.

This strange guy will allow Robin, Kid Flash and I to escape. I immediately rush towards the two who are taking down a few of the soldiers that hadn't rush off to help the tanks. Once they drop their opponents I grab their arms and start dragging them away from the fight.

"We need to leave now while their distracted. No doubt they've called in back-up," I point out.

Kid Flash pulls away from me and stops. "What about that guy? We can't leave him!"

I let go of Robin and point at the guy, who is being shoot at and using the barrel of the other tank to hit people with. "Look at him. He's indestructible and super strong. He'll survive. We won't if we don't scat before the back-up shows up."

Kid Flash turns to Robin who nods. "Kim's right. The guy will be fine and we need to leave. We're only two miles from my tracer. If we go now we'll be there by sunset."

Kid Flash sends one last look at the super guy and gives in. "Alright, let's go."

We resume our traveling spots, Robin in the lead with Kid Flash and I in the back. We don't speak and I try to ignore the two of them. I don't want to be seen as weak and that's how they treated me. I'm a girl and they tried to get me out of harm's way. I can understand Kid Flash a little because he doesn't know a lot about my magic. Robin on the other hand I'm furious with. He knows my strengths and weaknesses of my magic. He knew I could hold my own but he still tried to send me away because I'm a girl and I'm automatically seen as weak.

By the time we reach Robin's tracer, it's dark and I've simmered down a bit. The tracer is in the middle of a circle of tall rocks. We make our way quietly to peer around them. It's some sort of computerized thing. I've got no idea what it is or why Robin would have put a tracer on it.

Before we can debate why Robin would have placed a tracer on it we get ambushed. Robin throws down a smoke bomb and we start taking out the soldiers that's appeared. I fight hand to hand instead of using my magic or mana. As I take out a soldier I'm suddenly tackled by another. I don't want to use my magic but I blast him off of me and he goes flying, taking out a soldier that Kid Flash was fighting. I give him a smirk before moving on.

As we thin the group of soldiers, two more people appear. A green girl with red hair and a girl in a green outfit with a long blonde ponytail appear. The girl with the blonde ponytail pulls out a bow and starts shooting arrows at the soldiers. The green girls flings soldiers backwards with what seems like telekinesis.

When all the soldiers are taken down the green girl floats to the ground and blonde ponytail puts her bow away. I stand between Robin and Kid Flash with the two girls across from us. The green girl gives the three of us huge smiles.

"Robin! Kid Flash! Magik!" the green girl shouts and flings her arms around me for a hug.

I stand with my hands up in the air and she releases me after a moment. She doesn't even care I didn't return her hug.

"Magik?" Kid Flash asks. "Wait, who are you?"

The green girl's smile drops. "You lost your memories as well?" When the three of us nod she crosses her arms and answers our questions. "I am Miss Martian on missions and Magik is Kimberly."

I raise my eyebrows. I had always thought about becoming a hero but I had thought up a list of names. Magik was on the list.

Miss Martian goes on. "We are on a team together. It is Robin, Kid Flash, Magic, myself, a boy named Superboy, and Artemis here." She gestures to the girl with the blonde ponytail.

I glance at Robin and Kid Flash before saying. "This Superboy. Is he like, super?"

Miss Martian nods her head happily. "Yes. Have you seen him?"

Kid Flash answers. "Yeah. He kinda saved our butts when we were attacked by soldiers. They focused on him and we were able to escape."

Miss Martian frowns again and Robin speaks. "You know. I do remember Batman ordering radio silence. Perhaps our team works for him."

"How do you know that we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash remarks sarcastically tapping his Flash symbol on his suit. Suddenly his suit changes from the odd black and grey into its usual yellow and read. "What the?" Kid Flash starts and presses it again.

We all start touching our suits when suddenly Artemis shouts, "Alright we look stupid! Stop touching yourself!" She aims the last shout towards Kid Flash who had continued to press his suit, being that he's the only one's that work.

"We need our memories back," I comment dryly.

A few seconds pass and suddenly I'm in a weird dome like place with images flashing by and scenes going on. I see the five of us in most of them along with a dark skinned boy and Superboy. I'm still standing between Robin and Kid Flash with Artemis in front of us.

Miss Martian suddenly appears and lowers her hood. "I've brought you into my mind to remember what I have so far. But I need your help. If you open your minds to mine our broken memories can form a whole."

Artemis crosses her arms and asks defensively, "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"

Miss Martian throws up her hands in defense. "I do not wish to intrude but-"

Robin cuts her off, "You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. You got it. Go."

Kid Flash puts on a flirty smile and remarks, "My brain's all yours. Just don't let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm," Robin jokes. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed."

Kid Flash turns his flirty smile to me and I just cross my arms and look at Miss Martian. "Do what you need to. I don't mind."

The four of us turn to Artemis who looks a little afraid. Kid Flash places his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Artemis takes a deep breath and nods. "The last six months only and only what you need."

Miss Martian nods and closes her eyes. She reaches out to our minds and starts digging through our memories of the last six months. Images start flashing by. The ones that hit me the most are of Kent's death and how I barely mourned. The last memories we have before they were wiped play through slowly.

Batman giving us our mission at the Cave. The Team arriving on the bio-hip in Bialya. Us finding Bialyians controlling the area. Superboy carrying the weird computer thing. Robin typing on the computer thing. Miss Martian leaving to check out the Bialyians. Superboy telling her to be careful. Aqualad telling her to maintain the mind link.

Our eyes pop open and we are back in the desert. We look at each other before shouting, "AQUALAD!"

"Where is he?" Robin asks. "What happened next?"

We look to Miss Martian but she shakes her head. "I don't know. That's the last thing I-we remember."

Kid Flash realizes that his hand is on Artemis' shoulder and retracts it like he's been bit.

"We landed 24 hours ago," I state. "If he's been wondering the desert that long, well-" I stop, not wanting to say the worst.

Kid Flash picks up what I was going to say. "That's not good for a guy with gills."

Robin pulls up his holographic computer and starts typing. "Now that I know to look for him." He types a few more things before gasping. "He's close but he's not moving."

Robin leads the way and we all follow behind him in search of Aqualad. We find him where Robin says he's at and he doesn't look so good. He's murmuring in his native tongue and he's not awake.

Miss Martian kneels next to him and closes her eyes. After a few seconds she looks up to us. "I can't restore his memories in this condition."

"He needs immediate re-hydration," Robin says hurriedly. "Miss M, call the bioship."

Miss Martian shakes her head. "It's out of range," she turns to Kid Flash, "but you can get him there fast."

Kid Flash frowns, "Sorry, he's to heavy and I'm low on fuel." He pauses and points at me, "Right now I couldn't even carry her."

I raise an eyebrow and turn to Kid Flash. He turns red and quickly looks back to Aqualad.

Artemis rolls her eyes at us and turns to Miss Martian. "Why can't you just levitate him back?"

"I've got to find Superboy," Miss Martian says determinedly. "Six months ago he didn't exist. He doesn't have memories. He's living off animal instinct. I'm the only one that can help him."

Kid Flash argues, "Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad that needs your help right now."

Miss Martian suddenly grabs her head and I step forward. "Miss Martian are you alright?"

She snaps her head up and shouts, "No! Superboy's in pain!"

She flies off as Artemis starts shouting, "Megan! Wait!"

Robin shouts, "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!"

Miss Martian doesn't turn around, she just keeps flying. I let out a huff and turn to Aqualad. The back to the others. "I might be able to get Aqualad back to the bioship. I can use my magic to teleport us there. Only problem is that I've only done it a handful of times and I don't always end up exactly where I'm supposed to."

"What do you mean?" Robin asks.

I sigh and look at Aqualad. "We're about six miles from the bioship. I could end up getting us within a two mile radius of the ship only problem is that I'd be so tired that I wouldn't be able to get him to the ship."

"Then take another person with you," Artemis suggests.

I let out a sigh and shake my head. "If I add another person to the mix I'd pass out as soon as we arrived. And taking all of us could kill me."

Robin shakes his head, "We can't take that risk then. We'll just have to make do and get there ourselves."

I shake my head. "No. It's the only way to make sure Aqualad gets re-hydrated quickly. With all those soldiers out and about there's no telling how long it would take us to to get back." I take a deep breath and look between the three of them. "I need someone to go with Aqualad and I. It'll probably make me pass out but either way I'll be to tired to do anything with him. I'll need someone else there."

The three look between each other and as Robin goes to step forward Kid Flash zooms over to me. "I'll go," he volunteers.

I nod and kneel down next to Aqualad. I gesture of him to do the same. I glance up at Robin and Artemis. "Stay safe and don't get caught."

I turn to Kid Flash and see him with a serious look on his face. "I'm going to get us as close to the bioship as I can. I can get us at least two miles from its location. At that distance you should able to locate it with your gogles. If I pass out, you take Aqualad to the bioship first."

Kid Flash starts to protest but I cut him off. "No. I'll just be passed out from exhaustion. Aqualad's the one that needs immediate attention. Do you understand?" Kid Flash sighs and gives me a sharp nod.

I reach out my hand for his and once his is grasped firmly in mine I latch onto Aqualad. I close my eyes and channel my mana. With a deep breath I shout, "Transport us to the Bioship!"

Tingling hits my body and I feel like I'm hitting a brick wall. I open my eyes and see the bioship not even fifteen feet in front of me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes again, succumbing to the overwhelming darkness.

(MAGIK!)

I open my eyes and see Aqualad standing over me with Superboy and Kid Flash. I give the two of them a small smile and then frown.

"Am I going to pass out every mission?" I ask/whine.

Kid Flash chuckles and Aqualad places a hand on my shoulder. "I thank you, Kim. You put your life at risk for the sake of my own. I am truly indebted to you."

I give him a small smile as he goes back to his seat. Superboy awkwardly pats my shoulder and then follows. Kid Flash just stands beside me and looks in another direction. Robin suddenly appears and pats Kid Flash on the back before flashing me a smile.

"Glad you're okay, Kim. Miss Martian would come to check on you but she's flying the ship and Artemis feel asleep a little while ago," Robin informs.

I nod my head and he disappears back from the way he came. I glance up at Kid Flash and see him rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have the same nervous tick, Robin has," I observe.

Kid Flash freezes then looks down at me. "What?" he asks.

I flash him a small smile before stating. "When you're nervous you rub the back of your neck. Robin does it too. He also bites his the corner of his mouth. But that's not what I'm meaning to say."

Kid Flash chuckles nervously and asks, "Then what are you meaning to say?"

I prop myself up on my elbows and stare at him with a placid look on my face. "What are you nervous about?"

Kid Flash chuckles again, this time even more nervously and shifts his eyes so not to look me in the face. "Nervous? I'm not nervous. What are you talking about?"

I raise an eyebrow and shrug. "Alright then. Help me up would you? I'm going to sit up front."

Kid Flash reaches out and helps me get off the small makeshift table. As soon as I'm righted he releases me and quickly walks into the cockpit. I just let out a small sigh and follow him. I'm sure I know what he's nervous about but I can't even think about that right now. All I can think about is Kent and how I barely grieved him.

**Since no one reviewed Chapter 3 I'm making this shoutout to my sister. She's captain of her middle school volleyball team. They played a tournament this weekend and she did amazing! If your reading this Sis, I love you!**

**To other business. You might be wondering why I had Wally and Kim act differently in this chapter meeting for the 'first' time. Well the only reason Kim didn't like Wally to begin with was because he didn't believe in magic. This chapter is not only important for her as a hero but for setting up Kim and Wally's relationship. **

**Also, Nobody left a review for Kim's middle name/her mom's name. I won't update tomorrow but I'll try by Wednesday, if not then by the end of the week. The reason I'm saying this is because I'll give you until at least Wednesday to drop a review or PM me with a name. I need it by the next chapter though. I've got something special planned!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	5. Chapter 5 Targets

**A/N: Alright my lovelies. This chapter is my favorite that I've written so far. It's taken me three days to write it. I've wrote and rewrote scenes and that's my favorite type of writing. The ones where I have to play with different ideas until the best one sticks. **

**This chapter is a during the episode Targets. It's kinda short. It was going to be a combination of Targets and Terrors but it ended up being too long. I separated the two episodes again so that means the scene between Wally and Kim got moved to the next chapter. This means two chapters tonight!**

**Kim finally deals with the whole almost killing Alfred ordeal and the death of Kent. As well we get Wally and Kim moments! I'm not gonna spoil it but SnowWolf22, I've got the answer to your question in this and the next chapter. It took me hours to write the scenes between Artemis and Kim. I hope you're happy with it.**

**It has been pointed out to me that last chapter had multiply grammatical errors. I've gone back through all my chapters and found multiple more grammatical errors and an inconsistancy. As soon as I get a chance, I will go back and fix everything online. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights to Young Justice. If I did, well there are many things that would have happened differently.**

Tears fall down my face and I don't bother wiping them away. I just give out a little huff and pull my blanket over my head. I'm an awful person. Kent was like a grandfather to me and I hardly cried over his death. I just pushed him out of my mind once he died.

A knock comes at the door and I just pull the covers tighter around my head. "Miss Kimberly, may I come in?" It's Alfred.

I don't answer instead opting to continue crying. I don't care if I'm seen as weak for crying. I shoved a man that took me in and cared for me for three years out of my thoughts moments after he died. I'm a horrible person.

I hear the door open and Alfred calls out again. "Miss Kimberly? Are you alright?"

My chest tightens up and a sob escapes me. Tears pour down my face and the cover is pulled out from around me. I look through tears and see Alfred standing above me with my covers.

"Oh dear. Miss Kimberly, what has upset you?" Alfred asks.

I catch sight of one of Alfred's scars on his neck and sobs over take me. In a matter of minutes Alfred is holding me in his arms and rubbing circles into my back. I can barely breath through my sobs and Alfred has to tell me to concentrate on breathing.

I don't know how long it takes but eventually all that comes from me is a few sniffles. We sit in silence for what seems like forever. I don't know what makes me speak but when I do it's quiet and sounds as if I'm out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," I apologize.

I pull away from Alfred and see his confused face. "Whatever for Miss Kimberly? I am not aware of anything you have done wrong."

I pull my knees up to my chin and look down at my feet. "Your scars. I made you get those scars on your neck. I could have killed you."

I hear Alfred give a small chuckle. "Miss Kimberly, please tell me that you did not have a complete fit over what happened years ago?"

I shake my head and keep my eyes on my feet. "No. Not at first. But when you came to check on me it hit me again about what I did to you. Then when I saw the scar it just sent me over the edge."

"Miss Kimberly, I do not blame you for what happened. You had no more control over your magic then than you did now with your emotions. You left and learned how to control that magic and it will never happen to anyone else," Alfred says softly.

I look up at Alfred and see him with a gentle smile on his face. "But I could have killed you Alfred. You could have died."

Alfred places his hand on my shoulder. "But I didn't Miss Kimberly. I am here and I am well. I am no longer in pain." He pauses and a contemplating look appears on his face. After a minute he speaks again. "Do you know what I did before I came to work for the Wayne's?"

I shake my head, "All I know is that you lived in Britain."

Alfred nods and gives me a small smile. "I was a spy for MI6. That's similar to what Master Bruce, Master Richard, and yourself do. Only ours was even more secretive."

My eyes nit together with confusion. "You were a spy?"

Alfred nods his had and reaches down pulling up his pants leg. I look over the edge of the bed to see a nasty scar just above his ankle. "I received this in my younger years as a spy. A Russian spy shot me in my leg while I was in Russia. The person that was with me wasn't very good with medical things. He got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding, however it left this nasty scar. He died a few years later, shortly before I came to work with the Wayne's. This scar reminds me of him and I feel proud to bare it."

Alfred lowers his pants leg and places his hand on my shoulder again. "Miss Kimberly, the same goes for the scars I received from that explosion. I gladly bare them. They remind me not only of you, but that I always need to be on my toes." He says the last part jokingly. He composes himself again and softly says, "I do not want you to be upset over what happened. I am not upset with you. I never have."

I just nod my head. "I just. It scared me at first. It was the first time that things had gone so wrong with my magic. I was afraid if I got to close to anyone I'd hurt them. Kent..." I falter with saying his name. Tears spring to my eyes again. "Kent taught me that magic isn't to be feared. He taught me how to control my magic and that everything would be okay."

Alfred nods his head slowly. "Would Mister Nelson be the reason you were upset to begin with?"

I nod my head and tears roll down my still puffy face. "I just. I've hardly grieved him. I cried at the Tower that night and at the Cave with Batman. Then I cried at the memorial. After that I became so focused on becoming a hero I gave him hardly an thought at all."

"Miss Kimberly, did you ever think that perhaps that your passion to become a hero was a coping mechanism?" Alfred asks.

I shake my head, "No, but that doesn't excuse it. Kent was like a grandfather to me. Each time my parent's died I cried for weeks after. With Kent I cried three times. Three times! That's barely qualified as a comparison to my parent's death."

Alfred starts rubbing my back again. "Miss Kimberly, I think that after you lost you're father you couldn't stand to lose another person. Perhaps this was why you felt so ashamed of the accident and then was so determined to become a hero? You didn't want to grieve for another person so you threw yourself into another emotion."

I nod my head. "It doesn't excuse me though. I'm a horrible person, Alfred."

Alfred sighs and pats my shoulder. "Everyone grieves their own way and differently with each person that passes in their life. You are not a horrible person. You are a remarkable young lady with a strong head on her shoulders. You feeling this way only proves that. You are showing you have feelings and are willing to express them."

Alfred leans towards me and whispers jokingly, "While raising Master Bruce I thought I'd never see another emotion again."

I chuckle and give Alfred a smile. "Thanks Alfred."

Alfred gives me a small nod and stands. "Now, Miss Kimberly. I believe that there is a plate of cookies downstairs that need to be eaten. With Master Bruce and Master Richard gone for the day, I think that you are the perfect person to assist me with disposing of such things."

I grin and stand from my bed. "I'll get cleaned up and meet you downstairs Alfred."

Alfred continues to smile and gently closes the door behind him. I let out a small breath and fall back onto my bed. I fixed things with Alfred and he helped me not feel as horrible about Kent. Sure, I still blame myself but not as badly.

The only thing left I had to deal with emotionally was that stuff that happened with Wally. I groan and get up off my bed.

"Nope. I refuse to think about that while I have Alfred's cookies to eat," I whisper to myself as I go to get cleaned up.

(MAGIK!)

_**Recognized Magik B08**_

I exit the Zeta tube and watch as Artemis punches Wally in the jaw. Wally takes the hit and stumbles backwards. His gaze turns to me and watches me for a moment. Artemis takes advantage of his distraction and lands a kick in his side, effectively causing him to hit the ground.

Kid Flash Fail the female voice rings out.

I stand to the side as Wally gets up and glares at Artemis. She has a smirk on her face and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Want to go again, Baywatch?" Artemis taunts.

Wally goes to retort but stops and glances at me. I turn and walk towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. With gust of wind Wally is striding next to me.

"Uh, Kim. I was wondering if we could talk. You know privately?" Wally asks.

I try to stay calm and nod, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

We reach the kitchen and I head towards the fridge. I open it and Wally stands behind the door.

"It's about what happened in Bialya. You know, when we were alone," Wally tries to whisper but ends up louder than expected.

"Don't tell me you two did it while you were in Bialya!" an angry shout comes from the entryway.

Wally and I both turn to look and see Artemis standing with her hands crossed and a disgusted look on her face. I know my face is red and I caught a Wally's face going red.

Wally's the one to respond first. "W-what? N-no! It was nothing like that."

Artemis raises an eyebrow and looks at me. "Then what was it like?" She snaps.

I shut the fridge, harder than I intended to, and it slams. I cross my arms defensively as well. "What's it got to do with you?" I snap back.

I hadn't had much interaction with Artemis while on the team but she had given me a clear message. She didn't care for me.

Artemis puts her hands on her hips and steps forward a few feet. "If it wasn't anything bad then what do you care?" She shouts

"Why do you care at all?" I shout back.

"You know what, you're a acting like a bitch!" Artemis shouts.

My eyebrow arches and I take a few steps forward. "What did you just call me?" I ask defensively.

Artemis smirks and crosses her arms again. "You heard me. I said you're acting like a bitch." She spits every word out slowly. "Are you to stupid to understand what the hell I said?"

"Why I'm gonna-" I start to threaten when arms grab me and pull me back.

I glare up at Wally and he's glaring at Artemis. "Why don't you just leave? I told you I wanted to talk to Kim alone."

Artemis sends a glare at Wally and then glares at me. She just smirks. "You better be glad you didn't finish that threat."

Artemis sends me one last glare and stalks out of the room passing Black Canary on the way. She pauses and turns towards Artemis before turning back to Wally and I.

"I heard shouting and came to investigate," she states simply.

I push myself away from Wally who still had a grip on me. "Everything's fine. All rainbows and unicorns," I snap and stalk out of the kitchen.

Before I reach the main cave I hear the computer and recognize Artemis leaving. Good. I do not want to deal with her again. I feel a gust of wind again and I know Wally's beside me. I don't bother to look and keep going. I reach the main cave and start towards the Zeta tubes.

"Kim, I still want to talk to you," Wally says from next to me softly.

I turn to Wally and see a soft look on his face. He's upset and wants to talk. I don't blame him. I want to talk about it too but Artemis...Nope. I'm not letting her grate my nerves. And I'm not taking my anger at her out on Wally.

I sigh and nod my head. "Okay."

Wally rubs the back of his neck and glances down at me. "I was wondering if you were okay with what happened with Bialya."

I look at my feet and shrug. "I don't know. I'm not sure. I'm just...I don't even know." I glance up to see him red in the face. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Wally gives me a small grin. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was kinda hoping to pick up where we left off." Wally flashes me a flirty grin, slipping back to the flirty goofball that I know him to be.

Wally moves closer to me and I put my hands on his chest stopping him. My heart starts pounding. "Wally."

I look up at him and he gives me a grin before leaning in and kissing me softly. It's not what I'd imagine it to have been. It's my first kiss and seeing as I'm not sure what to do I just stand frozen. Within seconds instinct kicks in. I slide my hands from Wally's chest to his wrap around his neck. Wally wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

We separate and I stare up into his eyes. His perfect emerald green eyes. A smile is plastered across my face until I realize what just happened. I kissed Wally. I just kissed a guy I've literally known for three weeks. My smile drops into a frown and I squirm out of Wally's grip.

Wally's goofy smile drops into a frown. "Kim?" he asks.

I just hold up a hand and shake my head. "I'll, uh, talk to you later, Wally."

I turn towards the Zeta Tubes and put in the co-ordinates for the Batcave. A gust of wind announces Wally's presence next to me.

"Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it? Do you not like me?" Wally asks hurriedly.

I just turn and give Wally an apologetic smile before the computer recognizes me and I'm taken away in a flash of light. I arrive in the Batcave to see Dick and Bruce just pulling off their mask/cowls. Dick gives me a grin and starts talking about his mission with Bruce to take down Penguin.

Bruce interrupts Dick and asks, "Are you alright, Kim? Did something happen at the Cave?"

I turn red and shake my head, "No. Nothing happened. I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to go lie down. I'll see you guys for dinner later."

I rush out of the room and tears slip down my face. Wally's hurt face sticks to my mind like glue. I can't shake it and it's the only thing I can think about. I've hurt Wally but I've also hurt myself. I can't hide from him forever. I'll have to face him soon and when I do I'll have to know how I feel.

**Shoutout to SnowWolf22 to be the first to review last chapter and a second shoutout to Bookluver1999 for pointing out my errors in such a nice way.**

**I appreciate the questions and the pointing out my errors nicely. So far I haven't had any flames with this story and I'd like to keep it that way. Drop a review with your thoughts and I'll try to answer them either here or by PM.**

**I love all my readers, even if you haven't reviewed or followed the story. You guys keep me going.**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	6. Chapter 6 Terrors

**A/N: Here's the second chapter tonight. This one is the longer one of the two. This one takes place during Terrors. This is mostly Wally/Kim moments. Oh! I just realized that Wally and Kim don't have a couple name! Why don't you guys just leave a review with a suggestion and I'll choose my favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to DC Comics, yada, yada, yada. All that good stuff.**

"If it isn't Kimberly Miller, the newest ward of Bruce Wayne," a voice sneers from behind me.

I ignore it and continue walking. I've got the whole Wally issue to deal with and I'm worried about Megan and Superboy, now named Conner. They both went under cover in Belle Rev with no backup other than Aqualad and Red Tornado.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Miller," the voice snaps.

I take a deep breath and turn around to see Mallory North flanked by her lackeys Georgina Warrington and Evana Lawrence. Mallory gives me a smirk and steeps towards me. Georgina and Evana put their hands on their hips and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What do you want, North?" I ask plainly.

Mallory gives me a surprised look. "Is it not obvious? I want to know how you are doing. We haven't really had a 'conversation' since we were 13." Mallory looks over her shoulder and gives Georgina and Evana a smile. "What do you say girls? Do you want to have a good 'conversation' with our old girlfriend Kimberly?"

I just roll my eyes and walk away. Mallory can taunt me all she wants, threaten me all she wants, and even knock my books out of my hands but I'm not scared of her anymore. She can't push me around like she used to. Only two weeks back at school and she was trying to fall back into her old habits with me.

"Where do you think you're going Miller?" Mallory snaps and grabs a hold of my sweater vest.

Mallory tugs on me causing me to not only fall backwards on my butt, but stretching my vest as well. My textbook and notebooks fall around me and before I can get up Mallory aims for a kick to my face. I'm not expecting the kick and it connects with my jaw, jerking my head backwards.

It dazes me and Mallory, Georgina, and Evana take advantage of it. They all start kicking at me. Evana takes my legs, Georgina takes my torso, and of course the Queen B herself takes my head. I go to fight back but Bruce's voice echoes in my head. I have to take it. If I fight back I might really hurt one of them. Instead of fighting back I cover my head and focus on blocking most of Mallory's kicks. I curl into a ball and wait until it's over.

After what seems like forever they get bored and leave. I just lie on the ground surrounded by my many textbooks and notebooks. I hear the final bell of the day ring and get up before the stampede of students trample me. I hurriedly pick up my papers and notebooks. My textbooks I'm not to worried about. They can be replaced, my notes however are another story.

By the time I get my papers and notebooks picked up the crowd has thickened. I see people looking at me with sympathy. It's obvious what's happened. I know from past experiences that I'm probably covered in red spots that will no doubt bruise. I can also feel my split lip. My uniform is wrinkled, dirty, and has drips of blood on it from my lip. The only good thing is that its the end of the day and I don't have to sit through anymore classes.

I pick up my last book and head off campus. Alfred always parks around the corner to escape the after school traffic. Dick has Mathletes for the next few hours so its only me that Alfred's picking up. When I reach the limo Alfred is standing outside of it. A surprised look appears on his face when he sees me.

"Oh dear," Alfred gasps. "Are you alright, Miss Kimberly?"

I give Alfred a small smile. "I'm fine, just don't tell Bruce or Dick okay. I don't want them to know."

Alfred purses his lips and gives a small nod. "I will this time, Miss Kimberly. I can't guarantee a second time however."

Alfred opens the door and I climb in. I sort my things and get them in order again. Once I'm finished I lean back in my seat. The partition between the back and front of the limo rolls down and Alfred speaks through it.

"Master Bruce just called. You are needed at the cave for training with Mister West and Miss Crock. Master Dick will join when he is finished with Mathletes," Alfred says.

I sigh and nod my head. "Okay. You can drop me off at the nearest Zeta tube. I have workout clothes and my suit in my room at the cave."

Alfred gives a curt nod and turns down an alley. I see the zeta tube only a few feet from the limo and roll my eyes. He had headed this way to begin with, no doubt giving me a bit to compose myself before delivering the news.

Alfred comes around and opens my door before I even realize it. I just shake my head and climb out. "I'll see you later Alfred."

Alfred pats my shoulder before climbing into the limo and driving off. I head toward the zeta tube only to have someone jump from the fire escape above me with a smirk on their face. I just glare at the new arrival.

"Crock," I say with no emotion.

"Miller," Artemis replies in kind. "Get hit by a car?"

I just roll my eyes and respond. "Isn't Star City where you should be at? I mean, aren't they an hour behind us?"

Artemis' eyes widen. "Uh...I mean."

I just put my hand up. "Look. Let's just forget this and the incident in the Cave the other day. Okay?"

Artemis narrows her eyes. "Why would I want that?"

I just cross my arms and snap, "I'm trying to be nice alright? I've already got three bitches to deal with at school and I don't want to have friction on the Team because of me. I didn't say we had to be best friends. I'm just saying I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. We don't even have to acknowledge one another out of team training and missions."

Artemis raises an eyebrow and gestures towards my clothes. "I'd think you could take those girls."

I huff and turn away, opening up the zeta tubes. "If I fight back I might hurt one of them. Not only that but if they get it in their minds that I'm weak then who would think of me as a hero?"

Artemis nods. "Fine. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Just don't tell anyone that I live here."

I give her a curt nod. "Deal. I know your not Green Arrow's niece and I don't care who you actually are."

I don't wait for her response. I enter the zeta tube and enter the co-ordinates.

**_Recognized Magik B08_**

I step off the platform and walk a few feet before Artemis comes through.

_**Recognized Artemis B07**_

Black Canary stands with her hands on her hips, as if waiting for us. When she sees me her face falls from it's smirk.

"Kimberly? What happened?" she asks.

I wave her away. "A few girls at school. Don't worry about it. They are just small bruises. I've gotten worse during training."

_**Recognized Kid Flash B03**_

A gust of wind and Wally's standing next to me. He gives me a sheepish grin to begin with before his face turns to shock. "Kim! Are you alright?"

I snap and shove him away from me as he starts towards me. "I'm fine! Good God! I'm not dying alright! It's just a split lip and a few bruises. I mean really! I'm a hero that's trained with Batman for three years in hand to hand! You'd think you'd know that he kicks harder than three stupid girls at my damn school!"

I storm away and go get changed. By the time I get back, cleaned up and ready to go for training Robin's already arrived and is fighting Wally. I stand next to Artemis who is standing with her hands on her hips.

"He likes you a lot," Artemis says hurt.

I don't glance at her when I respond. "I know. But I don't know what to do."

"Do you like him?" she asks.

I let out a sigh. "That's the problem. I'm attracted to him and I feel this connection with him but I've only known him for about a month. I don't know him. I don't know what his likes are and his dislikes. The only things I know about him is that he eats a lot, likes to flirt, and doesn't believe in magic. The last of which kinda sticks in my head. I mean I have magic and he believes that my magic is some sort of power that I have." I end my rant and continue to purposely not look at Artemis.

"You need to figure out how you feel soon. If you hurt him I swear to god-" Artemis gets her threat cut off by me.

"You don't have to finish that. I know you like him-"

Artemis cuts me off. "I do not like him!" she snaps.

"Then why did you flip the other day when you overheard us talking?" I ask.

Artemis sighs and turn to look at her. She's watching Wally with a soft expression on her face. "The way we argue. It reminds me of me and my sister before she left. I see him as a brother and do not want him hurt."

It's my turn to sigh. I look away from Artemis and glance at the fight between Robin and Wally. "I barely know him yet I want to nothing more than to march up to him and kiss him again."

"Again?" Artemis snaps.

I let out a sigh and nod. "Yes. Again. You are the only one that knows besides Wally and I. Of course, I'm sure Batman will know soon. He likes to go through the footage of when we are training. This room has motion sensor security. He goes down the list of videos that are-" I cut myself off and blush beet red. "Oh god." I place my hand over my face.

"What?" Artemis asks.

"Security videos of the Cave, Hall of Justice, and Watchtower are all uploaded to the League's database. Which means that anyone in the league can access the video of Wally and I kissing then me running from him."

"You ran from him?" Artemis snaps.

I cross my arms and look at my boots. "Yeah. I enjoyed it. I'm glad he kissed me. It was my firsted and it was amazing. Then when it was over I realized that I hadn't known him for long and freaked. I guess I just always imagined knowing the great guy for years and then having a passionate kiss. I didn't think my first kiss would be with a guy I hadn't even known for a month."

Artemis shoves me in the shoulder, "Is that why you've been avoiding him all week?"

I nod my head and glance up at her. Her eyes are full of anger.

"You'd better talk to him. I don't mean tomorrow or next week. I mean today," Artemis snaps.

With that she storms away from me and goes and speaks with Black Canary. Canary nods her head and once Robin has knocked Wally flat on his back she announces that Artemis and Robin are up next. Wally gets up and gets off the mat as Artemis walks past him. She whispers something to him and his eyes turn to me. Artemis gets in position in front of Robin and whispers something to him as well. Robin's eyes go between me and Wally before he nods his head.

Robin attacks Artemis and Wally makes his way towards me. I stand with my arms crossed and look away from him.

He just stands next to me for a few seconds and no doubt is rubbing the back of his neck. "Kim. Look. I'm sorry about the other day," he apologizes.

I snap my head up and shake my head. "No, don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I just ran away after this amazing kiss and I haven't even spoken to you properly since."

Wally's frown turns into a sloppy grin. "Amazing kiss, huh?"

I give him a small smile. "I am sorry, though. I shouldn't have run away. I should have spoken to you then and expressed my feelings."

"What are your feelings?" Wally asks softly.

I take a deep breath before responding. "I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted how?"

I look up at Wally again and see his emerald green eyes twinkling. I release a soft sigh and respond, "I like you Wally. A lot. I feel like there is something between us and it could grow into something else."

Wally's face falls, "There's a but coming isn't there?"

A soft small creeps up onto my face. "But, I've only known you for a month. I don't truly know you. I don't want to go into a relationship without knowing that person."

Wally grins. "So you want to get to know me? Like go on a date?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. A date. Maybe a few. I want to invest my feelings into a relationship if there is something that I find out later could put a complete end to it."

Wally slings his arm around my shoulders and presses a kiss to my temple. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight. Dress casually."

With that Wally zooms to the zeta tubes and leaves the caves. I nit my eyes together in confusion and turn to face a shocked Black Canary and a grinning Robin and Artemis.

"Where did Wally go?" Canary asks.

I shrug my shoulders and a smile creeps up onto my face.

I've got a date with Wally.

(MAGIK!)

"Miss Kimberly," a voice comes from my door. I turn and see Alfred standing with a small smile on his face. "Master Wallace is downstairs in the parlor with Master Bruce and Master Richard."

I smile, "Thanks Alfred. Tell Wally I'll be down in a minutes. Oh, and make sure Bruce doesn't scare him off."

Alfred gives me a small nod and exits my room. I double check my outfit. I'm wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with ripped knees. I've got white tank top on with a purple plaid button up over the top. The sleeves are rolled up to just below my elbows. My hair is in it's usual braid over my right shoulder and I'm not wearing any make-up. On my feet is my brand new pair of black and purple converse.

Once I've double checked my outfit I head downstairs. I hear Dick's cackling and sigh. There's no telling what's happened. I enter the parlor to see Wally pale faced and Bruce smirking. Dick's got his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Wallace," Bruce states calmly.

Dick glances up and pulls his fist out of his mouth. "Don't you look nice, Kim."

Both Bruce and Wally turn their heads towards me. Bruce's smirk drops and Wally smiles a bit.

I give Bruce a smile and raise an eyebrow. "You've had your fun, Bruce. Come on Wally."

Wally lets out a relieved breath and stands. Bruce stands as well, "Alfred will be driving the two of you and picking you up. After your date, Alfred will drop Wally off at a zeta tube."

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Let's go Wally."

I lead Wally out of the manor with Alfred right behind us. When we get outside I sigh in relief at one of Bruce's more modest cars. He only has a few of them and only uses them while undercover. Alfred opens the door closest and I slide in. Wally just walks around and gets in by himself. Alfred climbs in and drives off.

"How come you didn't tell me that you knew about Bruce and Dick's hobbies?" I ask.

Wally chuckles, "I wasn't sure if you knew or not and hadn't had a chance to ask Dick. He told me this afternoon to tell me to just come in through the basement."

Wally must have been lectured by Bruce when he found out as well. Even in the confines of a car. If not in the manor or Batcave do not speak openly about them being heroes.

I look at Alfred who is watching not only the road but us through the rear view mirror. I sigh and turn back to Wally who has a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I ask.

Wally reaches out and grabs my hand. "Just thinking."

"About?" I question.

Wally chuckles. "If you must know. I was thinking you'll like where we are going."

I nod my head skeptically and turn to look out the window. Wally keeps hold of my hand until we arrive at our destination. Alfred pulls up in front of a small diner and Wally climbs out. I climb out and glance up at the diner's name. A small grin etches across my face and Wally comes back around the car. He grabs hold of my hand and gives me a grin.

"You don't seem the fancy restaurant type. I figured you like it here," Wally comments.

I grin happily and whisper, "More than you know."

Wally gets a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I release a soft sigh, "My dad meet my mom here. She was a waitress here while she worked her way through college. My dad worked around the corner at Wayne Tech and came here frequently. If not for this diner I wouldn't be here."

Wally tightens his grip on my hand at the mention of my parents. "Let's go inside and get that milkshake."

Wally leads me inside and we grab a booth in the corner of the diner. A waitress comes up and asks what we want to drink.

"I want a large triple fudge milkshake," Wally says.

She turns to me and I give her my order. "I'll take a birthday cake milkshake."

The waitress nods and says she'll be right back. I flip through the small menu, trying to ignore the awkwardness. I decide to just get a cheeseburger and onion rings. I close the menu and see Wally smiling at me.

I lean back in the booth and give him a small smile.

Wally's the first to speak up. "So, you wanted to know more about me. Ask away. I'm an open book."

I nod my head. "How about I'll ask a question and then we both answer then you ask a question and we just repeat it that way?"

Wally nods, "Alright, you begin."

"What's your full name?" I ask.

Wally blushes, "It's stupid but I'll tell you. Wallace Rudolph West. My middle name comes from my dad. I don't like to tell people."

I chuckle. "My middle name comes from my mom. Kimberly Grace Miller."

Wally nods his head. "Favorite color and why?"

"Purple. It's the color of my magic," I add the last part in a whisper.

Wally nods. "Mine's yellow. It's a color of my suit and it's the color of my favorite snack, bananas."

I shake my head. "Alright then. What's your favorite memory?"

Wally thinks for a moment before responding. "It's got to be the first time I ran. I had just gotten home from the hospital and got upset about something. I just took off. Uncle Barry found me in China at this weird run down restaurant. Apparently after the accident he stuck a tracer on me so if my powers showed up he could find me. We ate at the restaurant and he took me home. Before he dropped me off back at home I asked him I could be his sidekick. He said after a few months of training I might be able to."

Wally's grinning slightly at the thought of the memory.

"Here ya go, sweeties," the waitress reappears with our milkshakes. She sets them in front of us. "A large triple fudge milkshake and a regular birthday cake shake. Are you two ready to order?"

Wally answers, "Yeah. Uh, I want the triple cheeseburger with an order of onion rings and an order of french fries."

I shake my head at Wally's order. That huge appetite of his. The waitress looks at me and I give her my order, "Just a cheeseburger and an order of onion rings."

The waitress takes our menus and heads off to put our orders in. Wally and I take a sip of our milkshakes before getting back to talking.

"What about you?" Wally asks taking another sip.

I sigh and grip my milkshake. "It's my ninth birthday. Mom and Dad took me to the planetarium and then the zoo. Afterwards they brought me here. It was when I first heard the story of how they met." I feel my voice starting to shake. "It was the last thing we did as a family. We left here and got on a bus to go back to our apartment. It was hijacked by the Joker and Harly." I look at Wally whose small has faded. "Joker grabbed me as a hostage against Batman when he showed up. Joker ran off with me with Batman chasing after us. Batman got me back with no scratches but when we arrived on the scene my mom was in a body bag with my dad crying over it. Harly shot my mom in the chest when she started after Joker. My mom died trying to protect me." I look away from Wally and down at my milkshake. "Haven't traveled public transportation since then."

Wally stays quiet then reaches out and grabs a hold of my hand. "I know your used to hearing that people are sorry for your loss. I'm just going to say that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. No matter if we go somewhere from this date or not. I'm here and I always will be."

I look back up at Wally and give him a small smile. "Can we talk about something else?"

Wally nods, "Anything you want to."

(MAGIK!)

I chuckle at Wally's outrageous tale of when he and Dick meet in civvies the first time. Our hands are intertwined and we are sitting closer in the backseat than on the ride to the diner. I learned a lot about Wally, the biggest thing being that I really liked him.

"We've arrived, Master Wallace, Miss Kimberly," Alfred announces from the front seat.

"Thanks Alfred," Wally says before climbing out.

"I'll be right back, Alfred," I say, climbing out behind Wally.

Alfred chuckles, "Of course, Miss Kimberly."

I shut the door behind me and meet up with Wally at the zeta tube.

"I had a good time," I inform him with a smile on my face.

Wally's face stretches into a grin. "I did too." He reaches up and starts rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering. You know. We're dating but I was just wondering if, you know, you wanted to-but you don't have to-I don't want to pressure you or anything."

I reach up and kiss Wally lightly on the lips. When I pull back Wally's giving me a sloppy smile.

"Wally. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." I say with a slight blush.

Wally's face blushes but his grin stays firmly in place. "I'm the one that's honored babe."

I chuckle lightly and this time Wally leans down and pulls me into a kiss. Before the kiss can get any deeper I pull away with a slight smirk.

"You do realize Alfred is watching everything we are doing?" I ask softly.

Wally chuckles, "I'm sure he won't say anything."

I reach up and give Wally a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Cave."

Wally returns my peck on the lips with a kiss on the temple. "I'm looking forward to it. Have a good day at school tomorrow."

Wally grabs my hand and squeezes it before sliding into the zeta tube. In a flash of light he's gone and I make my way back to the car. I slide into the backseat and see Alfred with a smirk on his face.

"I assume we shall tell Master Bruce nothing of this?" Alfred asks.

I chuckle, "Right you are Alfred."

Alfred chuckles and drives us back to the manor.

**Yay! Wally and Kim are together and we are getting back to action next chapter! Note from up top, I made Kim have a group of bullies because I have a plan for them. If you think about you might guess. Cuz who starts Gotham Academy in Homefront? So the bullies are just a way to thicken the plot. I'm not doing it to make Kim get sympathy. Like she blew up earlier claiming she's fine. She really is. She's just having to deal with bullies like Mallory cuz I need a plot thickener:) I'm just mean like that.**

**Anyway, don't forget to drop a review with Wally and Kim's couple name. It can be made out of their full names if you want. Wallace and Kimberly, or a combination of the two. I don't care as long as it sounds cute:)**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	7. Chapter 7 Homefront

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I'm in college and had a crap load of stuff to do. Plus my Alma Mater's homecoming was Friday and I had to go to my first football game as an alumni:) I'm thinking about setting up certain days to update. Like Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Or Mondays and Thursdays. Just something that seems a bit stable and lets me have enough time to get a good chapter written.**

**Anyway, this chapter's not as long as I wanted it to be. I struggled for hours to add Kim into Homefront to no avail until this solution came up. Don't be upset with me because of what happens and how little she has to do with the original plotline of the episode. This ties into upcoming chapters.**

"Come on Kim. You need to make more friends." Bette whines next to me.

I shut my locker and glare at Bette. "So you are saying that I don't have any friends and I'm antisocial."

Bette glares back at me. "That's exactly what I'm saying and you glaring at me isn't going to change my opinion."

"I've already told you that I have friends," I mumble as I shut my locker.

Bette rolls her eyes. "Yes, these people that you meet on some European trip that you took. You've told me that a million times. I'm talking about more friends that you talk to everyday. You know, in person."

"Fine! Whatever. Just don't expect me to meet this girl and we end up besties." I give in.

Bette is just unrelenting when she sets her mind to something. If I don't hit it off with the new girl I have no doubt Bette will find a way to at least make us tolerate the other.

Bette squeals and grabs my arm. "Let's go! I'm supposed to meet her in the front court yard."

Bette drags me behind her through the herd of students. We reach the front courtyard and while she's looking for the new girl I'm trying to avoid eye contact with Mallory. She's across the courtyard but she's with her boyfriend and his friends. Usually when she's not with her lackies she leaves me alone.

"I see her!" Bette grabs my arm again and drags me over to the new girl. She's got her back turned tugging on her skirt.

"Hey!" Bette says releasing me and tapping on the girls shoulder. "I'm Bette, your new student liaison. This is Kim, a friend of mine."

The girl turns around and I chuckle. "Hey Artemis. I didn't know you got the Wayne Foundation Scholarship."

Artemis seems a little stumped at what to do. She's clearly not sure how to handle us going to the same school and explaining how we know each other.

Bette looks between the two of us. "You know each other?"

I give Bette a grin. "Yeah, she is one of the girls I told you about that I met on the European trip. She won her ticket."

Bette grins, "That's wonderful!"

Suddenly Dick appears out of nowhere and snaps a picture of him and Artemis. "We'll laugh about this someday," he says with a cackle before disappearing.

Artemis just looks at me and Bette stunned. "Uh, who was that?"

Bette rolls her eyes, "Just some stupid freshman."

I elbow Bette, "That stupid freshman is my brother in all but blood."

Bette sighs. "Whatever, even you admit he's annoying at times." Bette looks at her watch and hooks her arms in mine and Artemis'. "Come on. I've got to give Artemis a tour and Kim you've got Chemistry."

I let out a groan and let Bette drag me into the school.

(MAGIK!)

"So how was school?" Megan asks.

I shrug. "It was fine. I'm failing Chemistry though."

"You should have told me, babe. I'm a genius in science," a voice comes from the doorway.

Megan and I look up to see Wally in his Kid Flash suit and Conner. Conner sticks his hands in his pocket and says, "Hey Megan. I'm going to go work on my bike. You want to come help?"

Megan's face lights up and floats over to him. "Of course! Have fun you two!"

Megan and Conner leave and I'm left with Wally who's removed his cowl. He walks over and steals the uneaten portion of my sandwich.

"Hey!" I whine. "Get your own food."

Wally takes a huge bite of my sandwich and then gives me a grin. "You want me to make it up to you?"

I act like I'm thinking about it. "I don't know. Depends on how you're going to make it up to me."

Wally pulls me towards him and reaches behind me. He leans down and...kisses my forehead.

"Thanks for the sandwich babe," Wally says before zooming off.

I turn around and find my other half of the sandwich gone. I huff and storm after Wally. No doubt going to bother Megan and Conner. By the time I reach them Kaldur has joined as well.

They were talking about school.

"My loyalties are to the team first. This team. Not the Bumblebees," Megan says happily.

I grin and walk towards Wally. His head is under Conner's motorcycle. I pull my leg back and as I go to kick him an explosion rocks the Cave, throwing us back. My head connects with something hard and I black out.

(MAGIK!)

I let out a groan. The back of my head is pounding in pain. I open my eyes and see a robot standing above me. Before I can move it snatches me up and places a muzzle/collar thing on me. Its like the collars that Belle Rev uses except this one extends upward to cover my mouth as well. Another Robot grabs me and places these handcuffs on my hands. They look more like orbs that fit around my hands.

They toss me to the ground and the back of my head explodes in pain again. I roll over and before I succumb to the darkness again, I see Aqualad and Miss Martian trapped in a fire cage.

(MAGIK!)

"Kim," a voice calls. "Kimberly? Kimberly are you alright?"

I open my eyes and see Robin standing above me with a worried look. I'm still stuck in the stupid muzzle and handcuff things. But I could honestly care less, my head is hurting a hundred times worse than the first time I woke up. Robin helps me stand and black spots appear in front of my eyes.

"You are not feeling the aster, Kim. You've got a massive gash and bump on the back of your head. Are you in pain?" Robin asks.

If I could speak I would say a sarcastic comeback. Instead I have to resort to slightly nodding my head. I lift my arms up a bit, signalling to get this crap off of me.

Robin gives me a frown. "We can't get it off. Artemis and I got an EMP to go off and it's cut off all machines. Superboy and KF are still stuck in that metal and we can't get them out."

"Rob! Is Magik alright?" I hear Wally shout.

"She's got a bit of a gash and bump but she's standing!" Robin calls back. Robin gives me a grin and wraps his arm around my waist to help me down the steps. "Come on. Let's get you down there before he loses it. You've been out nearly the entire time and he's gone crazy with worry about you."

Robin helps me down the steps seeing as I'm still wobbly on my feet. When we get down there I see Wally and Conner trapped in what looks like Conner's melted bike. Wally frowns when he sees me.

"She's covered in blood. You said she was alright, Rob. She does not look alright," Wally goes on.

Artemis, who's standing next to him, smacks him in the back of the head. "Chill Baywatch. She'll be alright. No lasting damage."

Aqualad and Megan appear next to us. Megan looks a little less green than usual and Aqualad is covered in sweat.

"Is everyone alright?" Aqualad asks.

Everyone responds then looks at me. I hold up my hands a bit, meaning 'I'd be alright if someone would get these things off.'

Robin chuckles, "Aqualad, can you use your strength to get these things off of her? I don't think she likes them."

I glare at Robin and Aqualad moves towards us. Aqualad grips the handcuffs first and tear them off. I flex my stiff fingers as Aqualad moves to my mouth and rips the muzzle off.

I take a deep breath of air in through my mouth. "Thank god," is my first response. I give Aqualad a smile, "Thank you. Those things aren't comfortable."

Robin releases me so I can try to stand upright on my own but my vision blurs and Aqualad jumps forward to grab me.

"I believe your wound is worse than it seems," he murmurs to me.

I cringe at the pain shooting through my head. "Oh god my head is pounding. I think I've got a concussion."

"You said she'd be alright, Rob! What happened to that?" Kid Flash snaps.

I look at Kid Flash and send him a glare. "You shout again and my well being will be the least of your worries."

"At least we know it hasn't affected her mind," Artemis remarks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid Flash snaps at her trying to defend me.

"She's fine, Kid Flash." I glance at Artemis and we share a smile. I turn to face everyone else. "What happened? And who were the robots?"

Robin and Artemis jump into the story of how they defeated the robots. Robin explains his options of drowning or pretending to at least.

"Figured my only option was to surrender. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though," Robin finishes. Aqualad is still supporting me and I am leaning my head against his shoulder. Not romantically, just that I'm kinda tired.

Conner and Megan grab for each other's hand as Wally snaps at Artemis who's holding some sort of laser thing.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally gives Artemis a glare then softens his look to smile at me.

"It's not working genius. EMP remember? Shuts down all working machines," Artemis snaps back at him.

"All machines present at the time," a voice announces from behind us. We turn and see Red Tornado flying in. What has occurred?"

"We had a little visit from your family," Robin says glancing towards the robots.

Artemis glares at Red Tornado. "Your extremely nasty family!" she shouts.

"I was not aware I had relations," Red Tornado states and strides towards the robots.

"Where have you been?" Superboy questions.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower," Red Tornado supplies. "When communications with the Cave went down I proceeded to investigate. Your Zeta tubes were also nonfunctional so I teleported to Providence and proceeded here."

Sphere, Conner's pet robot thing he got from the Bialya mission, comes back on and jumps from it's crater in the wall.

"Hey boy," Conner greets it.

Artemis grunts and we turn to her to see her shutting the laser thing off.

Kid Flash and Robin look to each other and say simultaneously, "The pulse's worn off."

We all turn to the robots to see Red Tornado rising into the air. He creates a vacuum sucking the oxygen from the air. Aqualad drops me and my knees hit the floor first. I instantly reach for my neck and start struggling to breath. As the darkness looms in front of me the last thing I think is, 'Not again.'

(MAGIK!)

"Kimberly? Kimberly are you alright?"

I peek my eyes open and see Black Canary above me. She gives me a gentle smile before turning and looking a a black blur. "She's awake Batman."

My vision clears and I see I'm in the infirmary, again. I groan. "I've blacked out three times tonight!"

"I'm not surprised. When you didn't wake up with the others I had Canary bring you straight here," Batman says while moving closer to my bed. "You've got a severe concussion. Your magic seems to be healing it faster than the normal rate, however."

"Like when my magic healed my wounds right after the explosion when I was twelve?" I ask, thinking of my scars. "But it didn't heal it right. What if it doesn't heal the concussion right?"

Batman places a hand on my shoulder. "Your magic has developed in the past three years. Just in case, though, you will be staying here for the next 24 hours to be monitored. By the rate that you are healing you should be fine by then."

I huff and cross my arms. "Can you at least tell me if Wally's been freed from that metal?"

Canary answers for me. "Captain Atom freed Conner fifteen minutes ago and is now helping Flash with Wally. They estimate he should be free in the next twenty minutes."

I turn to Batman, "Where's everyone else? And did you find Red Tornado?"

"Megan is resting in her room. Conner has also gone to bed. Aqualad is talking with Aquaman. Both Artemis and Robin have gone home," Batman replies.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "And the answer to my second question?"

"Red Tornado, along with the other two robots, fled. The League is looking for them as we speak," Batman says in a monotone voice.

I let out another groan and lean against my bed. "By staying here did you mean at the Cave in general or in the infirmary?"

"The infirmary," Batman deadpans.

"Come on!" I exclaim. Batman turns to me and with a twitch of his cowl I can tell he's raising an eyebrow at me. I huff and cross my arms. "What am I supposed to do in the infirmary for twenty four hours?"

"Not sleep. You need to stay awake so your magic can concentrate on healing," Batman says as he leaves the infirmary.

I turn to Canary to see her giving me a small smile. "I'll stay with you tonight and keep you up. I'm sure Wally will want to stay with you all day tomorrow."

I give her a small smile. A crash from outside the infirmary doors makes us jump and turn that way. Wally comes barging through the doors with a worried look on his face. His cowl has been thrown off and he is speeding towards me.

"Are you alright? Robin mentioned a concussion before he left. I only just got free of that metal. I would have been here sooner." Wally rushes through his words but at a reasonable pace and not a superspeed one.

I give him a small smile and pull him closer to me. I place a small peck on his lips before pulling back and gazing into his eyes.

"I'm alright, okay? My magic is healing my concussion faster than normal. Kinda like your speed healing your wounds faster. I'll be 100% in the next 24 hours." I give Wally another peck.

"Ahem."

Wally and I turn towards the doors to see the Flash standing there with his arms crossed. I turn red as I hear Canary start chuckling beside me. I look at Wally and see him as red as his hair.

"Uncle Barry, sorry for just running off like that. It's just-" Wally cuts himself off and glances down at me.

Flash chuckles. "I understand Kid. But you need to say goodbye. You've got school tomorrow."

Wally frowns. "Can't I skip school and hang out with Kim?"

Flash rolls his eyes. "Sorry Kid but that's up to your parents." Flash glances at me and gives me a small smile. "Hope you get to feeling better, Kim." He looks back at Wally and holds up five fingers. "You have five minutes and that's real minutes not speedster minutes."

Wally chuckles as Flash exits. Canary stands and places a hand on my shoulder. "I'll grab a TV and some movies for us to watch. I'll also see if I can get someone to run out and get us some food. Do you like Chinese?"

"Yeah, and thanks Canary." I give Canary a smile and she returns it.

"No problem. I'll be back when it's time for Wally to go." Canary gives us a smirk before she leaves us alone.

Wally slides me over in my bed and lies next to me, pulling me into his arms in the process.

"I thought I lost you. Those robots were relentless and kept making sure you were passed out. I think Aqualad was getting irritated between me and Conner asking him if you and Megan were alright." Wally kisses my forehead and I snuggle in towards him.

"I'm okay Wally. It's part of the job. I'm sure there will be numerous more times when I'm attacked. I'm also sure that there will be times when you are attacked and I'll freak out about you."

I hear Wally sigh and pull me closer. "Babe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

I tilt my head so I'm looking at Wally and then I smirk. "You'd probably starve because you wouldn't have anyone to steal sandwiches from."

Wally turns red, "Ah ha, I thought you'd forgotten about that."

I just raise an eyebrow and shake my head. I plant a kiss on Wally's cheek before responding. "You only wish."

**Shoutout to SnowWolf22 for being a loyal reader of the story! You make me want to keep the plot interesting and you keep me motivated to keep writing.**

**Also to SnowWolf22 in response to your review-I decided to put Artemis and Kim like this because in my heads I see them as friends and then I came up with this great idea how to get them to really be great friends. So, I couldn't make them hate each other but I want there to still be a bit of tension until that happens. I love Artemis and I love me some Spitfire but OC/Wally stories are my favorite. So when I read the ones that have Artemis as this complete bitch I'm like...UGH! I chose Kim's middle name because I thought it fit perfectly with this idea that's been buzzing around my head. **

**As for ship names, some have really made me laugh! I love Kally, Walberly, Kimally, and Wimberly. Unless I get a new review with more suggestions it'll probably be one of these four. Thanks to those that took the time to give suggestions! I really appreciate it! **

**And thanks to all for the 12 amazing reviews I've gotten!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	8. Chapter 8 Alpha Male

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Another update for you all! This episode takes place during Alpha Males, but I kinda had Kim doing her own thing this time. I've stated previously-or at least I think I have-that this story will take place based around Kim's adventures. This chapter is setting up some major plot devices that I plan to use in the future. So, stick with me. This chapter does have a bit of Kim getting to fight the bad guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

"I feel fine!" I argue. I stand with my arms crossed and glaring at Batman.

"I said you are not going on that mission and that is an order, do you understand?" Batman growls.

I huff and plop back down on the stupid infirmary bed. It's been eighteen hours and I feel fine. Batman took a scan and said I looked fine. However he's insisting that I stay in the infirmary for at least another hour.

Batman shuts down the computer and stalks from the room. I huff again and pull my feet back up on the stupid infirmary bed. He let me sleep a few hours ago and I feel refreshed and ready to get debriefed with the team. Batman doesn't feel the same way though. He wants to make sure that I have no lasting damage.

"Stupid Reds. I'll dismantle them with my bare hands," I grumble.

"What's this about Red's?" I jerk my head around and see Canary leaning against the door frame.

I huff for the umpteenth time and jerk back to my former position. "Batman says I need to stay here for at least another hour! But I feel fine and he says I look fine! There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to go on this mission."

Canary comes and takes the seat next to my bed. "Did you ever think that it's because he doesn't want you permanently damaged? I mean, sure, you have to sit this mission out but it means you'll be able to go on plenty more missions."

I roll my eyes at Dr. Dinah, as I dubbed her last night when she started getting all Dr. Phil on me about Wally. "Okay, you may have a point there. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't at least be able to go and provide back up or areal support in the bioship. I mean, we are talking about the same Team right?"

Canary chuckles at my implication. I love my teammates, but we get ourselves into more trouble than what a recon team should.

"I understand your frustrations. Every Leaguer has had to sit out a mission or two because they were injured. I've sat out numerous missions. Even Batman's sat out a mission before. The other members of the team will understand where you are coming from soon enough. I'm not wishing them ill but it happens to everyone." Canary places her hand on mine.

I glance over at her and let out a sigh. "Fine, whatever. No mission for me. I just wish I could at least leave this stupid infirmary."

Canary smirks, "Then let's go. Batman told me to let you out of here when you accepted that you weren't going on this mission."

I roll my eyes and swing myself off the bed. "Stupid Bat. He always finds a way to get to a person."

Canary chuckles. "That's a Bat for you."

Canary leads me from the infirmary and into the mission room. When I enter I see the entire team ganged up on Aqualad. Conner has Aqualad pinned against a wall with Megan looking worried off to his left. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin are all standing behind Conner glaring at Aqualad. Aqualad has his hands gripped around Conner's trying to shove him off.

"Enough," Batman says calmly. The Team backs off of Aqualad and turn to pay attention to him. Once they are all backed off of Aqualad and I'm standing next to Wally, he continues. "Seeing as Red Tornado is...missing. The Team will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel says with a grin.

I just raise an eyebrow at the guy and glance at the team. They all still seem peeved off at Aqualad so they don't really pay attention to the awkwardness of his address to us.

Conner turns to Aqualad and murmurs something that I can't hear. Batman steps forward and interrupts Conner.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League and therefore the League's responsibility. You will leave him to us." Batman turns and waves his hand, causing the holographic computer to pull up a file. "I have another assignment for this team."

"Gotham Mayor Attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?" Kid Flash reads questionably out loud from beside me.

"Batman, please. Tell me you are not sending us on this joke of an ape chase," Robin pleads.

Batman gives Robin a hard look before responding, "I never joke about the mission." Robin looks down at his feet ashamed. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills attack only seems to be the latest in a series of instances. Aqualad," he turns to Aqualad, "you will take your team to investigate."

Kid Flash murmurs next to me, "Yeah, his team."

I put my hands on my hips and glare at Kid Flash first. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Why are you all mad at Aqualad?"

Every head whips towards me. Batman sends me his famous glare but I don't buckle. Sure, I've interrupted a mission debriefing for a mission I'm not even going on but I don't want them upset about something stupid before they leave.

Conner is the first to speak up. He shouts angrily gesturing towards Aqualad, "He knew there was a traitor on the team and didn't tell anyone."

I nod my head in a questionable manner. "Okay," I say. "What does that matter? Do we all seriously think Red Tornado is traitor?"

Artemis shouts next. "He should have told us when he first found out! Instead he withheld information that could have killed us."

I cross my arms and glare at everyone on the team besides Aqualad. "You're all acting like five-year olds. Did you even let Aqualad explain who the source was from or why he didn't share?"

I look between five of my teammates and nod, "Yeah, I didn't think so." I turn to Robin and Kid Flash. "You guys have trusted Kaldur for years. Now you are mad at him because he withheld a secret? Everyone on this team has a secret!"

Everyone raises their eyebrows and looks at me. I keep my arms crossed and glare at the entire team. I'm fuming. I point at Aqualad, "He withheld the information about this stupid traitor for a reason. A reason that you haven't even to ask about!"

Kid Flash burst out next, "That doesn't matter Kim! You don't understand. Robin, Aqualad, and I started this team because the League was hiding things from us. Now he's hiding stuff from us!"

I cross my arms and glare at Wally. "You're hiding stuff from the team too!"

Wally glares back at me. "Don't you even dare bring that up! I told you that because I thought I could trust you!"

"So you don't trust me to not say anything? I haven't! I just said you're hiding stuff too!" I shout at him. Tears falling from the corner of my eyes. It's the first time Wally and I have argued since we became a couple. I point to Robin. "I was going to say he's hiding stuff too but you instantly think that I'm going to reveal what you told me in confidence?"

Wally keeps glaring at me but doesn't speak. He's not sure what to say. Wally's face finally softens and he steps towards me. I shove him away and put a finger in his face. "Don't you dare touch me, Wallace!"

"This is not the time for you two to hash it out," Batman says with an edge to his voice. "As I was saying, Aqualad. Take your team and depart for India to check this out. Magik is staying behind for this mission."

Aqualad gives a sharp nod and the others shove past him on their way to the hanger. Kid Flash doesn't move from his spot, staring at me.

"Kid," Aqualad calls from the hallway. "We depart in five minutes."

Kid Flash gives a sharp nod but does't take his eyes off of me. "Kim, I just want to apologize."

I keep my arms crossed and glare at the ground. "You have a mission," I state coldly. "If you want to talk we will talk when you return."

Wally gives me a nod and starts to leave. "I don't want to argue with you Kim."

I soften my look but still try to keep the hard look. "Then don't." I state again. Wally nods and walks away. When he's almost out of the room I call for him. "Wally," he turns to look at me. "If you come back hurt, I will hurt you."

Wally gives me a small smile before taking off for the hanger. I turn back to the room of adults. Green Arrow and Canary are trying to look engaged in a conversation but are failing. Batman and Captain Marvel aren't even trying to hide that they witnessed the entire thing.

Batman turns to Captain Marvel and nods towards the hanger. "Go with them. I have a feeling that they are going to end up in trouble."

Captain Marvel gives him a huge grin and flies out of the room. I sigh and look up at Batman. He walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry that you and Wally are having issues but next time, wait until the appropriate place and time before handling it."

I look at the ground. "It wasn't intentional and we didn't have problems. Not until I heard him and the rest of the team were being stupid about the whole Aqualad secret thing."

Batman retracts his hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

I grit my teeth at the question. I've been asked that at least a thousand times since last night. "I'm perfectly well. Thank you very much," I snap.

Batman nods. "Good. I have a mission I want you to go on."

I cross my arms. "What happened with me not going on a mission?"

"If you recall, I said you were not going on the India mission with the team,"Batman retorts.

I smirk slightly to myself. Sneaky Bat.

"There has been a magical disturbance in Texas. Since Zatara is currently off world you are the only other magical user between the League and Team. That is why Green Arrow and Canary are here. I will make this clear." Batman crosses his arms and looks me in the eyes. "You are there to provide information on the subject and as backup if it ends up in an altercation. If the disturbance can wait until Zatara returns in a two days, he will return and handle the situation. You are not to cause any unnecessary risks. Do you understand?"

I roll my eyes, "Understood."

Batman nods and look up at Green Arrow and Canary. "Do not let anything happen to her. Your first priority is to find out what the disturbance is. Second is protecting Magik."

"I'd say you are almost protective of the young magician," Green Arrow comments.

"Witch," I correct. "If you are going to tease him, at least use the correct lingo."

Canary smirks at Green Arrow and pats him on the shoulder before looking at Batman. "Transportation?"

"Three bikes are waiting for you in the garage by the vehicle transports. All three have been outfitted with GPS that are already locked onto the co-ordinates of the disturbance. If you Zeta to Dallas you should arrive at the location within an hour." Batman leaves with a swoop of his cape.

I sigh and turn to the older heroes. Canary is smiling at me and Green Arrow is giving me a cautious look. Canary turns to Green Arrow and sees his look. She smacks him in the shoulder and stalks from the room. I follow her with a smirk in Green Arrow's direction.

(MAGIK!)

I squat down in the crater. Canary, Arrow, and I arrived at the disturbance co-ordinates only to find a crater in the ground. I feel of the dirt and think back to my many lessons with Kent. He showed me how to detect magic in objects, even dirt. I close my eyes and concentrate. My magic goes further than seeking just what caused the disturbance. It spans out from the crater and I can feel a magical being not even a mile away.

I gasp and my eyes pop open. "We need to leave!"

Canary and Green Arrow glance down at me in the crater.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Green Arrow asks.

I wave my hand, creating stairs for me to climb out of the crater. "I feel a magical being not even a mile from our location. I'm not sure who it is but their magic is far greater than mine. I doubt the three of us combined could take him down, magic or no magic."

Canary nods and pushes me in front of her. "Alright let's go. Arrow contact Batman and tell him what's going on."

I gasp again as my magic surges through me. I whirl around and throw up a shield. A magical blast hits the shield and jars me a bit. I drop the shield and see a man floating in the air above us.

"Wotan," Canary sneers from beside me.

The man now identified as Wotan extends his arm and shoots another magic blast. I throw up a shield but the force of the magic throws me back. I hit the ground and look up to see Canary releasing her Canary Cry on the magical being. Arrow shoots at him with arrows. Wotan collapses and stays still on the ground.

I get up and move towards him. "That was too easy," I state simply.

"Right you are young Witch," a voice sneers from behind me.

I whirl around only to have a plant hit me across the chest and send me flying back. I connect with a tree and fall to the ground in a heap. I look up to see Poison Ivy standing with her hands on her hips. She sends her vines after me and I send a magic blast at them.

Poison Ivy screeches, "My babies!" I stand and throw another blast at her. It sends her backwards but I'm hit across the back as well.

I hit the ground and roll over in time to see Black Atom jumping towards me. Instinctively I throw a shield up but he breaks through it with one blow. I send a blast at him and it stalls him enough for me to jump up. I turn my back to Black Atom to run end up facing another opponent. My face pales upon recognition.

The Joker. My breath hitches and he throws a knife at me. I throw up a small shield deflecting it and the others he throws behind it. I get backed up to the edge of the ten foot deep crater. I deflect another knife and push out with my magic, throwing the clown back.

For the first time in the entire fight I get a chance to look at Green Arrow and Canary. Green Arrow's down and I watch as Black Atom punches Canary into the ground, effectively knocking her unconscious. I look around for Wotan but Poison Ivy reappears and wraps me up in her vines. In a powerful burst of magic, I break through the vines and drop to the ground.

Normally, I should be feeling my magic taxing with as much as I had been using it. I had hardly said a word but I could feel my magic pulling from my mana. Yet I was still upright and thinking clearly.

Joker reappears beside Ivy with Black Atom and Wotan heading our way. I throw up another shield as Ivy sends her weeds after me and Joker throws some knives. Wotan blasts my shield with his magic and it starts to weaken. I hold the shield as long as I can and try to think of a way out. The only thing I can do is teleport out and hope they don't find me. But to do that I'd need to drop the shield and with four of them against me I have no hope.

I take a deep breath and concentrate my breathing. I intentionally tap into my mana and funnel it into my shield. I push the shield outwards, tossing all four backwards. I take off running towards Arrow and Canary hoping to get to them and teleport us out of here.

I only make it half way before my head explodes in pain. I let out a scream and grab my head. It feels as if its splitting in two. I fall to the ground and manage to pry my eyes open to see Count Vertigo. He's the last thing I see before passing out from the pain.

(MAGIK!)

I wake slightly with my head pounding. The voices around me are making it worse.

"She's this all powerful magical source?" a gruff voice asks.

A calm voice answers smoothly. "She has the blood of a Lord of Order flowing through her. She is this generations guardian. By using her as our source we will be killing two birds with one stone."

A crazed cackle rings out. "And what would those birds be?"

The calm voice answers immediately. "She will be helping us with our little project and we will be getting rid of one of the Light's most amiable foes."

"Please," a silky voice draws out. "This girl? What is she against the Light?"

The gruff voice speaks up again. "Are you saying this girl could best you? Or even Klarion?"

"She will never get the chance. The strain our plants will have on her mana will kill her. Even if the Justice League manage to stop us, she will die and there will be nothing they can do to stop it."

Someone places their palm against my cheek and squeezes on my face. Hot breath tickles my face. I open my eyes and see Joker's face shoved into mine. I flinch back but I can't go anywhere. I'm chained to a large plant...thing. I've never seen anything like it before.

"The Witch is awake," the Joker coos in my face before whipping a knife out and pressing it gently against my face.

A hand appears on Joker's shoulder and pulls him away from me. It's Wotan. He gives me a smirk before grabbing my chin and jerking it up.

"Pitiful. If we could have turned your Order magic into Chaos, oh the potential you could have had." Wotan leans in towards my face. "To bad what we need from you will ultimately kill you."

He shoves my face away and steps back, glancing at Count Vertigo. "We need to keep her knocked out as much as possible until its time. My magic exceeds hers but with the blood of a Lord of Order, we need to take no chances. Her magic could flare up at any moment and prove to be worth a fight."

Vertigo keeps a calm face and glances at me before speaking. "Are you saying you can not keep her under control yourself?"

Wotan's hands start glowing with magic. "I am capable of taking care of this Witch but for me to have everything ready on time, I will need to have her out of my hair. Would you like to be the one to tell the Light that their plans have been pushed back a few days?"

Vertigo scowls at Wotan before turning to me and a shooting pain goes through my head. I let out a low grunt before passing out again.

**Oh no! Kim's been kidnapped by the Injustice League! What's going to happen? They are planning on killing her!? What?!**

**Don't worry. This is all for the sake of plot thickening! And, yup! Wally and Kim had their first fight! I know it was stupid but if you think about it, most teenage couple's fights are stupid. Just wanted to get their first spat out of the way.**

**Also! To announce the ship name for Wally and Kim! I have chosen...drum roll please! WIMBERLY!**

**Congrats to Bookluver1999 for sending in the winning ship name!**

**Honorable Mentions go to SnowWolf22 for Walberly and Kally(Note that both Bookluver1999 and SnowWolf22 sent in Kally but SnowWolf22 sent it in first) As well as Bookluver1999's entry of Kimally!**

**Thanks to all of those that sent in suggestions and a big congrats to Bookluver1999 for the winning ship name!**

**(I totally know that the above sounds like some award show or something. Just thought it would cheer you up after Kim's kidnapping!"**

**Fourteen Reviews! Let's make it Twenty!**

**I love you all and thanks for reading this really long A/N!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

**A/N: Hello! *starts dodging rotten fruit***

**I see you guess didn't like my cliffhanger much. Oh well, it had to be done.**

**Anywho!-yes I mean anywho-I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everything I've written about Kim so far leads up to this point! You'll see what I mean at my end of chapter A/N.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

"My little Witch will stay quiet, now, won't you?" Joker waves the knife in front of my face and chuckles.

I shoot him a glare. I don't have a choice to not speak. They put three layers of duct tape over my mouth. After my little escape attempt they triple taped my mouth and hadn't taken it off since. I actually tried to escape during my daily meal so...I kinda knew what I was getting into if I didn't succeed.

"Joker, leave her be. We do not need you making another mess," Vertigo reprimands.

Joker pouts and presses the knife enough onto my cheek to cause a thin line of blood to appear. I don't flinch. My first punishment after the escape attempt was them letting Joker at me. After a thousand or so of the first cuts, the flesh wound felt more like a bug bite than a knife cutting into my flesh.

Joker pulls away from me and gives my already messy hair a ruffle. Joker walks away and the others assemble in a group off to the side. I'm chained to the floor with their magically enhanced cuffs.

I watch with careful eyes as Joker heads towards Ultra-Humanite, who's getting the camera ready. I hadn't dealt with the giant monkey a lot, he's usually in this room getting prepping to hack satellite feeds. Atomic Skull was standing with his arms cross next to them; Ultra-Humanite chewing him out for something. Wotan and Count Vertigo were arguing about something off to the side. The Joker was playing with his knives and cackling happily. Poison Ivy hadn't arrived yet and was no doubt dealing with her plants. Black Atom was standing in the corner, watching me carefully.

I knew they were preparing to attack soon. At first it was going to be only one city then after taking claim and demanding a ransom from the United Nations, were going to attack all over the planet. I wasn't sure exactly how I played into their plans other than being their power source. They've told me not to fight back. I was a dead girl walking. Joker constantly taunted me about it, getting upset about me not getting upset.

I can do nothing but watch as they get everything ready and start filming their stupid announcement. Joker gets ready in front of the camera and everyone else stands in a group ten feet from me. Joker presses a button and the filming starts.

Joker starts out with his face in the camera and as he speaks waves a knife in front of it. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice League." Joker cackles and turns the camera on the rest of the group.

Vertigo takes over speaking. "We are responsible for the attack on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions has been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. The longer your governments wait-"

Joker grabs the camera and turns it to his face again. "The longer we get to have our jollies! But, we can not take full credit for all of this mayhem!" Joker turns the camera on me and I send a glare at him. "Say hello little Witch. Without you as our power source our jollies would be cancelled!"

I start struggling against my chains. I know everyone will see this. Batman, Robin, the Team...Wally. They have to know I've fought. That I'm still fighting.

Joker cackles and then presses the button again, turning the camera off. He turns to me and cackles some more.

"Way to play it up little Witch. The Justice League will want their little Witch back, but they don't know what we know!" Joker says sing-songy.

Black Atom unchains me from the floor and shoves me towards the door. "Move!"

The Injustice League leads me to the main room with the large plant thing. Wotan and Ultra-Humanite unhook me from my cuffs and attack me to this device Ultra-Humanite had been working on with Wotan since I got here. I fight back to the best of my ability but its not much. My hunger stricken body is weaker than normal and something was still blocking my magic.

Once they get me locked into place Wotan stands in front of me while Ultra-Humanite steps back. The rest of the Injustice League gather around Wotan and I. Wotan holds his hands up and picks up a chant. I can't understand what he's chanting, but the two of us have started glowing orange. Wotan keeps up his chanting and I feel magic starting to surge through me.

My hunger pains stop, the dull ache of my body stops, and the numb pounding in the back of my head stops. I watch as the orange glow turns purple. All at the same time I feel powerful and scared. I can feel the power coursing through me but my mind stays scared. I've never sensed or felt this much magical power in one place. Not even within the Tower of Fate. What makes me scared is that I like the power coursing through me and I know I can't handle it all at the same time.

Wotan stops chanting and starts shouting at Ultra-Humanite. I don't hear what they say but I see Ultra-Humanite hold up a remote and press the only button on it. Within moments of feeling this power enter my body, I feel it start pulling away from me. Pain starts to course through my body and I hear someone screaming. I don't know how long it goes on until I realize that its me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and the screams continue to escape me. I can't explain what it feels like except pain. Pain reaching every corner of my body. I feel dead and alive all at the same time. Tears pour down my face. I can't hear anything put my screams.

I don't know how long this continues until the pain starts to numb. I manage to open my eyes, tears still rolling down my cheeks, and I realize that the little bit of light that was streaming through the windows is gone. It's night outside now. I don't know how much time has passed and I honestly don't want to know.

I feel the vibrations of what seems to be explosions but the sound doesn't reach me. All I can feel is the numbness taking over my body. I close my eyes again and let the tears continue to roll. I feel a soft breeze and then someone touching my face. I hear a voice but it's not distinct. It's far away.

I open my eyes and see emerald green eyes staring into mine. Wally. He came to get me.

I see his mouth moving but his words escape my ears. I can't concentrate on anything. All I feel is numb. I'm exhausted but pumped all at the same time. I have emotions rolling through me like tidal waves.

Wally turns and starts shouting. I see Robin appear and Wally seems to be shouting at him. I close my eyes and feel Wally place is hands on either side of my face. I feel the faint touch of his lips moving against mine. He's not kissing me, more like speaking into them. Then I hear it. The first sound I've heard in I don't know how long. His voice.

"Kim...please, stay strong. I know you can stay strong. Kim...I can't lose you. I've only just got to know you. I'm sorry. That stupid spat we had. I'm sorry. I was being stupid. You've got to let me apologize correctly though," Wally keeps murmuring just loud enough for me to hear, and possibly Robin.

I feel the pain slip away from me and I fall from the contraption into Wally's arms. He pulls me into a tight hug and presses his lips fully against mine. It only lasts a few seconds before he pulls me away and picks me up bridal style.

The pain has left me with a dull ache to my body. This ache makes me feel weak and I can't stand fully. However, my magic courses through me and I feel more powerful than Superman. Both feelings course through me battling for dominance. It's like my body can't decide what it wants to feel.

While I'm busy fighting this internal battle, I feel a breeze surrounding me. Wally's running with me. I can't measure the time that we run because I'm going between listening to his murmurings of me to stay strong and my internal battle. Time seems to pass slowly but all at once.

The next sensation I feel is like I'm falling. I feel strong arms pull me close and a sense of da-ja-vu. I feel a kiss to my forehead and then hear whispering. Wally whispering.

"Stay here and stay safe. I'll be right back, babe." I feel him kiss my forehead again and then the breeze.

When I snap out of it I'm unaware of how much time has passed. I am leaning against a tree and I feel power coursing through my body. The numbness is there but it's at the back of my mind. I feel it, but then again I don't.

I stand and take in the battle before me. Everyone is fighting someone. I see a giant wolf attacking Atomic Skull. Kid Flash is fighting Count Vertigo. Artemis is going at it with Poison Ivy, making her more angry by the moment with each plant she kills. Miss Martian is fighting Ultra-Humanite. Superboy is destroying the bayou by fighting Black Atom. Robin is going against a rapidly upsetting Joker. Lastly I see Kaldur fighting Wotan as Doctor Fate.

They are all on the losing end of their battles. When Wally gets thrown against a tree and I hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking, my magic and emotions mix for the first time in two years.

I reach out with my magic and tendrils made out of my magic curl out from me. They snake through the air until they have curled around each Injustice League member and have jolted them out of their fight. I feel Wotan fighting against my magic but his once powerful magic feels more like a tiny spark against my own roaring fire.

The tendrils snap together and toss them into each other, creating a single tendril wrapped around all seven of them. The tendril glows bright purple and then disappears. Each member of the Injustice League falls unconscious.

When the tendril disappears I turn to the now approaching Doctor Fate. He stands in front of me, wearing Kaldur like a coat.

"Kimberly Miller, daughter of Keaton and Grace Miller. Descendant of the almighty Lord of Order, Amethyst." Nabu speaks through Kaldur.

I stand upright, with my arms hanging limp at my sides. Nabu uses Kaldur to stand upright, his head held high, and stands completely still in front of me.

"I am the descendant of Amethyst? She was a mortal?" I ask Nabu.

"Amethyst is mortal. She is always mortal. She moves from one generation to the next by biology. Amethyst is the only Lord of Order to use her power in mortal form. Amethyst has never been one person. She is many. She birthed a daughter and passed her knowledge and magic down to her. She waits for you, the last biological Amethyst. Once she meets you, her time is finished."

"What do you mean, Nabu?" Nabu stays silent. "Nabu! I demand you tell me what you mean!" I shout angrily.

The only response I get is Nabu taking off the helmet and returning Kaldur to his body. Kaldur gives me a soft smile. "Kent Nelson says hello. He wishes you well and says that your powers will take two weeks to adjust properly. He suspects you will crash momentarily. I suggest you sit down."

As Kaldur finishes speaking I gasp, the numbness disappearing and the pain returning. A bloodcurdling scream escapes me and I drop to my knees, my eyes clamping shut. I barely feel the soft breeze that appears and a strong arm wrapping around me. I faintly feel the lips kissing my head and moving to form words that I can't hear.

The pain continues along with the screaming. My eyes firmly stay shut, the only thing other than my cries and pain that I register is the body latched onto me, whispering unheard words against my head.

I'm not sure how long passes before the darkness takes me, but I go willingly.

(MAGIK!)

The first thing I take in when I open my eyes is a mop of red hair. It takes me a moment take in environment. I'm not in that stupid swamp anymore. Those villains aren't around. The only other person is the room with me is a sleeping Wally. I examine the room more closely and sigh. I'm in the infirmary. Again.

I turn back to Wally and realize that my hand is being held by his. I smile and reach out with my other hand to run through his red mop he calls hair. He stirs a bit, tightening his hold on my hand for a moment before stilling again.

I continue to play with his hair while I just simply sit there. I feel...normal. No pain, no power coursing through my body, no numbness, no fear. As I move to run my hand through Wally's hair again, I catch sight of a new scar. I pull my arm closer and see it's Joker's 'gift.'

Wally starts stirring next to me and breaks me from my thoughts. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. When I squeeze his hand he freezes. It only takes him a second to whip his head up and I see tears start to build up in his emerald green eyes. The next thing I know, Wally's lips are crashing against mine, his tears mixing with my own that I didn't even realize were falling at first.

Once we separate for air, Wally presses his forehead against mine. His breath tickles my face as he takes heavy breaths. I break the silence with a question.

"How long was I gone?" I ask.

"Kim, let's just be happy you are awake and well. J'onn and Zatara just said your body was adjusting to its new magical boundaries, but I overheard Zatara saying that he didn't know if you could survive that sudden of a change. Kim...we thought we were losing you. I thought...I thought I lost you." I feel Wally's tears hitting my face.

I pull Wally into a much softer kiss than the previous. When I pull away I look into his eyes and see tears falling freely.

"Wally...I'm here and I'm fine. I'm going to be okay. I promise you that. I will always find my way back to you," my voice shakes as tears fall freely from my eyes.

I move over in my bed and Wally climbs in with me. Wally wraps his arms around me protectively and only then do I see the cast on his arm.

"Are you alright?" I ask suddenly, turning to gaze at his face.

Wally gives me a small smile. "You get kidnapped and almost die, yet you are worried about me?"

I glare at him, "Wally, I know I'm going to be fine. How is your arm? I remember hearing a crunch sound when you hit a tree."

Wally holds up his casted arm. "It's fine. Just a broken wrist. It'll be off in a couple of weeks. With my speed healing, breaks heal twice as fast as normal people. I'll be back to normal before you know it."

I sigh and pull him closer to me. "You aren't the only one that worries, you know."

Wally kisses the top of my head. "I know."

We stay silent for a bit before Wally speaks again. "I'm sorry."

My eyes nit together in confusion. I turn to give him my confused look. "What? Why?"

Wally's eyes open slightly. "Uh, that fight we had. I was being stupid."

I roll my eyes and snuggle back against him. "Wally, I barely remember that fight and I know I was being stupid as well. Anyway, it feels like it was years ago. When in reality it was only, what a few days?" Wally stiffens and I turn to look at him. "It wasn't a few days, was it?" Wally doesn't respond. "Wally! How long was I gone?"

He sighs and his grasp on me tightens. "You were missing for a week. The Team got back from India and Batman informed us that you went on a mission with Canary and Arrow but only they returned. They couldn't remember anything from the moment you guys left the Cave. A week passed and then the whole plant thing happened. After the first attack the satellites were hacked and we got that video. I wasn't paying much attention, not until I saw you glaring at the camera. I was so relieved and angry at the same time. You were alive, but you looked like hell."

I cringe at his story. Of course I looked like hell. Joker did a number on my suit when he tortured me.

Wally continues, gripping me even tighter. "Your suit was practically destroyed with little slits cut in it everywhere. You had blood stains all over you and even had what looked like fresh blood on your cheek. Your hair wasn't in its braid anymore. It was all frizzed and matted looking. Worst of all was your eyes. They looked dead. That little twinkle in your eyes was gone."

This time I tighten my grip on him. "I tried to escape. I didn't succeed, obviously. They decided that my health didn't really matter. Wotan said that he had found a spell that could boost my energy before opening up my powers. They gave me to the Joker. He would cut me and watch me heal. After my fight with them when they kidnapped me, my powers opened up a bit. My healing was faster. He found it funny and would cut me in the same place over and over." I feel the tears falling from my eyes but continues, not being able to stop. I had to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone but him what happened. "The Joker decided to give me a 'gift'. He carved 'Joker' over and over into my forearm, going deeper each time. He only stopped once I had a distinct scar."

Wally pulls me close. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

I push him away and stare into his emerald green eyes. I speak even toned and keep my gazed locked into his. "I don't want to hear that. I don't want you to say you wished you were there to protect me. You would't have protected me. You would have suffered at the hands of them as well. I'd gladly relive that week in hell a hundred times over if it meant you were safe."

Wally pulls me in and kisses me deeply for the second time. "I don't know what I would do without you, Kim. These past three weeks have been hell."

"Three weeks?" I question.

Wally sighs and explains that I had been recovering for two weeks. When I questioned why I wasn't hooked up to a million different machines to support me, Wally shrugged. He said that Zatara explained that my magic was supporting me. If they had hooked me up to those machines it would have made matters worse.

After Wally explains the gloomy things with me being in a coma for two weeks, he launches into the tales of India and their quest to find Red Tornado. He spoke of Zatanna, and I was upset that I had missed her. Wally said she'd stopped by originally to visit with me. After doing so though, decided to assist them with her magic in my absence.

I don't know how long Wally and I sat together discussing the past few weeks before someone else discovered I was awake. But I do know that I enjoyed spending that time with Wally and I wouldn't have traded those moments with him for anything.

**Yay! Almost 20 reviews! How about we get that 20th review with this chapter! I appreciate all who have reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**

**I am placing a disclaimer at the end of this chapter right here and will include it in the next chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Amethyst! DC Comics owns her rights. I am merely giving her more life and bringing her out of her tiny shell. I feel like no one really knows who Amethyst is, but that might be because I just found out about her three months ago. Anyway, I don't own her, but I do own Kimberly Miller and Amethyst's personality.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and the resolve of Wimberly's little spat.**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	10. Chapter 10 Failsafe

**A/N: Hello! This chapter almost didn't get uploaded tonight. Midterms have come out of nowhere and I'm stressed to the max and I'm seeing double. I've already taken my Drama and English Midterms so all I've got left is Math and Psychology. Both of which are tomorrow. Ugh. If it wasn't for a well needed break, this probably would have been uploaded tomorrow. So, if you see any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I've been doing my best to catch everything but tonight's just been rough.**

**Anyway, this chapter is Failsafe. I enjoyed writing it, to an extent, but it's not my favorite chapter. If my writing sucks to begin with, stick with it until the end. I tried to pull of this thing and I don't know if any of you will realize it but I hope you do. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter-so moving along. **

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Young Justice or the hero name Amethyst and her powers. I however, do own Kimberly Grace Miller and this plot:)**

I stand in front of the screens with the rest of the Team. The aliens are killing the League. I watch Batman, Superman, Captain Marvel, and countless other Leaguers die. The alien's beam strikes all of them and they disappear, disintegrated.

Red Tornado cuts the feed once static takes it over and Zatara pops up on another feed.

"Tornado, did you see?" Zatara asks, shocked by events.

Red Tornado responds, "Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial defenses."

"Affirmative," Zatara acknowledges before cutting the transmission. "See you in the field."

Red Tornado turns to us. "I must join what is left of the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad steps forward from our line and gives him a sharp nod. "We stand ready."

Red Tornado gives us a sharp nod before exiting the Cave. Robin takes Red Tornado's place and brings up news feeds. We watch in silence as the field news feeds start fizzing out, Cat Grant, who is sitting in the news room looks downcast. We watch multiply feeds of the aliens attacks.

"Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League," Red Tornado comes over the coms.

"RT," Robin calls.

The only thing that comes over the com is static.

"We are Earth's heroes now," Aqualad states.

Superboy snaps, "What are we waiting for? A theme song?"

"A strategy," Aqualad replies. "Earth's weapons have been ineffective. It has been tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed."

Robin pulls up his wrist holocomputer. "Checking satellite imagery now. Here's where all the aliens are occupying."

"Did this one get lost?" Superboy asks, pointing to a lone dot near the north pole.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Robin states.

"Superman has what?" Superboy snaps.

Robin continues as if he doesn't hear him. "It's power source must have attracted the aliens attention. At least enough for them to send a scout ship."

Superboy turns and Miss Martian pats him on the shoulder. They hold a telepathic conversation for a few seconds before Aqualad speaks up.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad orders.

Kid Flash speaks up next to me, "Yeah! Break it down. Make more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!"

Artemis elbows him and I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

I lean in towards him. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house!" I hiss.

Artemis gives him a glare and gestures towards the two aliens.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly or bad," he tries to clarify.

Aqualad orders us into our polar gear and then straight to the bioship. We travel in silence, barely speaking a word to each other. Miss Martian camos the ship and we fly under the radar, Robin keeping us clear of any alien ships. We reach the North Pole and Aqualad gives us our orders.

Miss Martian will go camo and disable communications and compulsions. Artemis will sneak around to the front of the ship and seal the aliens inside with a trick arrow. Aqualad then will use his water bearers to pull the ship into the water. Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin will disable the canon and reattach it to the bioship. Kid Flash and I are to keep an eye on the ship to ensure nothing suspicious happens.

Everything goes to plan, until Superboy starts pulling off the alien canon and Wolf pushes him out of the way. We watch Wolf disintegrate before our eyes. Robin apologizes to Superboy but he shoves it off as theres nothing he can do now.

They continue to attach the alien canon to the bioship when two more alien ships arrive. Artemis is still trekking back to the ship so I provide cover for her.

I shot at the alien ships with my magic, knocking them both to the ground. I take out one of the ships cannons but the other fires. I cast a shield around Artemis to protect her as she's running back but it's no use. My shield shatters and the beam hits Artemis. Her disappearing before our eyes.

I stand in shock. Tears trinkle down my eyes. Megan shouts her name into our heads and I feel the waves of sorrow coming off of her through our mind link. Aqualad orders us to the bioship but I'm still standing in shock.

I couldn't save her. It's my fault. Artemis' death is on my hands. Aqualad pushes past me, anger evident.

_Kid get her to the bioship. NOW!_ Aqualad orders.

Wally rushes to me and picks me up, carrying me bridal style to the bioship while Aqualad finishes off the alien ship. Tears pour down my face as think of how Artemis would be here if I was strong enough. If I had pushed a little more magic into that shield, if I had just called on my mana.

A fist connecting with a hard surface brings me back to reality. Miss Martian is already flying us back, but with tears pouring from her eyes as well. Kaldur is standing up and I can see a small indention in his little console patching up. He's the one that awoke me from my sorrows.

"They will pay for this. Artemis will not have died in vain," Kaldur says, his voice laced with more anger that I have ever heard from him.

Megan turns to him, "Back to the Cave?"

Kaldur shakes his head, "The Hall of Justice. The human race needs to know that there are still heroes defending them." His voice is still thick with emotion, mostly anger. His calm exterior has also faded. His face is set in a hard, angered look. I have never met this Kaldur, and I'm not sure I would ever want to.

Robin speaks up, "There is still hope."

We fly to DC in silence. Megan crying on and off, Conner sulking, Robin tracking the alien's moves, and Kaldur gazing ahead with his angered facial features and crossed arms. Wally has his seat turned around facing me and is holding both my hands. He can see my pain, my emotional pain. I let him hold my hands but we say nothing.

When we reach DC the Hall of Justice is under attack by five alien ships. Conner stands and moves to the middle of the ship.

"Drop me on top of one," he orders.

Kaldur doesn't challenge him but gives Megan a sharp nod. She drops him on one ship and I stand and move towards the hole as well. The team shouts for me to stop, knowing I can't fly. My guilt eating at me, my logic is out the window. My magic takes over and I jump from the ship, creating a small magical disc to descend on.

I lash out against the ships, using my magical bolts to take out two of the five ships. Megan taking out another and Superboy finishing off the other two. Once the ships are destroyed, I descend to the ground and the disc disappears. Superboy jumps from atop a crashed ship he was on and lands next to me. Megan lands the bioship and the Team exits. We stand in front of a General and his soldiers.

One of the soldiers mentions Superman and Conner gets upset a bit. I ignore their exchange because Wally appears next to me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and whispers to me.

"Don't scare me like that again. Okay? I thought you were committing suicide or something," Wally says worriedly.

I sigh and shrug his arm off of me. "You need to trust me," is all I say before walking up beside Robin and Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Justice League. We will help you salvage as many of the alien's canons as we can. Then we will start taking back what is ours." Aqualad still has that angry edge to his voice.

We leave the General outside momentarily while we go inside the Hall of Justice, to see if we can salvage anything. Megan heads straight to the crumbled statue of her uncle and starts sobbing. I steer clear of Wally. I'm starting to feel guilty about the way I treated him, on top of Artemis' death.

I kick at some rubbing when suddenly Megan flies backwards and starts lifting her uncle's stone head into the air. She beams happily before tossing the stone aside and zipping towards a suddenly appeared Martian Manhunter.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan shouts and starts flying towards him.

Aqualad intercepts her, gazing cautiously at Martian Manhunter. _Megan scan his mind! Check to make sure he is who he appears to be._

_It's him! He's real! He's alive!_ Megan says excitedly.

"How's that possible?" Conner asks. "We saw you die! With Superman! And everyone!"

"Yes, I remember. But I can not remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." Martian Manhunter holds his head and his face in contorted into confusion.

"Perhaps you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!" Megan supplies happily.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin finishes for her.

Martian Manhunter winces and grabs for his head. "My mind is clouded. I am sure there was something I wished to tell you. But I can not seem to remember."

Hello Wally! Wally thinks from beside me. We all turn to gaze at him and he's beaming. Come on!

Wally drags Robin and I out to the bioship where he has Robin scan the alien canon.

Look see! It's giving off Zeta radiation. The same stuff that powers our Zeta beams. Wally exclaims with pride.

I smile and turn to him. Which means that they aren't disintegrated! They are just being teleported away! Artemis, she's alive!

Maybe, Robin reports cautiously.

Wally points to Robin's little holocomputer. No maybes! They're alive! They're all alive!

The soldiers start shouting around us and Robin, Wally, and I turn to see more alien ships flying towards us.

We've got company! I inform the rest of the team.

And lots of it! Wally adds.

The three of us jump behind a Humvee as the ships start shooting at us.

We are on the way. Kaldur assures.

Negative, Robin says sharply. We are outnumbered. Miss M camo the bioship.

I turn to gaze around the Humvee in time to see the tip of the bioship start to disappear only for it to get shot with a beam and complete disappear all together. Soldiers open fire against the ships but its no use.

I join in on the fire fight but my magic does more damage. I end up taking down five ships before Robin shouts into the mind link.

We are falling back! he shouts.

Robin starts rallying the soldiers and shooing them into the Hall of Justice. I provide cover fire for the soldiers, successfully taking out three more ships. Wally runs over and picks me up bridal style, zooming me inside once everyone else is in.

"We're trapped!" the General shouts.

Aqualad moves towards the Hall's library. "Maybe not," he says with his voice slipping back to its calm exterior again.

The doors slide open and we allow the soldiers to go in first and set up in position around the door. We follow halfway through and Aqualad starts explaining his plan.

"We can Zeta to the Cave if you override the system," he explains to Martian Manhunter.

Manhunter nods and explains. "I can only authorize one person at a time."

Aqualad nods sharply. "Send the soldiers through first."

"Belay that!" the General shouts. "You six are assets we cannot afford to lose."

We all look to Aqualad who sighs but nods to Martian Manhunter. Manhunter moves away from Megan and starts overriding the system to get our authorizations.

Megan and Robin make it through Zeta tubes and Wally get recognized before an explosion shakes the ground and the alien beams start shooting into the room. Wally turns to me but I blast him into the Zeta tube with my magic before he can say anything.

I turn around and start blasting at the aliens blindly. I can't see what I'm hitting but I only hope I'm causing damage. Superboy gets a soldier out from under a slap of wall and helps him through the Zeta tube. He follows but I continue to fire. Kaldur comes and grabs me.

"You need to go!" he shouts over the battle.

"No! You first! They need you more!" I shout back.

Kaldur grabs me and I try to fight back. He shoves me towards the Zeta tubes where I get recognized. I try to turn around but he shoves me through the Zeta tube and I come flying out and land with a thud in the cave.

"Kaldur!" I shout angrily.

Wally zooms over to me and helps me up. "Babe, are you alright?"

I pull away from him. "I'm fine."

Martian Manhunter stumbles through a few seconds later and gives us sad look. "Aqualad is gone."

We stay silent for a few minutes before Robin calls us together again. "Look, our next mission is clear. If we believe that the aliens are teleporting their victims."

"We do." I snap. They better be at least.

Robin sighs then continues. "If they are then the only likely holding facility is the mothership. It's what used to be Smallville." He turns to Martian Manhunter. "Ring any bells?"

Martian Manhunter stands and shakes his head. "No. I am sorry."

Robin nods and turns back to Superboy and I. "You two will create a distraction."

Megan and Wally both turn to Robin and shout, "No!"

"You're offering them as a sacrifice!" Megan shouts.

Wally reaches out and grabs my hand. "Aqualad would never do that!" Wally exclaims.

Robin narrows his eyes. "You're right. Aqualad would offer himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader." He gestures to Superboy and I. "Superboy and Magik are most likely to be perceived as a threat. They both have taken out multiple ships on their own. They are powerhouses against these things. They will motivate the aliens to deploy, allowing us to sneak inside."

I grip Wally's hand tightly. "Worst case we are transported inside and you guys save us when you save the others."

Wally sighs and pulls me into a hug. "I don't want to risk it."

I grip Wally tightly. I may have treated him like crap this entire situation but I still care for him. And I know he still cares for me. "It's fine Wally. It's what my parents and Artemis would have done. It's what Batman and Flash would have done."

Wally leans down and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Kimberly."

I reach up and brush my lips against his. "I love you, too, Wallace."

We pull apart and I notice Robin standing awkwardly to the side. I glance at Megan and Conner to seem them separating from a private moment. Superboy and I nod to each other then glance at Robin. Robin gives us a nod back.

We go our separate ways and start prepping for our attack. Others start arriving through the Zeta tubes to assist. Two of Kaldur's friends from Atlantis, Zatanna, Red Arrow-who I hadn't meet, and a girl named Rocket.

It's Robin who suggests we film something to air to the survivors. Conner and Megan speak first, talking of hope and never giving up. Wally and I go next talking about how new heroes will rise from those lost. Robin goes last, telling the people that we will win, we will rebuild, and we will never surrender.

Once we finish the transmission we head straight to Smallville. We leave Tula, Garth, Zatanna, Rocket, and Red Arrow at the Cave to pick up where we left off, if anything were to happen to us. Robin tells Red Arrow he's in charge if we don't come back.

Once we arrive in Smallville we do a small sweep of the area. After ensuring that we are good to begin, Robin deploys the first team. Megan and Martian Manhunter camo and go straight in the mothership by density-shifting.

Once Megan confirms they are inside Robin deploys the second team, Conner and I. I grab Wally's face and kiss him passionately before stepping away and following Conner to the Mothership. I use my magic disc to fly me up. Conner leaps.

Once Conner and I are on top of it, he races off to grab a cannon and I start knocking out the others. Robin assist Conner with figuring out how to work it before the two of us stand back to back, firing at everything that's shooting at us.

It only takes moments for the alien ships to deploy. We take out as many as we can while Wally superspeeds him and Robin inside. Conner and I focus on taking out as many of the alien ships as we can. I lose track after a while. The air fills with more and more ships though. Conner and I continue to fight back.

I hear a shout from behind me and turn to see the cannon Conner was using falling to the ground and Conner gone.

"Superboy!" I shout.

I scream as I feel the beam hit me and everything goes dark.

(MAGIK!)

"Superboy!" I shout and bolt upright.

I glance around and see everyone else waking up. I look at Wally and see tears filling his eyes. "Oh my god! Kim!"

He breaks away from Captain Marvel and speeds over to me. He envelopes me in a tight hug and I hug him back. Tears start flowing down my face when I see Artemis alive, standing upright behind Wally with assistance from Red Tornado.

"You're all alive!" Megan exclaims from her table.

Wally and I break apart from our hug, but he still keeps an arm around me.

"What happened in there?" Batman asks.

"The exercise," Martian Manhunter struggles to get out. "It all went wrong."

"Exercise?" Robin asks, sitting up with sweat pouring down his face.

"Try to remember," Batman says. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Martian Manhunter linked you all psychically inside an artificial reality. You all knew it wasn't real going in. What you didn't know what it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team did, the situation would still grow worse."

Martian Manhunter straightens up and continues speaking for Batman, "That is why you didn't mourn when the entire League was destroyed, or when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died."

We all turn to look at Artemis who is hanging her head. Wally squeezes me tightly and places a kiss to my temple.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew that it wasn't real, her subconscious couldn't separate the two. So when Artemis died, her subconscious took control. Making her forget, and all of you too," Martian Manhunter finishes.

"I'm so sorry," Megan start apologizing, looking on the verge of tears.

"This isn't her fault!" Conner shouts. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"We tried," Martian Manhunter explains. "However, Megan had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awoken upon her death, was so convinced that her death was real, she slipped into a coma. I then knew I would have to wrestle control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. Upon entering the exercise, I was so overwhelmed by emotion, it clouded my thoughts, making me forget why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad, Superboy, and Magik helped. But only when Robin and Kid Flash had been silenced, did my memories come back. I had to shock Megan from the exercise before you all slipped into permanent comas."

We all look between each other, no one really comfortable enough to linger their eyes on anyone for to long.

"My apologies," Martian Manhunter speaks up again. "I had no idea that a training exercise could be so damaging."

He turns, but stumbles into Batman. He and Red Tornado help him and start speaking in hushed tones. Captain Marvel takes Megan and hugs her. She starts weeping in his arms as we all watch silently.

Tears slip from my face and I turn to hide my face in Wally's chest. He wrap his arms around me and leaned his head against mine. It is a position I am content on staying for a long time.

**A/N: Oh! Wimberly said they love each other! How sweet! Anyway, if you didn't see throughout this chapter. To begin with I tried to make it sound emotionless because of them knowing it's not real or anything. But it changes when Artemis dies and Kim is over whelmed with guilt. Hope you enjoyed that bit, thought it would be interesting.**

**I'd like to thank all 22 reviewers for reviewing this story, as well as the 19 who have followed it and the 17 who favorited it.**

**I'm glad I'm getting a lot of feedback off of this story. It motivates me to keep writing.**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	11. Chapter 11 Disordered

**A/N: Hello! So, not my favorite chapter to write. It really doesn't have any action in it. We've got some Artemis/Kim bonding, Wimberly moments, and we find out more about Amethyst! So hope you enjoy it and it isn't as bad as I hope it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Amethyst. Both belong to DC Comics! I do own Kimberly Miller!**

I slam my locker shut and glance at Bette who's standing next to me, yammering on.

"I can't believe you were attacked by muggers and went into a coma! Why wasn't it all over the news?" Bette asks.

I sigh. I just told her my excuse for being gone for a month and of course she flips out. I see Artemis walking down the hallway, an angry look on her face. It's been her she's looked since that stupid training exercise. She's been mad. Dick's been sad. Wally's been putting up a strong front with everyone else, but breaks down with me. I'm the same as him. Putting up a strong front but breaking down with him. He's the only one I trust. Megan's been withdrawn and seems to go through daily motions as a robot. Conner's been even angrier than usual. Then there's Aqualad who has stuck to himself, barely talking to us at all.

Artemis stops in front of Bette and I and grabs my arm. "I've got to talk to you, privately."

Artemis drags me off and I give a stiff wave to Bette. Artemis drags me out to the West courtyard and we head to a deserted corner. I stand still until Artemis starts talking.

"I can't take it," she finally bursts out.

"Take what?" I question calmly.

"All this moping. The entire Team's moped about all week. Of course you've been lucky and didn't have you return to school until today because of that coma you went into. But the rest of us have been having to deal with all this and acting normal at school. I've already gotten three detentions because of me lashing out at students," Artemis crosses her arms and glares off into the distance.

I sigh and think carefully before I respond. "Artemis, we all deal with things our own way. Batman sees how the team is handling this and is making us start therapy sessions."

"Therapy sessions? Having nightmares Miller?" a voice sneers.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I open them and turn to see Mallory, Evana, and Georgina. Mallory is smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Go away, North," I say through gritted teeth.

Mallory shakes her head. "Tut, tut, Miller. Is that anyway to talk to your friends?"

"Who the hell are you?" Artemis snaps from beside me.

Mallory looks at Artemis and wrinkles her nose. "Please, Miller. Even you can do better than this scholarship trash."

I throw an arm out to stop Artemis from attacking Mallory. I glare at the girls. "Just do this another time, North. I'm busy."

Mallory sticks out her lip, fake pouting. "But we missed you, Miller. You were gone for a whole month. We thought you ran away again."

My hands tighten into fists. "I didn't run away in the first place, North. Now get lost!"

Mallory's eyebrow arches. "Oh, are you getting brave, Miller? I don't think that's wise."

"I'll show you what's wise," Artemis threatens and lunges at the girls.

Mallory, Evana, and Georgina let out girly screams and jump away. They run off and I turn to Artemis with a small smirk. "We need to get out of here. They'll fetch teachers and I don't fell like calling Bruce to the school today."

Artemis returns the smirk before we part ways.

(MAGIK!)

I sigh and lay my head in Wally's lap. He runs his left hand over my hair, trying not to undo my braid. I take his right hand, that's still in it's cast, and play with his exposed fingers. We don't speak at all. All that can be heard is Megan stirring her cookie dough...something she had been doing for several minutes now.

We are waiting patiently in the kitchen/living room area. Megan's in the kitchen with her cookie dough and Kaldur is with her, but leaning against the counter. Artemis is sitting on the counter, facing the living room. Robin is sitting on the other couch, watching Wally and I. Conner had already been called to talk to Black Canary.

We stay silent, just as we had for the past hour. Black Canary enters the room and clears her throat. Everyone turns to look at her and she gives us a weak smile. "Artemis, you're next."

"Where's Conner?" Megan asks, finally putting her cookie dough down.

Canary sighs and gives her a sad look."He's gone out to clear his head. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

With that small exchange, Artemis is lead from the room and Megan resumes her mindless stirring. I don't keep track of how long Artemis is gone but eventually she comes back and takes a seat on the same couch as Robin. Canary comes in after her a few seconds later.

"Kaldur," Canary says softly.

He pushes away from the counter and follows her. Artemis joins Robin in watching Wally and I. I try to ignore their stares and focus on Wally's fingers.

Eventually, Kaldur comes back and resumes his place against the counter. Canary follows a few minutes later and turns to me with a soft smile. "Kim? You ready?"

I shrug and sit up. Wally grabs my hand with his cast free hand and squeezes reassuringly. I give him a squeeze back before getting up and following Canary.

She leads me to a room I have only been in once. Out of everyone on the team, I was the first to go to 'Dr. Dinah'. It was after my kidnapping but I refused to talk to anyone about it but Wally. Bruce didn't even get a peep out of me about it.

I sit down in one of the green chairs and pull my feet up, crossing them up under me. Canary takes her seat and we sit silently. We stay this way for a few minutes. I play with my hands and Canary watches.

"Are we going to go through this again? Me watching you play with your hands and telling me you have Wally?" Canary questions.

I bite my lip before responding. "I've talked to Wally and he's talked to me. I know you're professional and all that jazz but that doesn't mean it helps. As long as you have a confident then you will be alright. Wally's mine and I'm his."

Canary sighs. "Can we at least talk about something? Perhaps something that you haven't talked to Wally about?"

I freeze. There was several things I hadn't talked about with him. A few from my kidnapping and then the whole 'I love you' thing in the exercise. Every time one of us would bring it up the other would change the subject.

"Kim, you can talk to me about these things. I'm not going to tell anyone else. What is said here, stays here. I don't even tell Batman what you kids tell me here. Now, I do tell him how you acted, whether you stay silent or get angry. But the actual details and what you confide in me, that is between us. No one else knows unless I have you beside me while I tell them, or unless you tell someone." Canary leans forward and grabs my hands. "Kim look at me."

I look up and catch Canary's eyes. I feel my own eyes tearing up. I pull my hand away from her and wipe them. Canary leans back and settles back into her seat.

"I almost gave up," I blurt out.

"Gave up? Gave up what, Kim?" Canary pushes.

Tears flow freely. "When I was with the Injustice League. I tried to escape. They caught me and handed me over to Joker so he could 'play' with me."

"That's how you got that scar on your arm? The one that says Joker?" Canary asks.

I nod as tears still falling. "I'm not sure how long he had me but it was about a day. At one point, I..." I stop and let out a sob. "At one point I just prayed that he would accidentally cut me to deeply or stab me in the wrong place. I just wanted it to end. I wanted to die."

Canary stays silent. I cry for several moments before speaking again. "I haven't told Wally. I don't want to. I can't have him know that I wished that it would end. That I would end."

"Kim, you were being tortured. Those are natural thoughts to cross a person's mind during those trying times," Canary finally speaks.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before speaking again. "That's not all."

"Kim, you are free to say what you want. If you want to continue, continue."

I open my eyes and stare into her eyes. "They never intended on me living. If Joker hadn't killed me, the strain from the plant would have. Wotan took a spell and used it to put my magic at full strength before I was ready for it. That's why I was in a coma for two weeks and can hardly remember anything from the first attack on Metropolis. My body was battling a war. It was trying to compensate for the sudden increase of my mana. It was also fighting against the machine that Ultra-Humanite built to drain my mana and put it into the plant."

"Kim. We had no idea about this," Canary said.

I shrug. "I figured that I survived so it wouldn't matter that they did plan to kill me. That's not to actual thing I've really been hiding though. When I first came to after I was grabbed, I was half conscious. It was like when you first wake up in the mornings, your sleepy but you still can register what is going on."

Canary nods, urging me to go on.

I sigh and continue. "I overheard them talking about me. About killing two birds with one stone. Something about me becoming a formidable enemy against the Light. That my magic could potentially rival Klarion's."

Canary keeps her face leveled. "The Light? What's the Light?"

I shrug again and start playing with my hands. "I don't know. They just kept talking about how the Light would be upset if they were late but after my escape attempt they just stopped mentioning it."

Canary lets out a sigh. "I'm going to have to tell Batman about this Light and he will want to talk to you about it most likely. But that is all I will tell him. This could be very important."

I shrug. "I don't care. I should have told him to begin with. I was just worried that he'd get upset about the whole, planning to kill me bit."

We sit in silence for a while longer. Canary is the first to speak. "Is that all you want to talk about, Kim? We've made progress, but all we talked about was your kidnapping. Is there not anything you want to talk about involving the training exercise?"

I sit quietly Canary sighs and start to get up when I blurt out, "We said I love you to each other."

Canary sits back down but this time on the edge of her chair. "Care to elaborate a bit?"

I re-situate myself and pull my knees to my chest, latching my arms around them. I stare at the holes in my jeans and stay silent for a few seconds before speaking up again.

"When Robin came up with his plan to get into the mothership, Wally wasn't very happy. I was so convinced that the beams really were just teleporting people inside. I had to let it be because of Artemis. But Wally and Megan saw it as Robin sacrificing Conner and I. They both protested but Conner and I talked them down. When I was talking Wally down and getting him to agree to the plan, he said he loved me and I said it right back." I stop talking and rest my forehead against my knees.

I feel Canary's hand on my shoulder. "Kim, this isn't a bad thing. I really do think Wally loves you. He cares a lot about your safety. He was like another Conner walking around the week you were kidnapped. He was so angry and just wanted you back. Nearly drove Robin and Batman up the wall."

"I don't doubt he loves me," I respond, unmoving.

"Then why is it a problem?" Canary questions. "Do you not love him?"

I snatch my head up and snap, "Of course I do! That's not the problem either!"

Canary looks taken back by my outburst. She softens her features and asks quietly, "Then what is the problem, Kim? I won't know until you tell me."

I close my eyes and lean my head back, uncurling from my little ball in the process. "I don't know. I just feel like it's too soon to know I love him. I've only know him for two months and the majority of it was spent me kidnapped and in a coma! How can I love a person I've only known such a short time?"

I feel Canary's hand on my knee. "Love at first sight?"

I look up at her and arch an eyebrow. "I hated Wally to begin with. He didn't agree that my magic was real. He insisted that it was some scientific achievement accomplished. He said I just had superpowers. That's another thing! How can I love someone that doesn't believe in my magic?"

"Have you and Wally talked at all about this?" she asks.

I cross my arms and huff. "No. Every time one of us brings it up the other changes to subject or we get interrupted. That's just with the whole 'I love you' thing. We haven't even talked about my magic and what his take on it is. At least not since Kent died."

"You need to talk to him about this. The sooner the better, Kim."

I nod my head. "Are we through?"

Canary sighs, "Yes, if that's all you want to talk about. If you ever need a confidant that isn't Wally, I'm right here."

I nod my head and leave the room. Canary following right after me. I enter the kitchen/living room and find everyone exactly where I left them. I sigh and sit down next to Wally. Canary doesn't come back to get the next person for a while. No doubt talking to Batman about this Light that the Injustice League was talking about.

Wally keeps his arm wrapped around me, silently watching his feet, the entire time. Canary comes back and asks for Wally to follow her. He kisses my temple before getting up and following her. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and scoot over to take up Wally's seat. I pull my feet up on the couch and look at everyone else.

Megan is still stirring her cookie dough, Aqualad stays leaned up against the counter, and Artemis and Robin are still on the other couch. I sigh and stand up. Everyone looks at me but I ignore them. I leave the room, not able to take the silence anymore.

I head towards the mission room and find Batman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado watching feeds of the others.

"Kimberly," Batman calls.

I sigh and make my way towards them. I stop a few feet away and look at the ground, not meeting their eyes. I expect Batman to mention the Light or demand to know why I withheld information.

"Are you alright?" Batman asks.

I look up at him and see him with a genuine look of concern. He's not Batman anymore, he's Bruce.

I shrug as my answer.

Batman sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. "You've been through a lot these past few months. If there's anything I can do to help, just say so."

I nod my head and leave the mission room, allowing them to get back to people watching. I wonder the Cave for a while, just thinking about a little of everything, but mostly Wally and I. I think about our relationship and the oddities that we haven't really discussed yet, or have been avoiding.

When I finally make my way back to the kitchen/living room Wally's back and Robin's gone. I stand in the entry way and receive looks from everyone. I look at Wally and gesture down the hallway.

"Can we talk?" I ask, breaking the silence in the room. I'm the first to speak in the room besides Canary and even then she had only really called our names.

Wally nods and stands up. The others watch as we grab each other's hand and walk down the hall. I lead the way to the beach because I know its the only place that has video feeds but no sound. I drag Wally near the water but stop about five feet from it. I sit down in the sand and he follows my lead.

We stay silent for a few minutes before I speak up again. "Wally, we need to talk about what happened in the exercise." Wally doesn't say anything. "Wally, we said that we love each other and we have yet to discuss it."

"I don't know how to say this Kim." Wally reaches over and gently turns my head where I'm looking at him. We lock eyes and he speaks again. "Kim, I love you. I truly do. I know it's crazy that I love you and we've only know each other two months but I do love you. I love you with every fiber in my body. Nothings going to stop that."

"Even my magic?" I ask, bringing up the other thing I wanted to talk about.

Wally smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. Before our lips touch he stops and whispers, his breath tickling my nose. "Even that." He closes the distance and claims my lips.

After a few minutes we break apart, our heads resting against the others. We breath heavily, our breathe tickling the other's face.

"I love you, too, Wally. More than you can imagine," I respond. "I understand that it's crazy for us to say we love each other but I can't not love you. I try to imagine not loving you and I can't. It's not possible. I can't explain it but I know you are mine and I am yours."

Wally's response is gently pushing me into the sand and starting a heated makeout session.

(MAGIK!)

I look up at the looming tower in front of me. My mouth forms a small smile and I push open the door. Inside the Tower I'm greeted with a magical projection of Kent.

"Kimberly. It has been a while," he states.

I hold back tears. "Sorry. I've had a lot going on. But I'm here now. I only wish to visit the garden where you are buried."

Kent smirks. "You have the run of the Tower, Kimberly."

The magical projection disappears and a doorway opens behind him. I walk through and take in the garden. I smile at the sights of the blossoming flowers. I find the Nelson's graves side by side. Small flowers are blooming around the graves and ivy already growing up and over Kent's grave to frame it in the same beautiful way that it does his wife's.

I sit down in the grass in front of Kent's grave. I sit in silence for a while before apologizing and launching into what had been going on over these last couple of months. I finish with talking about Wally.

"He's great. I mean, he's really into science but he's not arguing that my magic isn't real. Well, at least not anymore." I pause for a few seconds. "I don't understand how I can love someone so much, and known them for such a short period."

"It's true love," a voice says softly from behind me.

I whirl around my hand extended and magic swirling around it. My hand drops and tears hit my eyes. My breath hitches and I feel like I've been hit by a truck.

"No. No, this isn't real. This has to be a dream," I say, tears falling down my face.

The voice that spoke comes from a beautiful woman. She stands tall with long dark brown hair billowing out behind her. She's of average build and has a round face. She looks exactly like my mom, like me. Except her eyes. They keep flashing different colors.

"Kimberly," she says with a small smile. "I am your mother."

I stand from the ground and launch myself into her arms, tears falling freely from my face. Sobs overcoming my body.

"I...but..the Joker killed you!" I finally manage to get out.

She gently pulls me away from her, "However, I am also every other Amethyst that has walked the Earth. I hold centuries of memories, knowledge that needs to be passed down to you, the last biological Amethyst. These memories and knowledge include everything from this world to the next. Kimberly, you are the last biological Amethyst, not only for your Earth but for every other as well. You are the most powerful, wielding the most power since the first Amethyst. In some ways you are even more powerful than her."

I step back and shake my head. "This makes no sense. How can you be very single Amethyst? And I don't understand the whole Amethyst thing in the first place. Nabu said something about that."

The woman in front of me-Amethyst I guess-gestures to a bench only a few feet away from the graves. As the two of us get settled on the bench she starts explaining. "The original Amethyst was a princess from another dimension from a place called Gemworld. She became the first mortal Lord of Order in that dimension. Soon after she was banished from Gemworld by the work of a rival house. She came to Earth and became it's first magical protector. Since she was mortal, she aged just like everyone else on Earth. She, with the help of Nabu, created a spell that would pass her powers down biologically, ensuring that Earth would always have an Amethyst to protect it."

"So by biological Amethyst you mean I'm the last one in the family to hold this power?" I ask.

Amethyst nods. "Yes. You see the spell is wearing off, it ends with you. At some point in your lifetime you will place your power into an object that will give the wearer the Power of Amethyst."

"So like Nabu with the Helmet of Fate?" I question.

Amethyst sighs, "Not exactly. I have never agreed with Nabu taking a human host. This object will only gift the person our power and knowledge. The person will still be in full control of their mind and body, able to do with the power as they wish."

I nod my head slowly. "And how will I know how to do this?"

She gives me a knowing smile. "You'll know when it's important. Your power is the strongest out of all the Amethysts. Your power will be used in the future to help destroy a great being and rid him from the Earth."

I shake my head. "This...how do I know that you aren't some mind trick? Or that you aren't a Lord of Chaos in disguise?"

Amethyst reaches behind her back and pulls out a book. It's old leather and has a buckle, keeping it closed. It looks hundreds of years old. She places the book into my hands and stands. "Everything you will ever need to know is in this book. The first Amethyst started it. Over the centuries each Amethyst has added her own knowledge to the book. You only need to think what you wish to know, and open it. All information on the subject will appear between the covers."

I run my hand over the cover and look back at her. "What about those worlds that you spoke of? Is all that in here? Is this the knowledge that Nabu said you had to pass down before your time was finished?"

Amethyst stands and runs her hand over the top of my head. "You are a curious one. It will do you well in time. All the answers you seek are yes."

I look up and see tears pooling in stormy grey eyes. Her eyes have finally stopped changing from color to color every ten seconds.

"My sweet, Kimmy. You are destined for greatness. I just wish that I could been there for it. I wish I was the one that got to train you. But it was my time and I had to leave you in the hands of Nabu. He has assisted me greatly over the years and I couldn't have left you in more capable hands."

"Mom?" I ask, tears starting to trail down my cheeks.

She nods her head. "Amethyst let me break through for a few minutes before we have to leave." I stand and she pulls me into a tight embrace. "I love you, Kimmy. You make me proud every day. Becoming Magik was in your blood and one day you will take the name Amethyst, just as I did and all of your ancestors." I stay quiet and just hug my mother, enjoying the little time I have with her.

"As for this Wally you spoke of, he reminds me of your father. I only knew him for a few weeks before I knew he was mine and I was his. It is the fate of Amethyst to fall in love with a man that belongs to science and bring into the world a child of both worlds." Mom kisses the top of my head. "Know that I love you, Kimmy, and nothing you do will ever change that."

"I love you too, Mom." I whisper.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the warm embrace disappears and I am hugging air. I open my eyes and gaze around, my eyes landing on nothing but the book abandoned on the bench. I resume my seat and let the tears fall freely.

**Okay, hope it wasn't as bad as I think it was. Onto business-**

**_The Flash_**** premiered on The CW last night. It was amazing! I love all the characters-even Iris who is now a different ethnicity(maybe that's why the New 52 changed Wally? but Iris is still white in the comics-UGH! I'm getting a headache from all this thinking!) You should totally check it out if you haven't. It's on The CW website. Plus the new season of ****_Arrow_**** premieres tonight. (Or it already has depending on where you are and all that fun timezone stuff) From the trailers it looks promising!**

**And my last order of business. I debated the past few days if I should have added Wimberly talking their stuff out and having Kim giving Canary the silent treatment(as mentioned above) during her session after being kidnapped. So, as you can tell, I decided to leave it out. However, if I get at least one review that someone wants the Wimberly moment of them talking about the exercise and Kim's kidnapping, I'll put it up as a oneshot. I might even throw in some Bruce/Kim bonding. Just let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Apologies for the (incredibly) long A/N.**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	12. Chapter 12 Friendship

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to update Friday, then I didn't have internet access all weekend, then yesterday was crazy! Ugh! Good news though, for me at least, I've passed my Midterms! Yay! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it's a long one! This is a filler chapter though. I thought we needed some Arty/Kim bonding and then some girl time! It also answers a bit of other questions I thought you guys might have about the stories. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (refer to previous chapter) **

I watch Batman thumb through the pages of the book Amethyst gave me. He passes it to Zatara, who thumbs through it as well.

"The book is blank," Batman states evenly.

I nit my eyes together in confusion. "That's not right. The book is full of information. Are you sure you thought about what you wanted to see before you opened it?"

Batman gives me a sharp look, clearly indicating that he was sure. "The entire book is blank. Not even a drop of ink on any of the pages. Zatara, what do you think?"

Zatara closes the book and hands it back to me. "I see nothing as well. However, there is a pulse of magic coming off of the book. I am sure it has been charmed to only allow a child of Amethyst to open it."

I glance down at the book and think about the other worlds that Amethyst told me about. I open the book and thumb through it. Every page is packed with information about every known dimension, world, or universe. I look up at the two adults and turn the book around so they can see the pages.

"Do you see anything?" I ask. Batman stays silent and Zatara shakes his head. I look back down at the page and see the information about a universe where the Justice League are criminals.

"What do you see, Kimberly?" Batman asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Information about another universe." I flip through the book landing on one where it talks about a universe where a different set of heroes live. "The entire book is nothing but about other universe, worlds, dimensions, and places called voids."

"How much information is there?" Batman asks.

I sigh and thumb through more pages. "It looks limitless. I thought of the other worlds Amethyst mentioned and I got everything on the subject."

I close the book and look up at Batman who has started looking up files on the computer. I turn to Zatara and ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Did you know my mother?" I question.

Zatara sighs and closes his eyes. He's acting as if he had been hoping I'd never ask that question.

"I knew her as Amethyst, as did Kent Nelson and every other magical being on this Earth. I did not know she was your mother until Batman told me of what Nabu spoke to you when the Injustice League attacked." Zatara sighs and looks to the ground. "Your mother was a remarkable woman and would be proud of how you are as a magic user and young woman."

"Why did Harley kill her then? Couldn't she have just defeated her with her magic?" I ask.

Zatara places a hand on my shoulder. "Kimberly, your mother died protecting you and your father. If she had used her magic, she could have revealed her identity to the world. As well, Fate decided it was her time to ascend. Everything happens for a reason, Kimberly. Your mother's death was not in vain. Always remember that."

Zatara nods to Batman before exiting via Zeta tube. I sigh and cross my arms across my chest, my book nestled between the two. Batman places a hand on my shoulder and turns me towards the computer screens. One the screen are several different shots of different looking women all wearing the same suit. It's a dark purple suit with armor in a few places. The women vary from red heads to blondes. Some have green eyes others have blue. Some have round faces others have slender faces.

"Who are they?" I question.

"Your mother and/or grandmother. These are the only photographs of Amethyst in action during your mother's lifetime. She wasn't a big superhero like others and denied all requests for her to join the Justice League or Justice Society," Batman informs.

I look between the figures. They all have the same body shape, but their faces are all so different. "She must have used a glamour charm. It makes those that you don't want to see you, see you as something different. In her case she chose a charm that creates a new face every time it gets activated. It's actually pretty smart. This way nobody really knows who you are. Better than any cowl or mask anyone could whip up."

"I worked with her a handful of times on cases that involved magic but I never really got to know her personally. I never knew who she was until I heard Aqualad's report of what happened in Louisiana with Nabu," Batman comments casually.

I raise an eyebrow. "You not knowing something? It must have killed you."

Batman turns and narrows his eyes at me. "I had a few hunches but no solid evidence. Now, shouldn't you be preparing for Canary's training session?"

I grin and leave the room, making no further comments. It would be of no use at the moment and I'd get more out of him later when he would be a little less 'batty'.

I go to the small locker room that is just outside the girl's showers and grab my suit, dropping my book off in the process. I change quickly, leaving my cowl down for the time being, and head to the kitchen/living area to find Wally.

Upon finding him I roll my eyes. He's propped up on the couch eating some of Megan's freshly baked cookies and channel surfing. He glaces up at me and gives me a chocolate chip cookie smile.

"Hey babe. You ready to get back to training?" Wally asks, spitting food everywhere.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "I love you, Wally, but you need to learn to swallow before speaking."

Wally frowns a bit then swallows his mouthful of cookie. He flashes me a smirk and raises an eyebrow. "Better babe?"

I roll my eyes and take a seat next to him. "Where's everyone else? Canary'll be here shortly."

"Megan and Conner are on the beach walking Wolf before training, Artemis isn't here yet, and Kaldur and Rob decided to do a little bit of a warm up round before Canary got here. That means we are only waiting on Roy," Wally states.

I arch an eyebrow. "Roy? Oliver's old protege? Why's he coming?"

Wally shrugs, "Seeing as I can't train, I guess Canary talked him into coming and evening the numbers."

I roll my eyes. "For a supposed science genius, you can't count. With you, we have seven, without you we have six."

Wally groans "At least I came up with a theory," he mumbles.

I elbow him in the side and stand up. "I'm going to watch Robin and Kaldur's fight."

"Come on babe. You don't have to leave," Wally complains.

I bend back down and brush my lips against his. "I know, but it's better than watching you flip through channels at superspeed. You can join me if you want."

Wally arches an eyebrow and flips the TV off. "Perhaps we can entertain ourselves another way?"

Wally grabs me and pulls me onto the couch, locking his lips on mine. Wally pulls me on top of him, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other tangling in my hair. We continue until someone clears their voice loudly.

I jump off of Wally and snap my head towards the door. My face turns bright red when I see Artemis with a smirk on her face. She arches an eyebrow but stays silent.

My blush makes my face warm. "I didn't hear you arrive, Artemis," I state embarrassed.

Artemis chuckles and enters the room fully, plopping herself onto the other couch. "With the way you two were sucking face, I doubt you would have heard the intruder alerts."

I blush deeper and glance at Wally who is slightly red, but has a smirk on his face. Before anything else can be said Megan and Conner enter the room smiling. Megan engages Artemis in a conversation about something and Conner turns the TV on static, his favorite. We chat for a bit before the Cave recognizes a person I've yet to meet.

_**Recognized Red Arrow B06**_

Everyone hurries to greet the new arrival, except Artemis and I. Wally speeds ahead of everyone else and is the first to reach him. I enter with Artemis who has a less than pleased look on her face. Robin and Kaldur have stopped their fight to welcome their old friend.

I can obviously tell from the way Artemis is acting that she doesn't like Roy at all. Before I can corner Artemis and ask why, Wally's calling for me.

"Babe! Come meet Roy!" he shouts, even thought I'm fifteen feet away.

I put on a smile, covering up my curiosity, and go meet the archer. When I reach Robin, Wally, and Roy, Wally slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Roy, this is my girlfriend Kim. Kim, this is Roy," Wally introduces us.

I extend my hand but Roy just looks at it before crossing his arms. "Pleasure," he states dryly.

I arch my eyebrow and reply in kind, "Likewise."

"So you're the Witch?" he asks bluntly.

I cross my arms. "Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I asks defensively.

Roy turns to Wally, "How can you be sure she's not the traitor?"

My eyes go wide in shock and place my hands on my hips, making Wally's arm fall from my shoulders. "Did you just excuse me of being a traitor?"

Roy points at me with one hand. "You could be the traitor that Sportsmaster was talking about. How do we know that your kidnapping wasn't a set up so you could deliver information to the other side?"

My face heats up with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are going around accusing people of being traitors?"

Roy pulls his hand back and tightens his arms across his chest. "I am here to ensure this team doesn't get hurt, especially my friends."

I feel my blood starting to boil and drop my hands to my side, clenching them in the process. "You're an ass! You think you can just charge up in here and act as if you own the place! If you feel this strongly about the team then why haven't I meet you before this? I've been with the team for a little over two months and I've never meet you before today."

Roy drops his hands to his side and takes a step forward, about to hiss something in my face when Wally steps between the two of us. "Dude! Leave Kim alone. She's proved that she can be trusted, just like everyone else on this team."

Roy straightens and takes a step back, his gaze never leaving my angry one. "I don't care what she's made you guys think. She's a likely candidate for being this traitor."

I jump at Roy, but Wally blocks me. I hiss at Roy between clenched teeth. "Don't you EVER question my loyalty to this team, or Wally again."

I send Roy one last glare before stalking towards Artemis. Wally turns on Roy and starts whispering harshly towards him. I see the look of slight anger on his face, but it slips slowly and just settles with glaring at him.

Canary finally appears and starts our training. If she notices the tension in the room, she chooses to ignore it. She starts off by having Kaldur and Roy spar with no powers or weapons.

Once Roy steps away from him, Wally speaks with Robin in hushed tones. They throw a few looks between Roy and I but I do my best to ignore them. I stay in my spot beside Artemis and send glares towards the red themed archer

"I can understand why you don't like him," I mumble.

Artemis snorts and replies sarcastically, "He's a little ray of sunshine, isn't he?"

I roll my eyes and watch Roy and Kaldur fight against each other. "What's his problem? I thought the whole traitor issue was cleared up? With Red Tornado back and proving that he left to spare us, I thought we had ditched the idea as Sportsmaster just trying to cripple the Team."

Artemis shrugs and crosses her arms. "He's an ass and that's all there is to it."

I look at Artemis from the corner of my eyes before turning back towards the finished fight. Roy managed to get Kaldur pinned, just barely. Canary corrects the two on their mistakes and praises them on what they did right. Once she's finished with those two she gets Robin and Conner to fight each other. I watch quietly as they begin and Robin starts flipping around Conner.

I glance over at Artemis and see her gaze locked onto something. I follow her gaze and see it's locked onto Roy's, who is standing off to the side by himself.

"If looks could kill, he'd be dead," I remark dryly.

Artemis replies harshly, "He'd deserve it."

I look back at Roy before speaking up again. "What he do for you to not like him?"

"He hates me. I'm nothing more than his replacement in his eyes," she snaps angrily.

I raise an eyebrow and examine her face a bit more. This isn't just ordinary 'I hate your guts' anger. This is rejection anger. If this had been a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over my head at my realization.

"You like him," I whisper.

Artemis breaks her stare off with Roy and jerks her head around at me to send me a look. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "I do not!" she hisses between clentched teeth.

I start chuckling. "Yes you do."

Artemis jabs a pointed finger towards me and hisses, "If you don't shut the hell up right now, Kim, I swear I'll-'

"Artemis! Kim!" a voice shouts. We both turn our heads and see Canary with her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

I smirk and turn to look at a very red faced Artemis. She glares at me then crosses her arms and looks away.

"Nothing," Artemis answers sharply.

I look at Canary to see her crossing her arms with a playful smirk. "Both of you seem to have tension at the moment. Why don't you get it out of your system by sparring each other?"

"Fine by me," Artemis snaps and stalks towards the training mat.

I keep my smirk on my face and follow behind her. We get in our places on the mat and Canary reminds us of the rules.

I put my hands up in a defensive position and watch Artemis. Her face is still red and her eyes are narrowed at me. I wink at her and it makes her launch forward towards me.

I sidestep her attack and whack her across the back with my arm as she passes. She stumbles forward then turns on me, her eyes burning with hatred. I give her a cheeky smile and make a 'come and get it' motion with my hands. Artemis lets out a grunt and charges me, when I try to avoid her, she moves with me, landing a hit in my shoulder. We both stumble away from each other and I rub my shoulder gently. With my padding it didn't really hurt, it's just giving off a sting. It won't even bruise.

This time, Artemis and I both go after each other. I aim a punch at her stomach but she blocks it. She aims for a punch at my jaw, but I spin away from her. As I spin she kicks me in the side and causes me to fall, I catch myself and use the momentum to do a flip and land in a squat, sliding a few feet on the ground from excess momentum.

Artemis is already after me and is aiming a kick at my head. I spring at her and tackle her to the ground. We both roll over and over, fighting for dominance. I manage to land a punch in her stomach, but she gets a hit to my jaw. Eventually she manages to flip me over and pins my arm behind my back.

She leans down and whispers in my ear. "If you tell anyone. I swear to god-"

I snort. "Please, Artemis. You're secrets are safe with me. And this one is safe with Conner as well."

"What!" Artemis hisses.

I roll my eyes and whisper like its a secret, "He has superhearing, you know."

Artemis releases me and instantly turns to look at Conner. I move to a sitting position and glance at Conner, noting his face is as red as Wally's hair. I chuckle and glance up at Artemis.

She's glaring down at me, but rolls her eyes and extends her hand. I accept it and she helps haul me to my feet. I give her a grin and she smirks slightly. I sling my arm over her shoulder as we leave the training mat.

"You know, Artemis. I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship," I state happily.

"Yeah, because all the best friendships begin with beating each other up," Artemis replies sarcastically.

I chuckle, "Well, in our line of work, I guess it does."

(MAGIK!)

"Get out Dick!" I shout at my annoying foster-soon to be adoptive-brother. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Dick gives me a cheeky grin before slipping out of the parlor. I cross my arms and turn back to what I was doing before he came to bother me. I finish counting the sleeping bags and double check everything else in the room. The couches and chairs have been moved back a bit to allow for all the sleeping bags when it's time for them. Our movie collection is pilled up in the corner, waiting to be riffled through. The food table has been set up and is only waiting on Alfred's homemade goodies. More pillows than what is necessary is pilled up in one of the chairs along with extra blankets.

With a satisfied smile, I exit the parlor and head down to the Batcave to say bye to Bruce, who's going out on 'business' tonight. Once down in the Batcave I see him sitting in his chair with his cowl down. He's got a screen up with feeds to the parlor.

"Are you planning on spying on us?" I question.

Bruce doesn't flinch as I walk up to him. "No. I'm about to disrupt the sound in the room. Knowing Dick he will try to hack the feed. If I disable the sound then he won't be able to."

I roll my eyes. Wally suggested a boy's night at the Cave. When Megan asked to spend the night so she could be out of their hair, I suggested we make it into a girl's night and invite all the girls, including Zatanna. Megan instantly jumped at the idea and mentioned something about Episode 9. Not really sure what that meant, but whatever. Knowing both Wally and Dick, they would hack the Manor's systems and try to spy on us. See if us girls were dishing out any 'juicy' topics.

"Wouldn't he be able to hack the system though and just...re-able...the sound?" I ask unsure, not sure if re-able is even a word.

Bruce throws me a sharp look. "I think I'm fully capable of protecting the system against Dick's hacking."

I huff, "Use the passcode 250307. He'll never guess. I also suggest wiping the evidence of me down here if you don't want him figuring it out."

Bruce recognizes the numbers significance and eyes me carefully. "Why would I use those numbers? I could use my own."

I roll my eyes. "Please, Dick knows all your passwords and codes. Not only your current ones but any you would think up. Would he ever, in a million years, think that you passcoded something with significance to my past?"

Bruce turns back to the screen and starts passcoding the security cameras to the Mansion. "You are smarter than I give you credit for at times, Kim."

I shrug it off, "I don't like showing my genius just like you don't like showing your emotions."

A small dinging goes off and the security feed to the front of the mansion pops up. I grin when I see Alfred pulling up in the limo. I press a kiss to Bruce's temple, making him freeze in the process

"Don't go and get yourself killed," I say and speed from the room.

As I rush up the steps to his study I hear Bruce calling out, "Have fun and don't destroy the mansion."

I smirk and hurry down to the front entrance. I throw open the door as Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis are climbing out of the limo. I start down the steps to greet them when Dick come's bursting through the door.

"Dick!" I shout, causing my friends to look up at me. I reach out to grab him, but him being the ninja he is, slips from my grasp.

He turns and gives me another cheeky grin. "Sorry Kim! But your friends made Alfred late and now I'm late!"

I roll my eyes and stalk down the steps to the others. The three girls are looking between the two of us. Artemis is looking a little afraid, probably that Dick will blow her cover. He won't though.

"Master Richard I must remind you that I am not late in returning and that you are not yet late," Alfred says pleasantly as he pulls the three bags from the trunk.

He heads inside with them and I turn back to my friends. They are looking at Dick now. I ruffle the boy's hair and grin at my friends. Yeah, they already know him, technically. But we have to keep up appearances.

"Zatanna, Megan, Artemis, this is my little brother Dick," I introduce.

Dick withdraws from me with a disgusted look. "I'm not that little! I'm only thirteen! I'll be fourteen next month."

I roll my eyes at this, playing along to the sibling rivalry cover we concocted when I had moved back in with them.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" I question.

Dick responds by shoving me in the shoulder and running off after Alfred, no doubt bugging him to take him to the Cave already.

I turn back to the others and roll my eyes. "He's a pain, but I love him."

Megan smiles brightly. "I am glad to have meet your little adoptive brother! He is adorable."

I chuckle and glance at Artemis, who seems to be breathing a little easier now that Dick's gone. "Just don't let him hear you say that. Come on, I've got the parlor set up as our headquarters for the night but we've got the run of the place. Bruce's gone for the night on business and Dick's staying the night at a friends."

"What about Alfred?" Artemis asks.

"He'll be about in case we need anything and acting as chaperon. Bruce doesn't want to come home to a destroyed house. But he won't be in the way. Mostly he'll just bring us food," I respond lightly.

I lead the girls through the manor, giving a slight tour of the important places. I show them a few bathrooms, the kitchen, and we stop by my room to change into our PJs and let them drop their stuff off. Once we are dressed,and Alfred's told me he has the snacks in the parlor and is leaving with Dick, we head down to the parlor to have our fun.

I lead them into the parlor and plop down on the couch. "So what do you want to do first? We have all the games in that closet over there," I gesture to a door, "the food's over there, our entire movie collection is in that corner. Whatever you guys are up to doing."

We decide to play a few games first, starting off with Monopoly. By the time we grow bored with it, Alfred's back. He brings us his homemade pizzas and we bunker down to eat and gossip.

"So how's things with Wally?" Zatanna asks.

I give the girl a grin. I hadn't really talked to Zatanna much in the past couple months between school and the Team stuff. I had spoken to her about Wally and I the few times we had though.

"Great," I answer. "He's amazing." I glance at Megan with a smirk, "What about you Megan? How's Conner?"

Megan turns bright red and gives us all a sheepish look. "You know about that?"

Artemis arches an eyebrow. "Megan, it's kinda obvious."

Zatanna gives the Martian a smile, "Come on, Megan, spill! How'd it happen?"

Megan lets out a small breath before launching into talking about how her and Conner got together. After we get through interrogating her she turns to Artemis.

"What about you, Artemis? Are you in relations with anyone?" she asks innocently.

Artemis turns red and shakes her. "No. I'm not in 'relations' with anyone."

Zatanna probes deeper, "Come on. You've got to like someone, thought. I mean, what about Kaldur?"

Artemis wrinkles her nose."It would be like dating a cousin. Awkward and just weird. He's a great guy but he's not my type."

I arch an eyebrow and mouth Roy to her. She glares at me and causes Megan and Zatanna to glance my way. "What?" I ask innocently.

Zatanna and Megan turn their sights back on Artemis.

"You don't have to tell us a name, just describe him," Zatanna suggests.

Megan nods, "Yes. That way we could possible never guess who he is."

Artemis relents, "Fine, but that's it!"

Megan and Zatanna share a happy smile before turning their attention back to Artemis.

She rolls her eyes. "He's got short red hair and is athletic. He's got some issues but he still seems like a decent guy."

Megan grins, "OH! Is it a boy from your school? Is he a member of a sports team?"

Artemis crosses her arms. "Not really. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't see me that way and I doubt he ever will."

I roll my eyes. "Perhaps he will never see you that way because you aren't making him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps.

I give her a crooked grin. "You play Miss Tough Girl. 'I don't need anyone's help.' Perhaps if you actually carried on a genuine conversation with him and made him see you as a person, then he'd start seeing you that way."

Artemis looks away and an awkward silence falls between the four of us. I decide to turn on the one person who hadn't been questioned about her 'relations.'

"So Zatanna, what about you? I mean, we've all talked about our 'relations'. It's your turn to spill." I give her a smile as her faces turns pink.

She stumbles over her words, "I-I d-don't know. I mean, my dad keeps a tight leash on me at all times. I barely got to come tonight."

I roll my eyes but Artemis is the one that responds.

"That's got nothing to do with the topic, Zatanna. Now spill. Who is it?" Artemis presses.

Megan suddenly starts clapping, "I know who you would be cute with! Robin! The two of you are so adorable!"

Zatanna's face turns bright red and I start laughing. "Seriously! That little ninja! You like HIM?" I exclaim.

Megan starts giggling and Artemis rolls her eyes. Zatanna just looks between us with her face looking like a tomato.

Megan finally feels sorry for the embarrassed magician and asks me about living in the manor to change the subject.

"So, are you enjoying your time with Mr. Wayne, Kim?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's great. Of course, he's not around much because of work but I'm used to it. My dad would wrok twelve hours and come home dead as a doorknob. He's great though. Alfred's great to." I answer with a smile.

Artemis asks, "And Dick?"

I smirk, "That depends on what day it is. He's my brother in all but blood but sometimes he takes the roll of annoying little brother too seriously."

"He's not that bad, is he?" Megan asks.

I chuckle. "He's annoying but that's about it. We both grew up without siblings so having one now is good for both of us."

"How's the adoption coming along?" Zatanna asks.

Megan and Artemis eye me carefully and I give them a sheepish look. "Bruce is adopting me. It was in the works before I was sent to live with Kent but using the excuse that he was my uncle meant that Kent was given legal custody of me. With me being back in Bruce's care and nothing to get in the way, there's no reason he can't. The court date is set for December."

Megan cheers and gives me a hug, happy for me. Artemis on the other hand looks a bit angry, no doubt from me not telling her. Out of everyone on the team, I spent the most time with her between the Team and school.

I just give Artemis a sheepish look and suggest, "Uh, how about a movie?"

Artemis responds by hitting me in the head with a pillow. The other's laugh and I throw the pillow towards them. That starts an all out pillow war.

Needless to say, the next time Alfred came to check on us, he wasn't very pleased with the pillow stuffing coating the room.

**Yay! Bruce is adopting Kim! I just had to have Kim and Roy not like each other. I don't think I'll ever have them get along. Also, what do you guys think of Roy/Artemis. I was considering Artemis/Kaldur but I thought Roy should get some love. He's my second favorite ginger. Plus I think their relationship will come in handy down the road-that is if I make them a couple in my story. Do you guys think I should?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be up as soon a I get the chance.**

**Plus, I've gotten this crazy new idea for a story. It's about an assassin that's around Wally's age who's tasked with 'getting to know' him. It's not because he's Kid Flash, it's going to be because his aunt is a reporter and she's been digging into a story that she shouldn't have. Don't worry! I don't plan on killing Wally, he's going to change my little assassin for the better. Be on the look out because I might decide to throw this story on her as well. I'll let you know when I do in one of my A/N's.**

**Leave a review if you'd like to read a story like my idea above. It'll help a lot with deciding if I should try it out on here. **

**Also, thanks for the 30 great reviews I've gotten! I love you guys, you're the best readers ever! Looking forward to more reviews from you wonderful people!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. College has been crazy because...well, it's college. This chapter is way shorter than my usual stuff but I just wanted to get something on here. I originally planed for this chapter to go another way but it wasn't working for me and I had to swap stuff around. I had three more chapters written but when I went back it was just crap in my opinion. So, hopefully this will lead me on to something better.**

**Enjoy this (really short) chapter!**

"Wally leave Wolf alone," I snap at my boyfriend.

He's howling and trying to get Wolf to join in. Wolf is ignoring him however and Wally's not taking no for an answer. Conner had already snapped at him twice to leave the poor thing alone and I'm sure he'd actually snap him if Wally didn't stop.

Wally glares at Wolf. "I don't think he's a wolf. I mean, he didn't join me in howling."

I roll my eyes and make my way over to him. "Wally, that wasn't howling. It was torture."

Wally elbows me with a slight grin on his face. Before he turns to Conner and Megan. Megan's wrapping toilet paper around Conner to turn him into a mummy. I look up at Wally and smile at his werewolf costume. Wally glances down at me and sees me smiling. He leans towards me, trying to get a kiss but I hold up a hand.

"Not so fast, hot shot. I told you when you chose that costume that I wouldn't kiss you in it," I say firmly.

Wally pouts, "But babe! That's not even fair."

I chuckle and push away from him slightly. I walk over to Megan and Conner, Wally following behind me with a pout.

_**Recognized Zatanna A03**_

_**Recognized Artemis B07**_

I turn and wave at the two new entries to the Cave. They both wave back before turning to talk with each other as they walk this way. While I'm distracted Wally sneaks up on me and tries to get a peck on my lips. I manage to turn my head and he gets my cheek. Everyone starts laughing at his failure while he pouts. I give in and give him a quick peck on his lips, just to cheer him up.

Artemis and Zatanna reach us and both give me a questioning look. However, it's Artemis that asks the question.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks.

I glance down at my costume before giving her a cheeky grin. "I'm going as my favorite person!"

I'm wearing one of Wally's old Kid Flash costumes from before he joined the team. I took out the little padding he had and had Alfred take it in a bit to fit me better. Instead of my usual braid, my hair is pulled up in a high ponytail so it'll work with his cowl. The cowl, of course, is hanging around my neck until we get ready to leave.

"I think it's cute," Zatanna says happily.

I turn to Megan and raise an eyebrow. She's still in her civvies. "So what are you going as, Megan?'

She gives us a smile and takes a step back. She morphs herself into a zombie bride and gives an impression of a zombie. We all bust out laughing at her weak attempt and she blushes a bit.

"Great minds think alike," a voice comes from behind us. We all turn and see Captain Marvel with zombie makeup on.

I raise an eyebrow. Not because he is dressed up, but because his makeup looks like it was done by a little kid.

"Are you going to a party as well?" Megan asks.

Captain Marvel's face falls into confusion. "I'm going wi-" He stops himself and shakes his head a bit. "You did invite the whole team, right?"

Megan grins brightly. "Yeah! Even Zatanna and Roy!"

"You what!" Artemis growls. We turn to her and see her face evident with anger.

Zatanna gives her a curious look before turning back to Captain Marvel. "Is the League having a party? My dad didn't mention it."

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times before starting to pout. "Fine! I'm going trick or treating!" He exclaims and flies over to the Zeta platform. He crosses his arms and shouts, "And I'm not sharing my candy with you!"

We all exchange looks before Artemis promptly storms off towards the Zeta platform as well.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Artemis clenches her fist. "Not in the partying mood anymore."

I roll my eyes as Zatanna says, "Come on. It'll be fun. It'll get your mind off of it."

Artemis stops and crosses her arms. She looks between me and Zatanna. "Ugh, I don't want to go partying but then again staying at home with my mom is even less appealing."

Zatanna looks at me and I throw my arms up in the air. I can see the look in her eye. I sigh and respond, "Have fun you two."

I walk away from the two as Zatanna chants, "Egnahc setholc otni rou smrofinu!"

I reach Wally, Conner, and Megan as the other two run off towards the hanger, no doubt to get some bikes.

"Where are they going?" Conner asks.

I smirk, "Girl's night out."

Megan frowns, "I did not mean to upset Artemis. Do you think she's mad at me?"

I chuckle, "She'll be fine after she beats up a few bad guys."

Megan smiles at that and claps her hands together. "Are we ready to go?"

**_Recognized Red Arrow B06_**

I turn around to glare at the new arrival.

I can practically feel Megan's excitement as she asks, "Are you joining us, Roy?"

I snort. "You going as your favorite hero as well? You know that could be considered egotistical." I state the last sentence in a stage whisper.

I fell Wally place a hand on my shoulder as Roy responds with a sneer. "You're hilarious, Miller."

Roy walks over to our group and crosses his arms across his chest. Nobody says anything for a few moments. Wally's the one that breaks the silence.

"So, Roy. Are you joining us or not?" Wally asks with a slight chuckle.

Roy just gives us a short look with the sharp reply, "I don't have time for kiddie parties." He gives Megan, Conner, and I a glare before stalking off.

I roll my eyes and say, "I'll assume that's a no."

Roy calls over his shoulder, "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

I snort and shout after him, "You just admitted your an ass!"

Wally grabs my hand and gives it a sharp squeeze. I let out a huff and watch as Megan corrals us to the truck in the garage that we will be taking to the party. Before we completely exit the main cave I turn to shoot a look in the direction that Roy disappeared.

Wally stops as well and lets out a small huff. "Babe, come on. Just forget about Roy."

I nod my head and resume walking. However, Roy is still on my mind. I can't stop asking myself a certain question. If Roy isn't here to join us at the party, then what is he doing here?

**So, yeah. It's short. I thought about writing the party but it goes down the same way as in the show, just with some Wimberly and Kim 'dying' from aliens as well. I'm thinking some Dick/Kim sibling bonding next chapter as well as some Bruce/Kim father/daughter bonding as well. Perhaps something to do with Kim's bullies as well. I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, don't expect anything before at least Monday. I might get another chapter out by Friday but no promises. If I kinda disappear for a bit, don't worry. I'll come back. It's just college and life getting caught up with me.**

**As always, I love you guys! All your support makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Even if I'm not posting I'm still seeing the reviews, favs, and follows that you guys do! Thanks to all of those that have reviewed so far. I've gotten 34 reviews which just blows my mind. Along with the 30 favs and 32 follows! All of you guys just rock!**

**See you soon!(hopefully)**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	14. Chapter 14 Bonding & Bullies

**A/N: Hello! So, Friday came and went-chapter wasn't finished. I've just finished this one and I've got plans for the next one. As I said last chapter, this has got some DickxKim bonding as well as a bit of BrucexKim bonding as well. Wally's not in the chapter but we get a bit of Artemis! We get the bullies as well.**

**Alrighty, hope you enjoy!**

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM A/N!**

I tap my finger in tune to the music blaring in my ears. My other hand is resting against my face that is truly expressing my boredom. The music stops blaring as it swaps to the next song and I fell a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Dick giving me a curious look. He's wearing his Robin uniform but his mask is off showing his bright blue eyes. I glance around the rest of the Batcave while pulling one of my earbuds out.

I raise my eyebrow at Dick and he lets out a sigh. "Are you still being all depressed that Wally couldn't come over?"

I give Dick a sharp look and pull my other earbud off. "I'm not depressed. It's just Wally was supposed to help me with my chemistry homework and now I'm going to fail my test next week."

"You could just ask Bette," Dick reminds me.

I let out a groan. "But Bette gets irritating when it comes to teaching someone something. I'd have better luck with Artemis."

"Then call her," Dick points out.

I roll my eyes and toss my headphones and iPod onto the Batcomputer. "She's having daughter/mother bonding time."

Dick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "So you're just going to stick around here all weekend and do nothing?"

I shrug, "Pretty much. Everyone else is either busy or grounded." I eye Dick up and down before grinning. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have went off above my head. "Except for you..." I draw out.

Dick gives me short look before shaking his head. "No. I've got homework to do and a test to study for."

I let out a long, over exaggerated sigh. "But Diiiiiick! We haven't hung out in forever! Since I've moved back in it's been either hero stuff of I've been hanging out with the others, specifically Wally." I smirk and hold my arms out in a showy gesture. "Besides, I'll be more fun to hang out with than doing homework."

Dick grunts and rolls his eyes. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Wally's been teaching me that racing video game that you two play all the time. Wanna play that? I'm hoping to beat him soon. When I do he said he'd..." I trail off and blush. I didn't need Robin knowing what Wally and my deal was with the video games.

Dick smirks, "He'd what?"

I shrug and wave my hand dismissively, "Nothing, never mind." I chuckle dryly before standing up. "So, onto the video game?"

Dick gives me a curious look before slowly nodding. "I'll change and meet you in the game room in ten."

Dick walks off and I let out a sigh. I need to filter my mouth more. It's going to get me in trouble one day.

(MAGIK!)

The only sound that can be heard is the flipping of my pages and Bruce flipping through papers concerning Wayne Tech. The both of us are in the parlor, however in much different positions. I am sitting sideways in my chair with my feet dangling over an arm and my magic journal propped up against my legs. Bruce, however, is sitting on the couch with his papers strewn about the coffee table. My expression is of boredom while Bruce's is concentration.

Dick would probably have bothered us by now but he's off at his friend Barbra's house. He hardly ever sees her nowadays so he takes as much time as he can to hang with her. But that leaves me stuck in boredom and Bruce stuck with company stuff to deal with. I'm not sure where Alfred is but I know he's busy cleaning or cooking, like usual.

I flip another page in my magic journal when Bruce speaks up. "Kim?"

I turn my head to give Bruce a curious look. "Yeah?"

Bruce looks up from his paper work to see my look. "I was just wondering if you are okay."

My face contorts into further confusion. I'm not understanding his meaning. "Uh...I guess generally speaking that yeah, I'm okay."

Bruce chuckles lightly. "No, that's not what I'm meaning. What I'm asking is if you're okay with the adoption? I know we talked in a little detail before, but I never really talked with you about it."

I arch an eyebrow and give him a smirk. "I'm in a mansion and about to be adopted by a multi-billionaire. Would you be okay with it?"

Bruce narrows his eyes, not impressed by my answer. "I'm being serious Kim."

I sigh and close my book. I stay silent for a few minutes before sitting correctly in the chair and giving him a serious look. "Honestly? I'm completely fine with it. You, Alfred, and Dick are family to me in all but blood. You're all I have left besides the Team and Wally. I know that whatever goes down with them, I'll have you, Alfred, and Dick standing right beside me."

Bruce gives me a small smile before saying, "I'm glad you feel that way." He glances down at his work before looking up with me. A rare twinkle appears in his eye before suggesting, "Want to go grab some ice cream from that shop you and Dick love so much?"

I place my magic journal on the coffee table before standing. "Uh, do you even have to ask?"

Bruce chuckles before standing as well. "Yes, how silly of me."

I laugh happily as Bruce and I exit the room in our venture for ice cream.

(MAGIK!)

I slam my locker shut and lean my head against the cool metal. I didn't get any sleep last night. I stayed up half the night talking with Wally on the phone as he explain the information that was on my Chemistry exam today. The other half I studied my butt of until I passed out in a cocoon of chemistry notes, highlighters, pencils, and my chemistry textbook.

"Awww, did you have a rough night, Miller?" a voice coos from beside me. "Or should I say, Wayne?"

I clench my teeth together and turn on my heel. I head in the opposite direction of the voice. Sure, it's not the direction my next class is in but I don't want to deal with North and her lackeys. As I storm off in the opposite direction I run into someone else.

I look up and my face pales. It's Mallory's boyfriend. I try to move around him quickly but he shoves me into a locker and pins me to it.

"Leave me alone!" I shout.

The few stragglers to class pause and turn to watch what's going on.

Mallory, Georgina, and Evana move closer to me and Mallory's boyfriend. Mallory gives me a smirk before leaning towards my face.

"Bruce Wayne may be adopting you, but that means nothing to us," Mallory sneers.

I spit in Mallory's face and she lets out a small shriek. I shove her boyfriend off of me and start running off only to have two of his buddies grab me and slam me into the lockers again. I grit my teeth as my head bounces off one.

"You bitch!" Mallory shrieks and storms towards me. When she reaches me she slaps me across the face.

"KIM!" a shout comes from the growing crowd. Mallory and I both turn to see Artemis shoving her way through the crowd. She sees what's going on and fire starts to burn in her eyes. Artemis breaks free from the crowd and storms towards the boys pinning me. She grabs one and punches him square in the jaw.

The boy hits the ground from the unexpected force. She turns to the other boy but catches my eyes first. I'm pleading for her to stop. This is my battle, not hers. Artemis pauses and allows Mallory's boyfriend to shove her into another guy that holds her arms to her side. She doesn't look happy and I'm sure she'll be speaking with me later about this.

Now that Artemis is out of the way Mallory turns back to me. The boy that's still pinning me shoves me into the locker again. It's unexpected and a grunt escapes me.

"You're going to pay, Miller," Mallory sneers. She rears back and punches me in the face.

I take the blow seeing as it's softer than anything I receive during training. However, this time I don't take my hits in silence. I speak up and fight back the way I know I can best.

"Afraid, North?" I question.

"What are you babbling about?" she asks, punching me in the stomach.

I gasp for breath and glance over at Artemis. She's struggling against her captor, trying to get a hold of me.

I give Mallory a smirk before responding, "You are having someone hold me back. Afraid that you'll lose in a one on one?"

Mallory narrows her eyes and the boy pinning me shoves me into the lockers again.

"Please, I don't need any help fighting you," Mallory shouts angrily.

I arch an eyebrow and nod towards my captor. "Then call off the dogs. Just you and me. I win and you leave me the hell alone."

Mallory smirks, "And if I win?" I shrug in response. She nods her head. "I win and you do as I say until graduation."

I nod my head. "Deal."

Mallory nods the the guy pinning me. He releases me and steps back. I step forward and get my hands up in a defensive position. I may not be able to completely go out on her, but she's going down. I'm sick of her crap. I've put up with it for too long.

Mallory rushes forward and tries to grab at my hair. I side step her and kick my leg out, knocking her to the ground. Mallory skids to the ground. I get back in a defensive position while Mallory gets back to her feet.

An angry expression overcomes her face and she charges me. I allow her to tackle me and we hit the ground. We roll over each other fighting for dominance. I could end this fight in a matter of seconds, but I have to at least make it look even. After a few moments I manage to pin Mallory to the ground.

"Submit!" I shout in her face.

Mallory starts tearing up suddenly. She starts a sound that sounds like sobbing but is so obviously fake. Before I know what to do I'm jerked up by my collar. I turn to see Coach Warren yanking me off Mallory and Headmistress Greene helping the fake sobbing Mallory up from the ground.

"Thank, you. She just started attacking me," Mallory throws herself on Greene and tears fall down her face.

"WHAT?!" I scream. "That's a lie! I was minding my own business when she had those guys slam me into a locker!" I point to the three guys trying to sneak off.

The Headmistress just looks between Mallory and myself before sighing. "Let's take this to my office."

Coach Warren hauls me towards the front office while Greene escorts Mallory. I try to catch sight off Artemis but she must of scampered with the rest of the crowd. Once we get to the office Greene has Warren leave me by her door while she talks with Mallory. Once he's sure that I can't escape, Warren leaves the office and me alone.

I slouch in my chair and cross my arms. Soon Mallory's mom shows up and the Deputy Headmaster escorts her into Greene's office. Within minutes of Mallory's mom entering the office, an angry Bruce arrives. He takes the seat next to me and doesn't even try to get an explanation. He just crosses his arms and takes a similar seating position to my own.

After a good hour of what sounds like Mrs. North yelling at Greene and consoling her daughter, the three emerge from the office. Bruce still hasn't spoken with me. Greene gets the secretary to take Mallory and her mom to the Deputy Headmaster's office to wait.

"Miss Miller, I will speak with you now," Greene glances at Bruce. "I'll call you in when I'm through getting the details from her."

Bruce doesn't even look at me as I get up and trudge into the office. I take one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Greene walks behind her desk and pulls out a pen and pad, ready to take notes on my version of the story.

"Miss Miller, I've heard Miss North's side of the story now I want yours. I must remind you that security tapes are being pulled and will be thoroughly looked through for all details," Green warns.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her statement before launching into my story. I start with telling her that Mallory's picked on me for years and no matter how many times it got reported or how many times Mallory and I were sent to the office for 'arguing' nothing happened. After I go through all my details and explain myself, Greene fetches Bruce.

I play with the hem of my vest instead of looking at him. I know he's mad. I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for this fight and not telling him that things with Mallory was getting worse. Bruce takes the seat next to me and Greene resumes her seat.

"Mr. Wayne, I have heard both Miss North's account and Miss Miller's. I have also heard that Mrs. North would like to move to have Miss Miller expelled from the school for picking on her daughter. Apparently Miss North has told her mother numerous times of instances that Miss Miller, here, has bullied her. As you know, we take bullying very seriously at Gotham Academy," Greene trails on.

I straighten up in my seat. "Headmistress, I haven't been picking on Mallory. She's been picking on me since I started going here in the fourth grade. I've had to take counseling through the school because of it. It's on the school records! It's not only Mallory either! It's those lackies of her's as well. Anything Mallory wants done to me Georgina and Evana follow along with as if their her puppets!"

Greene sighs and nods her head in understanding. "I acknowledge the fact that Miss North has bullied you in the past. However, because of the circumstances that happened today, I have to take Mrs. North's allegations into account."

I grip the chair's arms as I say, "I can give you three other accounts where Mallory, Georgina, and Evana hit, slapped, kicked, and shoved me into a locker. And that's just in the last month! I can go back to the first day I got back to Gotham Academy. Just check the cameras!"

Headmistress Greene sighs, "We will look into this. However, until everything has been cleared up, I think it is best that you are off school grounds."

"What?" I exclaim. "How's that fair? Is Mallory getting suspended too?"

"I am not at liberty to say," Green says with pursed lips.

Bruce stands up from his chair he was sitting in. "That means no." I just stare at Bruce. He's not angry at me anymore. He's angry at Greene. "I suggest that you suspend Miss North as well unless you would like to have a lawsuit on your hands."

Greene stands up as well and leans forward. "Mr. Wayne if that is a threat-"

Bruce cuts her off. "It's not a threat. It's a promise. I'm taking Kimberly with me and she will not be returning until I have gone to the school's Trustee Board concerning this issue. I will see to it that Mallory North is either properly punished for expelled from this school. And must I remind you, Headmistress, of the last time this issue came up with Richard." Bruce turns to me and snaps, "Come Kimberly, we are leaving now."

I don't bother to argue but follow silently behind him as we exit the school. As I follow behind him I see Artemis and Bette watching with worried eyes. I catch Dick off in a corner with his friend Barbra. No doubt Bruce texted him to explain everything or he'd be running up to us right now.

When we exit the school, Alfred is waiting for us with the limo. I climb in after Bruce and get settled in my seat as Alfred starts driving. I chance a look at Bruce's face and flinch when I see his angry facial features. I look away again and let out a small sigh. It's going to be a long day.

(MAGIK!)

I pace from my closet door to my bed, passing by my window. As soon as we arrived home Bruce told me to go to my room and not come out until I was called for. That was three hours ago. I've been pacing for about half of that.

Bruce is mad. Madder than I had ever seen before. Including the time Dick and I accidentally broke his mother's favorite vase. I was going insane from all the thinking I had done. There were endless possibilities of punishments he could inflict. Of course, my mind jumps to the worst of the worse. He could pull me off the Team. That would mean no more Megan, Conner, or Kaldur. I'm sure I'd see Wally because of his friendship with Dick but I wouldn't see him as much as I do now. Then there's Artemis. I'd see her at school-if I ever got to go back. Then there's the whole Gotham Academy thing.

The door opening breaks me from my thoughts and I whip around to see Bruce standing in the doorway. He seems much calmer than before. I stand perfectly still as he steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. He stays by the door and watches me with calculating eyes. I can see the endless stream of thoughts going through his head.

When he finally speaks, I flinch. He's not speaking harshly, like I expect. Instead his voice is even and smooth.

"Kim. I'm not angry with you," Bruce says. My eyes go wide and I immediately met mine with his. He's eyeing me carefully. "However, I am disappointed."

I expected the disappointment. Anger is what I was actually expecting though. I screwed up. I shouldn't have coursed Mallory into fighting me one on one. If I had just taken it a little longer the teachers would have shown up and caught her in the act.

"I'm sorry," I murmur just loud enough for him to hear. I turn my eyes to the floor and examine my shiny uniform shoes. "I know I should have just taken it a bit longer. If I had then Mallory would have been caught red handed."

"That's not what I'm disappointed in you about, Kimberly," Bruce states matter of factly.

My face contorts into confusion and I look up to examine his face. I don't get it. He should be mad, angry but he's disappointed. And what he should be disappointed in me about, he isn't. I just don't get it.

"What?" I question. "But you told me to take it. That I had to appear weak so that no one would suspect me in being Magik."

Bruce sighs and steps closer to me. "Kimberly, when I explain all that to you I never imagined you going through what you actually did. I knew those girls had picked on you before you went to stay with Nelson. I thought that three years would be enough time apart to hinder whatever was going on there."

I wrinkle my nose in confusion. "What? But you said I had to take it. It wasn't that bad really. Just taunts here and there and the occasional jumping. They never actually hurt me though. I mean, I've received worse beatings during training. They were nothing but annoying flies. I just lost my temper earlier. I shouldn't have. I completely ignored your wishes."

I look down at my feet. Bruce closes the remaining distance and places a hand on my shoulder. "No, you should have told me as soon as they started hitting you. Yes, you shouldn't have lost your temper and yes, you may have received worse, but you still should have told. You were being bullied and reporting it would have been acceptable. If you didn't want to talk to me about it you had the entire team to speak with."

"I did talk to someone about it. Artemis knew," I mumble.

"And she didn't speak up? I didn't think she was the type to let her friends get bullied," Bruce states evenly.

I roll my eyes. "She isn't. She tried to stop it as much as she could. I told her that if she wouldn't tell anyone about me being bullied I wouldn't tell anyone about her not being Oliver's niece."

Bruce sighs. I look up at him and he's running a hand through his hair. He's obviously frustrated. "I'm suspending you from the team. One week."

"What?" I protest, stepping away from him. "That's not fair! You know that I was being bullied! Why am I being punished?"

Bruce crosses his arm, slipping into his Batman persona. "You aren't being punished for being bullied or getting into that fight. You are getting punished for hiding this from me. You can't be hiding things like this. What if you had let it go to far? You could have truly lost your temper and taken it out on that girl."

I look away and cross my arms. "Still isn't fair," I mumble.

Bruce lets out a huff. "You may not see it as fair, but you need to learn that you can't hide things. I'm only giving you one week. I'll still allow you to be in contact with them, but you are not to go to the Cave." He pauses for a second before adding. "I'm going to deny your access code until your punishment is over. That way I know you aren't getting to the Cave or Happy Harbor. Understood?"

I grumble under my breath a few choice words. Bruce doesn't acknowledge me again and leaves the room. As soon as he's gone I collapse on my bed. It's been a roller coaster of a week and it's just going to get worse.

**A/N: Yup, Kim finally fought Mallory back. I've decided that something needs to be done with them but I can't decide. Kim needs some more dynamic. It follows her life and getting picked on just isn't enough. Yeah, she's grounded because she was hiding her getting bullied from Bruce, and I know I pointed out that Bruce told her to take it but let's be honest. He wouldn't mean for her to take this forever. He just meant the occasional comment here and there, maybe lose a fight if one where to come along. Not to let her get run over by Mallory.**

**So, to the real reason I want you to read this A/N. I've set up a poll on my profile for you all to go vote on. I'm not entirely sure where to go with the hole bully thing. I'm going to set the deadline for the the episode Coldhearted. That gives you two episode chapters and a possible added chapter (I'm planning to do one that's just Wimberly fluff so three chapters in total) to vote. I'm estimating that will be by November 12th. I should be able to write most of the chapter except for the Trustee's decision. I'm not sure on the date, so keep an eye out for updates. If you can't vote via poll, I'll leave the question and options below and just comment your choice. I'll add it in.**

**Q: What should happen with Kim and her bullies?**

**Options:**

**All three bullies (Mallory, Georgina, and Evana) get expelled and Kim stays.**

**No one gets expelled but Mallory, Georgina, and Evana leave Kim alone.**

**No one gets expelled and Mallory, Georgina, and Evana keep bullying Kim.**

**Kim gets expelled and Mallory stays****.**

**Mallory gets expelled and Kim stays.**

**Also, I love feedback on how my chapters are doing and anything that's going on in them. Let me know what you think about the story in general. Perhaps ideas that you think would be good incorporated into the story. If you think Kim is dynamic enough. I just want to know what you guys are thinking! Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**You guys can skip this if you want, just need to stretch my nerd a bit!**

**Okay who's been watching Arrow and Flash? The shows are the best! I'm excited for tomorrows Flash! I'm not gonna drop spoilers, but I'm jumping up and down about tomorrow night's villain on Flash. Plus on Arrow, Thea is gonna be a badass this season. Plus I'm fangirling over who takes over Oliver's company! I mean, just yes! I love everything! I'm like a five year old in a candy store right now!**

**Anyway, I'm through nerding out so I'll leave you guys! Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	15. Chapter 15 Misplaced part1

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I've decided to update twice a week (Mondays and Thursdays). These are the best days for me. I might be able to squeeze in an extra update every once in a while. I'm looking to having this story completed before I go home for Christmas because there is a good possibility that I may not have Wi-Fi during that time. That would mean I would start uploading the sequel in January when I'd come back to school. However, I don't know if I want to do the five year gap or not. I want to because there are some important stuff that needs to happen to Kim during that time, but then again, that's five years. I've been wanting to do a five year gap story and maybe this will be my opportunity. Well, just let me know what you think. After my current poll is over with I might put a poll up to see what you guys want.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's the first half of Misplaced. You'll get part two Monday! If you reviewed last chapter, check the bottom for a response. I'm going to try and respond to your reviews at the end of every chapter!**

I sigh as Alfred weaves through downtown traffic. With nothing better to do, I went along with him to run errands. Bruce and Dick was at the Cave overseeing some things while I was stuck with Alfred. I don't actually mind hanging with Alfred, it's just I prefer to do it when I want to and not when there's nothing better.

I'm zoning out while Alfred's talking about some butler thing. I usually pay him attention but I'm just not in the mood today. I just stare out the window watching everyone as we pass by them.

Out of nowhere a pain ripples through my head. I grab my head and let out a grunt. "Oh god, that hurts!" I exclaim. I close my eyes and try to ignore the pain.

Next to me I hear Alfred speak up. "Miss Kimberly, are you al-"

Alfred gets cut off as the car swerves. I look up and watch in horror as our car collides with the one in front of us. I'm jerked against my seat belt, which slams across my chest. I instinctively cover my face with my arms to protect it from the flying glass. The car stops moving but I hear more car crashes, a few explosions, and tons of screaming.

I uncover my face and turn to look at Alfred. My mouth hangs open and my eyes go wide. He's not in the car. My thoughts immediately go to him being thrown from the car.

"Alfred!" I scream above the noise raging around me. "Alfred! Can you hear me?"

I try to open my door but it's jammed. I try the driver's door but it's jammed as well. As carefully as I can so not to get covered in cuts from the windshield, I climb into the backseat to try those as well. Both of them are jammed. I let out a grunt and lay flat across the backseat and start kicking against the passenger's side back door. It takes several minutes of kicking to finally get it un-jammed.

I slid out of the vehicle and get a better look at the chaos. Kids are running around, screaming and crying. Vehicles up and down the street are wrecked and there are several that have ran right into shop fronts. Fires have sprung up and I can see several water geysers from broken water hydrants. After observing all of this I realize something, there aren't any adults around.

I rush around to the driver's side and start screaming for Alfred. I don't see him anywhere. I stand paralyzed by the car until I'm pushed to the ground by a group of younger kids. They are screaming and crying.

I stand up and reach up to the comm link in my ear. "Magik to Cave. What's going on?"

It takes only a second before I get a response. "Kim! Thank god! I tried calling the mansion but I didn't get any answers."

I let out a relieved sigh when I hear Dick's voice. "Robin what's going on? Alfred's gone and Gotham's in a panic. I can't locate a single adult in the vacinity."

"All the adults at the Cave have vanished as well. Only the team's here. Kaldur's trying to get in touch with Atlantis to see if the same thing's happening there. Conner, Megan, and Wally set off to set up a refugee camp at the local high school. Zatanna and I are trying to get information on what's causing this."

I look up and down the street at the chaos surging around. I turn towards the nearest Zeta platform and start running. "Can you override Batman's suspension on my authorization code?"

I don't hear anything for a moment and pray that he hasn't disappeared as well. When he answers I let out a relieved sigh.

"Not anytime soon. You know he pulls out his best encoding for the authorization codes. Plus, I'm hacking the Justice League systems to see if there's anything there that could help us in this." Robin replies simply.

I let out a groan and stop in my tracks, fighting against the crowd of children. Who knew there were so many kids in Gotham.

I think through all my options quickly. Happy Harbor is a three hour car ride from Gotham. It would probably take me a little over four to navigate the traffic and car crashes that will surely be littering the road. I look around me at Gotham. But Gotham needs me as well. Kids are going to die if I don't intervene soon.

I let out a groan and run a hand through my hair.

"Kim, you still there?" Robin asks.

I get elbowed in the side from a passing eleven year old and grit my teeth. "Yeah. I'm here. I'm just thinking."

"This isn't a time to think. You need to get here as soon as possible." Robin demands.

I glance up the crazed city once more before responding. "I can't, Rob. Gotham needs me right now. You aren't here and neither is Batman. You don't see what it's like. Someone's going to die if this continues. I'll head that way as soon as I get things settled here."

"Kim! You're in Gotham. It's never going to get settled! We need you here!" Robin argues.

"Give me until nightfall! You guys figure out what is going on while I'm here and as soon as I get back we can go over game plan. If you need anything just let me know. Kid can run here, pick me up, and get back to Happy Harbor in twenty minutes flat at an average pace. Five if he's going top speed."

I bite my lip as I await his answer. "Fine. I'll talk with Kaldur to make sure it's fine. You better be here by nightfall or be ready for pick up at a moment's notice."

I roll my eyes. He's switched to boss mode. I'm two years his senior and but he likes to boss me around. I ignore it though. He's making good points and has been at this hero stuff for longer. However, it doesn't mean I have to like it.

I push these thoughts from my mind and settle on the chaos of Gotham. I watch the children run around the streets, most have tears running down their faces. I watch older kids as they start raiding stores, stealing things seeing as no police are around to stop them. I push through the crowded streets and find the nearest alley way. I slip down it during the chaos and use my magic to teleport me to the mansion that's only five miles away.

I land in my room at the mansion and immediately grab my spare uniform. Bruce had a hidden panel installed in the back of my closet to hide it. In seconds I'm dressed and teleporting back to Gotham.

I take a deep breath and create the platform to lift me in the air. I've only done this a couple of times and one of which was done in my head during that stupid exercise.

I fly over Gotham on my platform and try to think what I need to do first. I watch the crying and screaming children run around and decide they are first priority. I need to get them somewhere safe. Robin mentioned something about them creating a refugee center at the local high school in Happy Harbor. I can do the same here in Gotham at the upper level schools.

I fly to Gotham Academy, which is closest to the middle of the city. Once there I open the gym and get the power turned on. It takes only a few moment and as soon as I've got it on I head out to the surrounding area.

I spot a group of teenagers that are comforting a few younger kids and fly towards them. I recognize a few from school but I don't know their names. They see me and the teenagers hide the younger ones behind them.

A girl eyes me carefully before asking, "Who are you?"

I hover a few feet off the ground before making it disappear and landing smoothly on the ground. I hold my hands up to show I'm not going to harm them.

"I'm Magik. I'm here to help," I say softly.

A boy in the group arches an eyebrow and asks, "How? There's not much you can do."

I nod my head. "I know. But I'm going to do what I can. I've set up a refugee center at Gotham Academy. You can take the younger ones there and keep an eye on them. I'm going to try and send more that way. I'm also going to open up the other two high schools here in Gotham as well as the middle school that's on the west part of town."

A younger girl, no more than seven, asks quietly, "What's going on? Where's Robin?"

I sigh before looking between the teenagers. "I'm not sure what's going on, but it seems that all the adults in the world has disappeared. I'm in contact with a few other teen superheroes, including Robin. They're working on getting everything calmed down and figuring out how to fix it."

The same girl starts tearing up, "But why isn't Robin here helping you? Doesn't he care?"

I kneel down next to the girl and give her a soft smile. "He does care. He's one of the few that could get the adults back, so he's working with a few others on that. That's why I'm here. I'm helping him take care of things here in Gotham while he's working on a solution."

The little girl gives a small nod. "Okay."

I ruffle her hair before standing up and eyeing the group of teens. "I suggest half of you going to Gotham Academy and the other's coming with me to gather more kids."

A new kid speaks up. It's a girl that's a little older than me. "What about all these thugs that are looting the place?"

I put my hands on my hip and give a nod. "I'll be taking care of them as well. That's why I need a few of you to come with me. That way they can help the younger kids while I take care of them."

Two boys that haven't spoken up step forward. They look like twins and the one on the left speaks up. "We can get Gotham North set up and start helping those in that area. We go there and are more familiar with that area than this."

I nod my head. "That's a great idea. What about East Gotham? Anybody familiar with that area?"

A girl about Robin's age speaks up. "I went there until last year. I just transferred to Gotham Academy this year on scholarship."

I nod my head as the boy next to her speaks up as well. "I'll go with her. There's no telling what she could run into."

"Alright. You four head off to them and start setting the places up. On the way try to send as many either your way or in the direction of the other two refugee centers." I turn to the four remaining people. "Two of you should take the younger ones to Gotham Academy and the other two need to come with me."

The first girl to speak up speaks again. "I'll head to Gotham Academy with the younger ones. The other three can head with you."

I eye her carefully before nodding. "If you're sure."

She nods her head and I dismiss her and the other four to their specified areas. I turn to the three that are left. "Two of you should cover the surrounding area and start leading the younger kids back to Gotham Academy. As you collect the younger ones, try to get the older ones in assisting you gathering them. Send them off either towards East Gotham or Gotham North to help if they can make it there. If not, just have them help you canvas the area. The other one will come with me. I'll be trying to stop the looters and gangs from doing to much damage. I might need them to take care of the younger kids."

After a few minutes of discussion, the two girls set off to canvas the area and the remaining boy comes with me. I create my platform and the two of us head in the opposite direction.

I examine the kids below us, looking for signs of trouble or an emergency, when a thought crosses my mind. What if we can't fix this? What if I've lost another parental figure in my life?

A nearby explosion jostles me from my thoughts. I can't be thinking this. I've got an entire city of kids to take care of. I can't get distracted.

(MAGIK!)

I pant heavily and grab a hold of my knees as I put out what feels like the hundredth fire. I've literally and figuratively been putting fires out all day. I've broken up countless fights between gangs, handled numerous groups of terrified kids, stopped at least a hundred looting's, and last but not least, been handling all the fires and explosions that have popped up over the city.

It's nearing dark and I've nearly got the city under semi control. A majority of the younger kids have been taken to one of the four different refugee centers. Each center is being run by a group of responsible teenagers and assisted by the older kids. For the past few hours I've been mostly handling the 'thugs' that are out looting and fighting each other. They've seemed to be more of a handful than the younger kids.

My comm starts emitting static a few seconds before Robin's voice comes through. "Robin to Magik."

I press my ear to my comm to open the frequency. "Magik here."

"Status update on things in Gotham?" Robin inquires.

I stand up all the way and respond, "Somewhat under control. Since the last time you checked in I've gotten the majority of the younger kids off the streets and in one of the four refugee centers. Mostly I've been handling fires and breaking up gang fights before the got to out of control. How's it on your end?"

"We've managed to verify that its the same all over the world. I've contacted a few teen superheroes that act outside of the League and updated them on what's happened. We've heard reports online of teens stepping up and trying to keep the younger ones safe. You're all of the internet, as well. You've even been filmed containing a few fires and breaking up those fights."

I roll my eyes and create a platform to fly on. I step on it and soar up into the air. "Has Aqualad reached Atlantis yet?"

"No. He's still trying. KF, Miss M, Artemis, and Superboy have Happy Harbor under control and are on their way back. Zee and I also have a theory of how this happened."

I scan the area for trouble. "It's magical related isn't it?" I ask.

"We're thinking so, how did you know?" Robin questions.

"Right before all the adults disappeared I got this massive headache. Agent A started asking what was wrong before our car crashed. I think that's when he disappeared," I report.

"Why didn't you report this?" Robin asks angrily.

I roll my eyes and fly over East Gotham, double checking the refugee center. "It was a theory. But the more I think about it the more it makes sense. You know about my whole Lord of Order deal with Amethyst right? Well I'm think because I'm a Lord of Order that I could feel the unbalance that the magic was creating."

Robin remains quite for a few minutes. "Do you think you could track it? Zatara used some sort of spell to find you when you were kidnapped."

I leave East Gotham and decide to check on the other refugee centers as well. I head towards the middle school one. "I've never tracked magic like that before. I can feel it and I accidentally found Wotan that one time before I was kidnapped, but that's it."

Robin sounds like he's speaking with someone. "Zee says that she could help you prep for the spell her father used. I'll send KF your way."

"Disregard that. My magic isn't like Zatara and Zatanna's. She knows that, too. Tell her that she has to do the spell. It's all we have at the moment." I say evenly.

I fly over the middle school and see everything's calm. I head towards Gotham Academy next.

Robin takes a few minutes before responding again. "Zee said she'll try it. Also, Aqualad wants you to start making your way back here. Do you want me to send KF?"

I see Gotham Academy in the distance. "Tell him to meet me at Gotham Academy. Me and him will do one last sweep and I'm going to let each refugee center know I'm leaving so they can be on their toes. I'm worried the gangs might target the centers. They need to be on their toes if I'm going to leave."

I hear Robin sigh over the comm. "Fine. KF will meet you at Gotham Academy in five to ten minutes. See you when you get back."

"Be careful and tell Zee that I know she can do it." I cut the connection and start the decent to Gotham Academy.

(MAGIK!)

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Renee, one of the teens running the middle school refugee center, asks.

I let out a small sigh. "Sorry. I'm needed else where. Gotham is pretty much under control. Just don't let the younger kids leave the gym. I also suggest you set up two guards at each entrance. The gangs might try to set up some sort of attack on a refugee center."

Renee glances around the gym and nods. Her eyes land on Kid Flash, who's standing off to the side conversing with a few of the younger kids. "Do you think you'll be able to get them back?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I honestly can't say. That's where Kid Flash and I are headed once we leave."

She gives me a small smile. "Thank you Magik. I don't think Gotham could ever repay you for what you've done today."

I wave the comment away. "I'm only doing my job as a hero. Now, take care and keep in contact with the other Refugee centers. I'll try to come back tomorrow and check in if the situation hasn't changed."

Renee lurches forward and gives me a quick hug before pulling away. She gives me a smile before walking off to inform the other teens of what's going on. KF walks over to me and I nod towards the door.

"We can leave now. We've done the full sweep of the city and the gangs are relatively still for right now. With it night now, I doubt they will do anything big before dawn. Gotham should be safe for now." I say as we make our way outside.

KF grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Gotham's safe because of you. You've done a lot of good here, and all by yourself."

I shake it off. "I only did what anyone else would have done. Plus, I know it's not completely safe. It's Gotham. All those gangs will be right back to work tomorrow, probably some tonight while most of the city is sleeping. I mean, Gotham is usually a hub of activity 24/7 but that's with adults. Gotham's going to be the quietest it's been since it's early years."

KF scoops me up in his arms and kisses my cheek. "Let's get back to the Cave. I'm sure if we stay any longer you'll insist on staying here all night. You need rest anyway. You've been using your magic all day."

I let out a small sigh and nod my head. "I am getting pretty tired. I'm just glad ever since that whole kidnapping ordeal, my magic has wider boundaries and it doesn't tire me as easily. I've been able to keep up with everything all day, but I'm sure I'll sleep for two days straight once this is over with."

I lay my head on KF's chest as he starts speeding down the highway to Happy Harbor. KF only chuckles before we lapse into silence for the rest of our trip.

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review about what you think. Plus don't forget to go and vote on the poll. So far I've only gotten six voters!**

**EgyptianAssassin****: Thanks for your input and that's a good idea. I don't know if I'd get the entire team involved but they would definitely know about it.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U****: Thanks! I'm glad you did!**

**animegal1357****: I'm planning to! I've got at least three to five stories planned on this one. Just depend on where my writing takes me and how long some of them end up being.**

**kankananime123:**** Your vote is being taken into account. And I agree with your idea. I have this plan for the chapter where everything thing is brought into the light about what happened to Kim. This will also delve deeper into the bullying that was mentioned earlier on. And thanks! I'm glad you do! **

**orangeporqupine****: First off, just want to say I love your pen name. Secondly, thanks! I'm glad you love it! And oh believe me, I have a chapter planned where we get some Roy and Artemis fluff. It won't be until after Performance though. Plus if I write the five year gap, you'll get plenty of Roy/Artemis. I'm also glad you like Wimberly! And yeah, those are kinda cool names!**

**Alright, thanks for the reviews! Also thanks to the follows and favorites! Looking forward to hearing from you and I'll be seeing you all Monday night! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to finish my Research essay that I've been procrastinating!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	16. Chapter 16 Misplaced part2

**A/N: I'm super sorry that I'm updating this at Midnight(at least where I'm at)! It's the first chance I've had to edit it a final time and upload it. It's full of action and all that good stuff! It's even got some Wimberly! Don't forget to check the bottom to see my responses to your reviews! **

**Happy Reading!**

I stand with my arms across my crossed over my chest. Not in an angry stance, more like I'm hugging myself. My face is blank of emotion with my eyes staring intently at the Helmet of Fate. I feel a breeze and then hands on my shoulders.

"You guys finished with the transmission?" I asks softly. I know who it is, Wally. Who else creates breezes?

"Yeah. Kaldur's also made contact with Atlantis. It's happening there as well. His friends there are handing the youth as best as they can." Wally pauses for a moment before wrapping his arms completely around me, pulling me into him. I don't fight it.

I keep my eyes on the Helmet of Fate. "It could give us an advantage against whatever this is."

Wally tightens his hold on me. "We aren't that desperate. Not yet."

A sigh escapes me. "I can't lose another parental figure. First my parents then Kent. I can't loose Bruce and Alfred as well."

Wally kisses me softly on the side of my head. "We'll get them back. Everything will be okay."

"Ahem." Wally and I turn to see Zatanna standing in the doorway. She gives us an uneasy smile before speaking. "I think I'm ready to perform my father's locator spell."

"You sure?" I ask cautiously.

Zatanna nods her head. "There's nothing more I can do to prepare."

I pull away from Wally and walk over to Zatanna. I pull her into a hug and whisper, "It'll be okay. I know you can do this. I just don't want you to get hurt if the spell backlashes."

We separate and she gives me a smile. "Thanks."

Robin appears out of thin air and flashes Zatanna a grin. "Ready Zee?"

Zatanna takes a deep breath before nodding confidently. Wally and I follow the younger two back towards the main cave where Robin already has a hologram of the world rotating. Kaldur is standing with Artemis speaking in hushed tones. Conner and Megan are standing off to the side speaking casually.

Robin heads towards the computer and instantly starts typing away. "When you're ready, Zee."

Zatanna takes a deep breath and stands in front of the rotating hologram world. The rest of us gather behind Robin and wait patiently as she prepares to perform the spell. After a minute of her calming herself and murmuring to herself, she raises her wand.

Her eyes open and she chants clearly, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

A blinking red dot appears on the world and Robin shouts, "You did it! Roanoke Island! Zee you did it!"

I watch as Zatanna relaxes a bit and her stature loosens up. I step away from the group and give her a reassuring hug. "You did great, Zatanna. We're going to find them because of you. You're an amazing Magician."

Zatanna hugs me back and I feel the last of her tension leave her body. "Thanks, Kim. I really needed to hear that."

We pull away from each other as Kaldur tells us to gather for the debriefing. I sling my arm over her shoulder and we make our way to the group.

(MAGIK!)

I squint my eyes at the young boy as he gives Batman's final orders to Kaldur. This boy showed up shortly after Zatanna did her spell, claiming to be Captain Marvel. Megan confirmed it shortly after but the other's were skeptical. When the boy asked Wally if he had to bring him pineapple juice and nachos to get on his good side, we all knew that he was probably telling the truth.

Billy, as the boy insisted we call him, has been going back and forth relaying orders between our dimension and the adult dimension. I stay quiet while Kaldur and Billy converse then Billy disappears only to reappear a few minutes later with something Batman said.

Before long Kaldur and Batman have worked the kinks out of the plan and we are on the bioship headed for Roanoke Island. We get there in less than an hour. Kaldur goes over the plans one last time before having Megan drop us in our designated areas.

Artemis and Robin get dropped first. Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and I get dropped off in four different locations facing the area where the magic is the strongest. After we get dropped off Megan and Zatanna are to ditch the bioship and provide cover for the four of us.

Once everyone is in position Aqualad signals through the psychic link for Artemis and Robin to strike first. I start flying up high on my platform as they start shooting and throwing their projectiles. Once they get the target distracted, Superboy, Kaldur, Kid Flash, and I all close in on him. I get twenty feet from him when he throws up a shield and I catch my first glimpse of him.

I can't slow down in time and slam into the shield. I get throw backwards and skid back in the dirt a few feet. Superboy manages to land on his feet but still skids several feet. Kaldur hits the ground as well. And Kid Flash hits the ground like me.

"Klarion," I snarl. Of course it's him. I should have guessed.

"Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!" Zatanna chants from my left.

Klarion snorts, "Babymagic."

He easily blocks the spell and sends Zatanna flying backwards. Luckily before she hits the ground Superboy catches her. Megan then appears and starts hitting the shield with rocks. I stand and start tossing magic blasts at the shield.

Klarion shoots at the both of us. Megan manages to fly out of the way and I bring up a shield to protect myself. Klarion lets off of Megan buts keeps bearing down on me.

"Humph. It's you again. This time Nabu isn't here to save you," Klarion sneers.

He drops the blast and starts shooting balls of magic energy at me. I create my platform and start flying around to avoid them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kid Flash and Artemis start trying to attack Tinkles-Teekle-whatever.

Klarion lets off of me to grow his cat to the size of Wolf. Sueprboy takes over with the cat and charges it. However, it knocks him back like he's nothing. I start shooting bolts of magic at the shield again.

The crystal thing in the center of the pentagram starts sparking and Klarion growls. "So you teamed up with the grown-ups huh?"

Klarion extends his hand and shoots four bolts of electricity towards Aqualad, Artemis, Robin, and myself. I block the electricity with a shield and Aqualad absorbs the electricity with his water bearers. Artemis and Robin, however, take their hits and Zatanna runs to check on them.

The electricity starts to wear on Aqualad and he collapse to the ground. Klarion's keeping my bolt of electricity going and I'm having to concentrate on keeping my shield up. Kid Flash runs at the shield but Klarion hits him with another bolt of electricity. With Wally hurt my concentration falters and my shield starts cracking. In moments my shield is gone and I'm struck with the electricity.

I get flung out of the air off my platform and hit the ground with a thud, skidding several feet backwards. Once I'm stopped the pain in my abdomen becomes overbearing. I look at my abdomen and see the burnt remains of my costume. It almost looks like Artemis' with my mid-drift showing. I'm not burnt, but it's red. I'm guessing it'll be severly bruised for a few days before my magic can get it completely healed.

A flash of lightning appears behind where Robin and Artemis were flung.

_No, Billy. I've linked you with the rest of the team._ Megan's voice fills my head.

_This is so cool!_ Billy exclaims through the link. _Wait! It's the gem. Get that and we win!_

I stand up and make my way towards my hurt boyfriend. When I reach him I see Zatanna lifting the Helmet of Fate over her head. I stop moving towards Wally and start towards her. She'll be stuck as Fate forever.

"Zatanna!" I shout. "NO!"

Wally and Kaldur join my pleas, but the shouts have no effect. She slips the helmet on and in a blinding flash, she's turned into a female Doctor Fate. She flies into the air and extends her arms. An ankh glows behind her before she starts speaking.

"Klarion! This ends now." The voice that emits is a mashed up version of Zatanna's feminine one and Nabu's lower authoritative one.

Klarion sneers at Fate as Megan tells Billy to inform Zatara what's happened to Zatanna. As Billy disappears in another flash of light, Fate starts attacking Klarion's shield. I help Wally to his feet and help him out of the line of fire.

As Klarion and Fate attack each other, we meet up with Kaldur and Megan as the latter is moving our unconscious teammates out of the way. Superboy is still wrestling with Teekle and is unavailable. Kaldur has Wally zoom away to wait for the signal. He then has Megan and I help him assist Fate in attacking Klarion.

Megan starts throwing rocks at the shield and Kaldur hits his hammer-like water bearers against it. I form claws with my magic and start digging them in the side of the shield. I manage to sink the tips in and start pulling it apart. Fate flies above us all and continues to fire his magic at the shield. Klarion ignores Megan, Kaldur, and I for the moment. He keeps attacking Fate as he sees him as a more formidable foe.

I hear Zatanna gasp and I look up where Fate is flying. She's phasing between being Doctor Fate and Zatanna. She falls a few feet from the air before solidifying as Doctor Fate again.

"See there Nabu! You're not all there! When the world's divided, the helmet divided! You're losing hold on that poor, innocent, soon to be dead girl!" Klarion shouts to the Lord of Order. He chuckles. "She gave herself for nothing."

I grit my teeth and start pulling harder against the shield. If Nabu looses hold on Zatanna without her properly removing the helmet, she could die and Nabu's helmet would be rendered useless.

"No, Witchboy!" Fate shouts, taking hold of of Zatanna's body once again. "Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Fate rears back and forms a ball of magical energy before shooting it at the shield. The shield splinters apart and I withdraw my claws. Aqualad stands back and Megan stops throwing rocks. Fate quickly conjurers up an ankh and traps Klarion in it. Nabu and I both know that it won't hold him for long.

"KID, NOW!" Aqualad shouts.

Kid Flash comes flying out of now where and scoops the crystal up. "DOC! Catch!"

He tosses the crystal to Nabu who lifts it up and starts chanting. In a bright flash of light, four sorcerers appear and fall to the ground in a heap, among them is Wotan.

"Ugh, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerer's like they use to," Klarion says offhandedly. He snaps his fingers, and like I predicted, he frees himself from the ankh. "Come Teekle."

I turn to where Superboy's been wrestling with the demon cat. The stupid thing jumps off of him and shrinks to his usual size. It hops up into Klarion's arms. Klarion creates a portal and hops through it shouting something about armadillos and seeing us soon.

Wally zooms up to stand next to me and glares at Nabu. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"To what end?" Nabu asks.

I sigh and explain to Wally simply. "Klarion's a Lord of Chaos. He can't be contained anymore than a force of nature."

Wally crosses his arms and zooms off towards the awaking Robin and Artemis. He helps Robin stand as I walk over to help Artemis stand. Batman and Captain Marvel start rounding up the four sorcerers.

"Did we win?" Robin asks unsure.

Kaldur lets out a sigh before replying, "At a cost."

Everyone turns to watch as Zatara walks forward to confront the still floating Nabu. "Fate!" he shouts angrily.

After a few seconds he extends his arms with a sigh before speaking softer, "Great Nabu. Release my daughter."

A few seconds of silence pass with Nabu staring emotionless at Zatara. Eventually a stiff and dry response is given. "No." Zatara drops his arms and silence falls between everyone. Nabu continues speaking primarily to Zatara. "Battling Chaos and watching darkness fall these past moments make me realize that Fate is needed now more than ever. The girl's natural affinity for magic makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do this!" Artemis shouts.

"Yeah, she's got her own life to live," Robin shouts.

Before I know what I'm saying, I step forward and speaking. "Take me."

Wally grabs my arm. "No, Kim don't do this."

I pull away from Wally and look back at Nabu. "I'm a better candidate than Zatanna. My magic is more in-sync with your own. Free Zatanna and I will bear the helmet."

I hear the protests of my teammates behind me but I can't let Zatara lose his daughter nor Zatanna to lose her father. I know what it's like to lose your family.

Nabu glances at me before speaking. "No. As a Lord of Order, your magic would clash with my own and create Chaos."

"Kent wouldn't let you do this!" Wally shouts.

"Kent Nelson did argue strenuously about this so I released him to the afterlife," Nabu says emotionless.

"Take me, instead!" Zatara offers. "My magic is at it's peak. My body is physically stronger. All better to handle the strain of your powers."

Nabu remains silent a few moments before speaking again. "All true. But how would I know you would place the helmet on after I remove it?"

"My word. Ekat em daetsni," Zatara promises.

Nabu floats in the air for a few moments before lowering to the ground. He removes the helmet and reveals Zatanna with a small flash of light.

Zatanna immediately smiles and captures her father in a hug. "Dad!"

"Zatanna," Zatara says. He leans forward and kisses her forehead after whispering something to her.

Zatara pulls the helmet form Zatanna's grasp and steps away from his daughter.

"What? Dad, no!" Zatanna starts to protest.

I step forward and grab hold of Zatanna's shoulder. She starts crying as Zatara speaks to Batman.

"Take care of my daughter," he orders.

Batman gives a stiff nod. "You have my word."

"Dad, NO! This is my fault! Dad don't do it!" Zatanna cries out, fighting tears.

I have to grasp both her shoulders as Zatara pulls the helmet on and turns into Fate. Nabu flies into the air and shouts something about Fate taking care of the sorcerers. I don't pay attention because Zatanna has turned to me and started bawling.

After Nabu disappears with the sorcerer's, she goes limp and we fall to the ground. I hold Zatanna close as the Team gather's around us to offer her support. I hold onto her tightly though. I sympathize with her. She's basically lost her only parent. I know what that feels like and I can tell you it doesn't feel great.

(MAGIK!)

I stare at the ground of the bioship as we travel silently back to the Cave. Zatanna is still crying, but silently now. We all are quiet, in respect to Zatanna. I know Wally's upset with me at the moment because he's refusing to look at me. Robin's slyly looking at Zatanna with a worried look on his face. Both Kaldur and Conner are sitting as still as possible and just watching out the front window. Megan is sitting rigid in her seat and looks crest fallen. Artemis is just sullen looking and has her eyes trained on the ground.

Conner's the one that breaks the silence. "Why did Fate call you a Lord of Order?" he questions.

I take a deep breath before looking up at my teammates. Everyone but Zatanna is looking at me awaiting my answer. I look away again before answering.

"Exactly what he meant. That I'm a Lord of Order." I add quickly, "Technically speaking."

Kaldur speaks next, "How long have you known?"

I shrug. "Remember when you were Fate and Nabu mentioned someone named Amethyst and being a Lord of Order?"

Kaldur nods, "We thought that Nabu was just speaking gibberish."

I shrug my shoulders. "He's wasn't. Amethyst is a Lord of Order. Has been for hundreds of years. Nabu's been around for thousands. Amethyst is the first biological Lord of Order. She's not just one person, though, that don's a magical item and she takes them over. She's been many women through the years. I'm the last in the line of biological Amethysts'. We get our power through genetics."

Megan speaks up next, "Biological? Do you mean after you there will be no more Amethyst?"

I shake my head. "I'm supposed to transfer my power, which is in theory the most powerful of the descendants since the original Amethyst, into an item similar to Nabu's helmet."

Zatanna speaks up angrily, "So you'll just take other people's loved ones away as well?"

I sigh and turn to Zatanna. "No. The item that I transfer my power to is supposed to be where the people have full control of what they do. They'll be just like any other hero, just they'll have a bit more responsibility."

"You never answered how long you knew," Kaldur reminds me.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Just after our therapy sessions with Canary. I went to the Tower to visit Kent's grave and Amethyst showed up. She explained everything to me and left me a journal full of her experiences. I've been studying it ever since, trying to learn more spells and studying the different places she's been that I might have to go to one day."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Artemis asks. "Do you not trust us or something?"

"No," I respond quickly. "I do trust you. It's just, you know...If I told you guys that would make it real. I'm still not sure how to be a Lord of Order. From my journal it looks like I'm not going to fully come into my powers for at least two more years. I'm scared of what this means," I finally admit. Not only to them, but to myself.

Everyone falls silent I turn in my seat. I don't want to talk about this Lord of Order business anymore. I just wanted to go home and see Alfred and Bruce.

**Alrighty guys, hope it lived up to expectations! Don't forget the poll! I've not even gotten ten votes! **

**Onto good news! This chapter will push me to my 60,000 word mark! I can't believe I've written 60,000 words for this story, (give or take a few because of A/Ns). I'd just like to thank all of you guys that have been there with me from the beginning! Plus, I thank all of you who are new to the story or came in halfway! I think I'll get at least 25 chapters out of this story, give or take a few. I'm definitely planning to write more with Wimberly! I might do my take on what happened during the five years or just do the time skip. Your opinion is welcomed. If I do, it will probably be one shots of the big stuff, like new members and of course, Wimberly! Or I might do something else, I'm not sure. It's not set in stone. I've basically got the rest of this story figured out, besides what you guys decide on the poll (but that'll be easy, just adding an ending of a chapter and perhaps another chapter depending on the results). Anyway, won't keep you guys any longer! I'll see you guys Thursday! Expect lots of Wimberly!**

**SnowWolf22****: I know! I got it done, not sure how well it is but I'll find out soon! Thanks! I originally had something different with her at the Cave and stuff but I went back and deleted like three chapters that I wrote ahead on. It just all felt wrong. I'm happy that I went back and changed it though, I think it's leading me in a better direction. Thanks for Chapter 14 as well!**

**orangeporqupine: ****Thanks! (On both counts) I hope I delivered!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: ****Thanks! Love Life of Death by the way! It's amazing!**

**lovinurbuks: ****Updates here! I hope it fulfilled your excitement!**

**Anime hotty lover.18****: Thanks! I write to please!**

**animegal1357****: Continued!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	17. Chapter 17 I Love You!

**A/N: I know I just updated yesterday and I said I wouldn't update until Thursday buuuuuuut I was starting this chapter and it just flowed. When I finished it was kinda short, but it's perfect and I don't want to add anything else to it. I just, I love this chapter. You'll still get Thursday's chapter. It'll be less dramatic and some Wimberly fluff, as well as Kim and Artemis butting heads a bit. I just love having them butt heads but still be good friends. It's like the relationship I have with a friend from high school. No matter how much we butt heads, we'd be there for one another at 2:30 am in the middle of nowhere.**

**Anyways! I want you guys to keep an eye out! I made a reference to something in the chapter. Whoever can tell me what the reference is and where it comes from get's virtual brownies! Enjoy your bonus chapter!**

I take a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door. After what seems like forever, but was probably only a few seconds, the door opens. Standing in the doorway is a shortish woman with short, dull red hair. She gives me a large smile and I can tell who Wally gets his smile from.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?" she asks.

I'm not surprised she doesn't recognize me, Wally hadn't introduced me yet. Besides Barry, I hadn't met any of his family.

"I'm looking for Wally," I state. "Is he home?"

Mrs. West smiles and opens the door wider, "He's upstairs. Are you a friend from school?"

I hesitate before answering, "Something like that. I'm on his team."

She nods her head in understanding before ushering me inside. "Come inside, dear. It's too cold to talk outside."

I step inside and see a man is propped up on the couch watching a game. He looks so much like an older, none ginger, Wally that I'm pretty sure it's his dad. Mr. West turns and gives me a curious look.

"Mary, who's this?" he asks.

Mrs. West walks in front of me and gives her husband a gentle smile. "This is," Mary stops short and turns to look at me. "I'm sorry dear. I've been rude. I never bothered to ask you your name."

"Kimberly," I answer.

Mrs. West nods and then looks at her husband. "She's from Wally's team."

Mr. West nods his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Kimberly. I assume you're looking for Wally. He's in his room moping."

Mrs. West gives her husband a glare before turning to me. "He's been like this the past few days. We've no idea why."

I frown a bit. He's moping? Is he really that upset with me?

"Uh, I might know why," I say sheepishly. "He's been ignoring me. It's kinda why I stopped by. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Well, if you think you can get him out of his room, you're more than welcome to head on up. We've tried everything. He just won't talk to us," Mr. West says.

Mrs. West sighs and gives me a worried expression. "He's only leavesfor school, patrol, and team training. He's refusing to be around us and uses his superspeed to grab food before locking himself back in his room."

I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile, "I'll try talking some sense into him."

Mrs. West gives me a small smile before replying, "Up the stairs, third door on the left."

I nod my head and make my way upstairs. Mrs. West enters another room and Mr. West goes back to watching his game. I know they both will no doubt be trying to listen in on the conversation. They're worried about their son and just want him to be okay.

Once I reach the right door I knock lightly, waiting for a response.

"I told you! I'm NOT coming out! So just leave me alone Mom!" Wally snaps loudly.

"Good thing I'm not your Mom," I say lightly.

In seconds the doors being jerked open and Wally's freckled face is in front of mine. This isn't the Wally that I love to see. His face is contorted into anger. His freckles are more prominent because of the red that's creeping into his face.

"What are you doing here?" Wally sneers.

I cringe at Wally's tone. He's never spoken to me this way before.

"Wally, I just want to talk," I say softly.

"I think not answering calls and texts means that I don't wish to speak with you," Wally says hatefully and goes to slam the door shut.

I stick my hand out and use my magic to catch the door. Wally stumbles back in surprise and I take it as my chance to step inside his room. I walk to the middle of the room and turn to face him. Wally slams the door shut but stays facing away from me.

"I don't understand why you're so mad about this," I speak softly.

Wally turns around to face me at super speed. "You don't understand?! Kim you almost threw away your entire life!" He shouts.

My fingers start tightening into fists. "I wasn't throwing my life away! Zatanna almost had her life ripped from her! She's practically my sister!" I shout back.

Wally throws his arms out. "I know that!"

"Then why are you so upset?" I question.

Wally runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Because if it had been you in Fate's helmet I would have had my life ripped from me! Kim, I just...UGH!" Wally turns around and throws a punch at the wall, leaving an fist sized hole.

I jump from the sudden action and take a step away from Wally. I've never seen him this way before.

"Kim, I almost lost you and you don't care!" Wally whirs back around to face me at superspeed.

I stand my ground. "I'm not apologizing if that's what you want! I know what it's like to lose family and I know what Zatanna's dad means to her! You know she would have gone crazy trapped in that helmet with only Nabu for company! I was saving her, you ass! That's what heroes do!" I start shouting.

"I don't want you to apologize!" Wally shouts back.

"Then what do you want from me?" I yell confusion etching itself onto my face.

"To acknowledge that you were acting irrationally! I almost lost you and you just shrugged it off! You didn't even notice that I was hurt that you didn't stop to consider me! You just immediately jump up and volunteer yourself as a tribute!" Wally drops his voice to a whisper. "I almost lost you, Kim." At those words, tears start to fall down his face.

I freeze, a million thoughts whirling around my head. He's right. I didn't take Wally into consideration at all. Then afterwards I just shrugged it off.

"Wally, I...I didn't realize," I finally say. "I just..."

Wally looks up and meets my eyes. "I just wish that it didn't take me having to tell you this for you to realize it. I wish you could have seen what had truly hurt me."

I narrow my eyes again, my anger starting to flare up again. "What? I'm just supposed to know automatically what's wrong with you? I'm not a mind reader, Wally! You were the one that chose to leave that night without saying anything. You were the one that chose to ignore all means of my communication. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT IGNORED ME!" I screamed.

Wally gets red faced again. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"I don't know, why not tell me something was wrong?" I snap.

"You seemed to get the message," he snaps back.

"Oh. My. God," I say each word individually with frustration. I have to turn away from him to keep from doing something I'd regret.

"Do you even care?" Wally asks suddenly.

I snap my head around to face him again. My eyes go wide and I stare at him with a slack jaw for a few moments. "Did you actually just ask me if I cared? Of course I care! How dare you ask that!"

"It didn't seem like it!" Wally shoots back.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I shout, fighting back tears. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't care!"

We stand in silence for several minutes. Wally glares at the ground the entire time while I fight back tears. I get fed up with the silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I snap.

Wally keeps glaring at the ground.

"I can't believe you!" I shout at him. I storm past him, shoving him aside.

"Kim," Wally calls.

I turn to look at him, tears flowing freely down my face. I meet his eyes and see tears flowing down his face as well.

Wally stays quiet not quite sure what to do. I just give him a shake of my head and fling his door open. I rush down the hall and down the stairs. I pass Wally's parent's at the bottom of the stairs and they give me a shocked look to see the tears streaming down my face. I don't pause to say goodbye. I fly out of the house and run straight towards a Zeta tube.

I reach the alleyway and stop running. My vision has started blurring with tears and I can't see. I stumble towards a wall and slide down it. My tears keep falling and they don't seem to be stopping.

I feel a breeze and I'm being pulled up from the ground. Lips crash against mine and hot tears mix with mine. The kiss is urgent and demanding. I go to pull away but the lips are familiar. They taste like the protein bars and spearmint toothpaste. I smile into the passionate kiss. He came.

Before long we break apart and we find ourselves in a very heated position. Wally's got me pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. My face flushes red and I look up to see Wally's as red as his hair.

We are both breathing heavily, but Wally leans down and captures my lips once more. This time more gentle. It doesn't last as long and this time Wally leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," Wally whispers.

I shake my head. "No. I should be sorry. I should have known. I wasn't thinking."

"Let's just agree that we are both had faults. I don't want to argue anymore," Wally pleads.

I smile and kiss Wally softly on the lips. "Agreed."

Wally smirks and pulls me closer to him. "No matter what I say or do. No matter what happens. I love you, Kim. I want you to know that."

I nestle my head into his neck. "I know, Wally. I love you, too."

**Hope you enjoyed your bonus chapter this week! You'll get a more fluffy Wimberly chapter Thursday.**

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to my 50th reviewer, ****PrettyKitty Luvs U****. In a huge thanks I'm giving her a shout out and her story Life of Death. You should totally check it out. Especially if you like the whole magic aspect of Young Justice! It's an amazing story and I'm looking forward to her updates!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U****: Thanks! And yeah, I do too. It's got to be worse losing your father like that. The Lord of Order stuff will kinda stay the same for the rest of this story. I'll most likely end up doing the timeskip and that'll be a huge deal for most off it. It's one of the reasons I really want to do the timeskip so I'm not having to jam pack an explanation in the end of this story and the beginning of Invasion.**

**lovinurbuks:**** I'm glad! And yeah, I wanted a bit of tension there so something like this chapter could happen. Didn't expect it to be this perfect though. I needed a huge fight between them, because they aren't perfect. Every relationship needs to hit its bumps. I know! I didn't want her to wait until the end with the others to tell her secret. I thought that would be sticking to much with the show.**

**Anime hotty lover.18:**** Yeah...sorry. Had to be done! Hope this chapter makes it up to you!**

**SnowWolf22: ****Thanks! And it's one of mine as well for the same reasons. And I'm glad! She's one of mine. Been a fan of here since Justice League Unlimited. The episode where Wonder Woman turns into Wonder Pig is one of my fav episodes. You got some Wimberly here! Hope it was enough to tide you over until Thursday! And really? I'm thinking a whole storyline with my own happenings. I've actually started a timeline. If I do write the time skip then I'll use it as my outline. If not, I'll use it as a reference for Invasion (which I'm most definitely writing no matter what!). But I'm seriously considering it! Thanks for Voting! And lastly, don't be sorry! It was pure genius writing and gut wrenching. Everything a writer should aim for!**

**oraangeporqupine: ****I'm glad you loved it!**

**RiddleQuinn:**** Thanks! I'm glad you do! And I delivered and you'll get more Thursday!**

**Guest:**** Thanks! That means a lot that you think they are always wonderful. I've had a few doubts with some. And I'm thinking about it. If I do the time skip that would be a great idea! I've been planning something along those lines, but nothings definite yet.**

**KAT of fanfiction:**** I hope I did the episode justice for you then! I hate it when writers mess up episodes and you go, "What?...why did you do that?" And thanks! It means alot to hear that.**

**Alright you all, don't forget the polls or to review! Also, head over to check out Life of Death if you haven't already! It's amazing!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	18. Chapter 18 BF & BFFs

**A/N: Alright my lovely readers! Chapter 18! My big Wimberly fluff comes in at the bottom! The first part of it is mostly Kim with the others on the team, but stick it out. There's fluff at the bottom, I promise. Next chapter is Coldhearted. It's going to be fun to write, because as mentioned in the first chapter, Kim hates snow. I'm really going to play it up next chapter. So it's going to be kinda funny.**

**Don't forget to hit the polls! I've only gotten eight votes and I know more of you are reading this story. Or at least I hope there are more than eight.**

**Read the bottom A/N for 2 important bits of information!**

"Come on, Kim. We have training in fifteen minutes," Robin complains.

I glare at him as I slowly lace up my boots. "I'm almost ready, so shut up!" I snap.

Robin stays silent for a few minutes. "You aren't afraid to go back, are you?" he questions.

I look up from my boots and glare at him. "NO!" I snap instantly.

Robin chuckles, "Well, it seems like it. Because you look aren't traught."

I look back at my boots and finish lacing them. I stand before pulling my cowl up over my face. "I'm feeling fine," I say evenly striding towards the Zeta beam.

Robin joins me and says softly. "They aren't mad anymore, well, mostly."

I can guess which one still is. "Artemis still upset?"

"She totally isn't feeling the aster," Robin comments dryly.

I sigh. "And Zatanna?"

Robin pauses. "She's still a bit upset about the her dad. But I've heard her talking to Artemis. She's not really that mad about it. She understands that you needed to digest it. She said she'd feel the same way."

I nod my head before typing in our destination for the Zeta beam.

**_Recognized Robin B01_**

**_Recognized Magik B01_**

I step out of the Zeta tube with Robin only to be attacked a few seconds later. My 'attacker' grabs me by the waist and lips capture my mouth with theirs. I chuckle into the kiss when I realize it's Wally. For the past two days he's been at the mansion when he's free, giving me kisses and holding my hand when he's not all over me. I'm not really complaining and I'm sure he'll gradually grow out of it before it gets annoying.

I end the kiss and give him a small smile. "Hello to you too, Hot Shot."

"What can I say, I've missed you Babe. You've put a spell on me," Wally responds.

I roll my eyes at his corny line. I want to say something to him but someone beats me to it.

"Oh, god. Get a room. Not all of us want to see you two suck face," they sneer from across the room.

Wally glares over his shoulder at them. I peer around him to see Artemis standing with her arms crossed in the center of the room. She's in full uniform and has a scowl on her face.

"Artemis," I call.

She just glares at me and stalks off. I untangle myself from Wally and go after her.

"Artemis! Wait, I want to talk to you!" I call after her.

"You've had plenty of time to do your talking," she snaps.

I narrow my eyes and reach out for her. I grab her arm and jerk her to a stop. Artemis pulls herself from me and slams me against the cave wall. Her eyes are full of anger.

"How's this fair?" I snap. "Do you think you are the only one entitled to have secrets?"

Artemis pushes me against the wall again. "You know my secrets! I thought you'd tell me yours."

"You told me yours out of desperation! Plus, you haven't told me all your secrets!" I snap trying to shove her off.

She's stronger than me so my attempts are futile. "What are you talking about?"

I look into her eyes and ask, "How'd your mom end up in a wheelchair?"

Artemis lets go of me and takes a step back. "What...what do you mean?"

I put my hands on my hips. "You were raised by your dad. You have his hair color," I hint.

I don't want to tell her I know that her dad is Sportsmaster. If Superboy is around and hears, he'll get mad and her secret will be blown.

Artemis shakes her head. "No. You can't know. How?"

"I hang out in the Batcave alot, alright?" I say slyly, not wanting her to get mad that Robin knows as well.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" she asks, with venom in her voice. Her eyes have narrowed again and she's over her shock.

"No," I snap. "I didn't tell you for the same reason I didn't tell the team. It would have made it real."

"Then why did Robin and Wally know?" Artemis shoots back.

"I told Batman and I do most of my studying of the journal in the Batcave," I respond.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "And Wally?"

"Because he's my confidant. I needed someone to talk to it about and he was the person I felt safest in doing so," I say softly.

"So you don't feel safe talking to me?" she asks.

I groan. "No! That's not it!" I look her in the eyes and say as softly as I can. "My mom gave me the journal, okay. She's supposed to be dead. Dead people just don't come back alive to give their daughters stuff. I was confused and needed someone to talk to that wouldn't think I was crazy."

Artemis keeps her eye raised. "So you went to Wally. The guy who doesn't believe in the mystic arts or paranormal?"

I nod my head. "He's getting better. He's not out right calling me a liar or anything."

Artemis nods her head. "Alright." She pauses for a moment. "You won't tell the team, right?"

I sling my arm around her shoulder and start pulling her back towards the main cave. "Have I told anyone yet?"

(MAGIK!)

I pass the dormitories on my way to help Megan bake some cookies. I'm in deep thought and when Zatanna's door slides open, it causes me to jump. She steps out and glances up at me, stopping short.

"Oh, hey Kim," she says nervously.

I raise an eyebrow at her. She's been avoiding me like the plague. At training she refused to even look at me and when I arrived earlier she hightailed it out of there with a mumbled excuse.

"Are you mad at me too?" I ask before she can disappear.

Zatanna shakes her head. "Of course not," she replies. "Look, I've got to go meet Megan."

She tries to walk pass me but I step in front of her. "No you don't. Megan just left with Conner for a date." I try to look her in the eyes but she avoids looking directly. "If you're mad I didn't tell you about me being a Lord of Order, I'm sorry."

"It's not that. Look, I really have to go," Zatanna tries to slip pass me again but I stop her, again.

"Zatanna, just tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you act this way." I speak softly.

Zatanna sighs, "I don't' know what to say."

"How about starting with what made you act this way?" I suggest.

She chances a glance at me, still not meeting my eyes. "When I became Fate."

I nod my head. "Okay. Why is that making you act like this? Did Nabu say something?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, it's just." She takes a deep breath before responding. "I was so stupid. It's my fault that my dad's Fate."

I nod my head. "It's not your fault. It's Nabu that's being a stubborn ass. It's also Klarion's for causing the entire situation. You just did what you thought would help best. And you did help. As Fate, you were able to break that shield."

"We could have figured out another way to break it," Zatanna whispers.

I shake my head. "And how many people would have been hurt because of it? The adults world was in complete chaos with the adults blaming the governments. Our world was in chaos with kids in trouble and not having the man power to take care of all the younger ones."

She nods her head slightly, "I guess."

I give her a small smile. "Now that you know it's not your fault. How is this related to the way you've been acting around me?"

"Because of me you almost became Fate. If he had accepted your offer, you would have been stuck as Fate. Then Wally would be have been mad at me and I would have felt horrible." Zatanna looks down at her feet.

I reach out and pull her into a hug. "Zatanna, I made that choice to offer myself. Just like your dad. You can't keep thinking about the what ifs. Everything that happened, happened. We can't change it."

"Thanks, Kim." She hugs me tightly and I start feeling my wet spots on my shirt.

I pull Zatanna closer and let her cry on my shoulder because that's what friends are for.

(MAGIK!)

"Are you ready yet?" I hear Wally ask through the door.

I roll my eyes and open the door, my shoes in my hand. "Does it look like it?"

Wally gives me a sheepish look. "Sorry. I'm just excited. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I told you it was a surprise."

Wally starts pouting. "Ah, come on. I hate surprises."

I turn back to my room and take the seat at my desk. "No you don't. You just like not knowing things. If I were to surprise you right now with a candy bar, you wouldn't mind that surprise."

"Of course not. It would be a candy bar," Wally replies with a grin. He plops down on my bed and grabs the picture frame next to the bed. "You were cute as a kid." I look up and he meets my eyes, realizing what he said. "Not that you aren't cute now. I mean, gosh, you're dropdead gorgeous. Not that I wish for you to drop dead."

I roll my eyes. "I suggest you shut up while your ahead, Hot Shot."

Wally nods and places my picture frame back. "I think that's a great idea, Babe."

I shake my head and pull on my shoes. I manage to get my shoes on and get my hair into it's braid without Wally bothering me. I turn around from my mirror to find him looking at another picture.

"You look so much like your mom, Babe. It's kinda weird," Wally remarks.

I glance at the picture and see my dad has his arm wrapped around my mom's shoulders with me clinging to her waist. The background is the Gotham City Zoo. It's the last family portrait we took.

"Yeah. It's got to do with the whole Lord of Order thing. Something to do with the spell that Amethyst put on her descendants so we'd get her powers. It was a side effect of the spell. The only thing that we get from out parents is our eye color," I inform him as I walk across the room to my closet.

"Are all the kids of a descendant like that?" Wally questions.

I think about it for a second before answering. "I don't think so. My journal mentions several other children of Amethyst. Part of the spell is to ensure that a female descendant is born. So the first born is always a girl. After that, I think the spell is passed down to the child."

Wally nods, "So it's like a dominant gene that only appears in the first born."

I think for a second before nodding. "Yeah, that works as a good explanation."

I grab my jacket from m closet and turn to Wally. "You ready?"

Wally puts my picture frame back and stands. "Of course, Babe." He gives me a wide grin before extending his arm.

I accept it. "Then let's get going, Hot Shot."

(MAGIK!)

"I said no peeking!" I exclaim with a chuckle.

Wally starts pouting again. "But I can't see where I'm going," he argues back. "I'll run into something."

I roll my eyes, playfully. "Don't give me that excuse. You run into stuff when you have both eyes wide open."

Wally just continues pouting as I lead him down the path. Tomorrow's his birthday and he knows that the team is throwing him a surprise party, but I want to give him my own little surprise. Dick showed me a clearing in the woods behind Wayne Manor several weeks ago. It was something he had found while I was living at the Tower of Fate. I figured it would be the best place to have a nice, secluded birthday date.

We reach the clearing and I pull Wally to a stop.

"Why are we-" I cut Wally off with a soft kiss on his lips.

I pull away from him and whisper, "We're here. You can pull the blindfold off."

He pulls the blindfold off and gazes around the clearing. His face spots the huge buffet set up on a picnic blanket. He lights up and turns to me. "You got all this for me?"

I kiss him on the cheek. "I cooked most of it. All Alfred did was bake the cookies. His triple chocolate ones that you love so much."

Wally's face lights up and he pulls me closer to him. "You're the best, Babe."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You better remember that," I reply playfully.

Wally grabs my arm and drags me forward towards the blankets. He digs in and I take a few bites of everything, but mostly let Wally eat his fill-which is everything. Once the foods gone and we've talked just about every subject to death, I pull out a second blanket and settle it in the center of the clearing where we can stargaze.

We settle down on the blanket with his body perpendicular to mine, his head resting against my abdomen. I stroke through his hair, something that I've come to enjoy. We just relish the silence and each others company.

After a while, Wally sits up and gives me a smirk. I raise my eyebrow at him, questioning his action and smirk-mostly the smirk. Wally doesn't say a word but leans down and positions himself over me, his smirk still in place.

"It's getting late and I'll have to be home soon," he trails off. I nod my head slowly, seeing where he's going with this. "I was just wondering if I could, you know, get another present."

"And what might that be?" I ask cautiously.

Wally leans down and captures my mouth with his. After a few seconds he pulls away and whispers, "Birthday Make-out Session."

My heart, that was pounding, calms down. I was sure he was going to ask for sex.

I give Wally a big smile before capturing his lips myself. I flip him over on his back and straddle his waist, continuing the kiss. After several minutes I pull away and sit up straight. I arch my eyebrow. "That answer your question?"

Wally grins widely before pulling me back on top of him, recapturing my lips.

**Haha, who thought that was going to turn into a sex scene? Don't worry, I don't write that stuff. And anyway, they've only been dating two months!**

**Anyway, I added a Conner moment because I realized that they hadn't really interacted since the beginning of the story. Am I the only one that's loving the Kim/Artemis friends thing? In most stories I read that Wally is paired with an OC, Artemis hates the OC's guts. And don't worry, Artemis and Roy are going to come up again soon! **

**Anyway, my 1st bit of important information is I've decided to do the time skip! I've almost got a timeline done and I was thinking it through, when I was like "There's no way I can't just NOT do the time skip. It's almost like an injustice to my readers." It being an injustice because the main plot will revolve around Kim's Lord of Order magic. I can't just let this huge plot device be shoved to the side. I don't plan on writing every single week or so during the time skip. It will definitely be twice as long as this one will end up being.**

**My 2nd bit of important information is that I've gotten up to 73 reviews. It took me ten chapters to get 25, five to get to 50, and now it's taken two to almost be at 75. (I mean, it's only two reviews. I've been checking all day like-just two more, come on, I know you're out there, just review!) Anyway! In celebration, I've decided to do one-shots based in my story! Now, here's the deal. You guys send in a review or PM me with an idea and I'll create a new story doc that will be nothing but your one-shot ideas. If you guys review under the name guest, I'll name you guys guest 1, guest 2, etc, depending on the order you review in. Now here's the catch. You guys have to send in the idea by ****_November 10, 2014._**** This is when I'm planning on updating the next chapter. Anything submitted after the 10th will be void and unusable. The ideas can be anything from the original Amethyst to Wally and Kim's future together (includes anything from kids to grandkids). I'm just so grateful that you guys actually read my story that I want to repay you guys. I'm looking forward to your guys ideas. **

**Now to the reviews!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: ****You were! It is isn't it! And you rock too! I'm glad you loved the bonus chapter. I know. I think it's just canon that he cares about his girlfriend so much. I mean, look at how he reacted during Invasion while Artemis was Tigress. And thanks! Can't wait for your next chapter of Life of Death.**

**Anime hotty lover.18****: I'm glad I did. Your welcome!**

**SnowWolf22: ****That's great, I'm glad you did! And of course, they had to make up. Can't have them broken up for his birthday! And that's what I was aiming for. I want them to seem like a real couple. They may be heroes, but they are human to. They experience the same emotions that all others feel. Hope this chapter was great!**

**lovinurbuks:**** Yup! They actually confessed it during Failsafe in the exercise then during Disordered, they talked about it and said it again. I'm glad you loved it! And you're awesome for being one of my readers!**

**kankananime123:**** I'm glad! And sorry I ripped your heart in pieces. I'm glad I could put it back together in the end:) And nope, that isn't going to happen, at least in this storyline;) I wanted it to be intense. Real fights between couples aren't this smooth talk where they calmly talk to each other. Real lover quarrel's are full of emotion and shouting and angst. Just wanted them to be realistic:)**

**orangeporqupine:**** Thanks! I'm glad you love Kim's personality. I've worried so much over making her seem like a real person. And I'm glad you think that she connects with Wally. I didn't want the relationship to seem like it could work, instead of having the readers be like, "How are they even together?" And I'm going to take that as the highest complement. Like I've said. I worry about working with OCs and making them developed enough. You really made may day with this review:)**

**Guest:**** Thanks! And it makes my heart melt that you thought my update was a treat! It still seems unreal with the amount of support I've gotten for this story.**

**animegal1357:**** Continued!**

**RiddleQuinn: ****Your welcome! I'm glad you loved it! I'm glad you love seeing Kim with Wally. And I know what you mean. There are far to few and some of them aren't as good as they potentially could be. But my favorite Wally/OC story so far has been SnowWolf22's Falcon. One because it has Hawk and Dove, two because it's so well written. And I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much! It means alot to hear that you can get your Wally/OC fixes with my story! And I might just take you up on that offer during the sequel! That's going to be a long road.**

**And lastly to ****IsaBean**** I'm not sure when you'll get to this chapter. But I've gotten your reviews and I'm happy even though you're new to the story that you're leaving reviews on the earlier chapters. It reminds me that I'm still getting readers. I'm just gonna round all your reviews up into this one right here until you get caught up! Anyway, I'm glad you like this idea. I take pride in knowing that I'm probably the only person to use this idea on here. I'm glad you liked Dick at the end of chapter 2 I tried to make that kinda funny. I'm glad that you can relate to Kim's reaction to her first kiss. And of course I'd mention Alfred's previous activities! I love in Batman the Animated Series when they do the episode about Alfred's MI6 lifestyle. I'm glad yo thought the ending was perfect at the end of chapter 7, I try my best. I'm happy that you ship Wimberly. They've kinda become my OTP. But that's only because I'm the writer of this story and I'm inventing all the cute fluffy stuff they do!**

**Alrighty you guys! Don't forget to submit your ideas before ****_NOVEMBER 10, 2014_**** at midnight. I look forward to all the amazing ideas I'm gonna get from you guys! Don't be shy either. If you've got an idea that you don't think would work, just PM it to me and we'll get it worked out. And don't worry about not getting credit. It's a collection of one-shots from my readers, I wouldn't dare dishonor my lovely readers like that.**

**Alright, I'm through now, hit the polls and submit your ideas. See you lovely lot Monday!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	19. Chapter 19 Coldhearted

**A/N: Hey guys! *dodges snowballs* Yeah, sorry about this being late. I had full intentions of uploading this Monday but college got in the way. It's been a crazy week. Between Sunday night and Monday night I got about five hours of sleep, so Tuesday wasn't so great for me. But don't feel sorry for me, I got twelve hours last night! So I'm good. But like I said, it's been crazy since Thursday. So if this chapter seems a bit off or anything, I'm sorry. I feel like I haven't done as good as I could have. **

**Hope it's not too bad! Enjoy!**

I let out a yawn before hanging a streamer. Kaldur eyes me curiously. The two of us are hanging decorations while Zatanna and Megan are baking the cakes. Conner and Robin are off somewhere hiding so they don't get roped into helping prepare for the party.

"Did you not receive enough sleep last night?" he asks concerned.

I wave him off. "I was out with Wally, celebrating his birthday privately."

"Not to privately, I hope," Zatanna calls from the kitchen.

My face heats up and I turn to glare at her. "Shut up, Zatanna!"

Zatanna throws me a smirk before turning back to baking. I look at Kaldur to see his face is set to its neutral face. A face that appears when he's trying to not show emotion. I give him a small smile before hanging up another streamer.

"I assume this means that you and Wally have resolved your differences," Kaldur comments.

"Yeah. We both know that we made mistakes during the whole split-dimension crisis but we've agreed to step past it. We care to much about each other to let something stupid like that get in the way." I grab the 'Happy Birthday Wally' banner and start pinning it up. "What about you, Kaldur? Do you have anyone back in Atlantis?"

When Kaldur doesn't respond I turn to see him frozen with a streamer in hand. He glances up at me and shrugs. "It is...difficult to explain."

I give Kaldur a soft smile, "It's okay. Can you hand me that hammer over there? I'm gonna have to nail this banner up. Rob must have found the heaviest canvas to paint this on."

Kaldur nods his head and fetches the hammer for me. He seems off though. Whoever it is in Atlantis, the situation must really be difficult.

After hanging the banner and finishing the streamers, Artemis shows up complaining about snow. Not that I blame her, I hate snow. It gets everywhere when snowing and then turns the inside of your shoes into slushes.

Shortly after Artemis shows up, the other guests start showing up. I'm standing with Artemis when Roy shows up and I swear if looks could kill I would be dead. She grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the room and towards the training room.

"What is he doing here?" she demands.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You've fought Poison Ivy and how many other countless villains? You can stand being in the same room as your crush for two hours tops. I highly doubt he'll be here longer than that."

Artemis glares at me with clenched teeth for a few moments before she speaks. "Who invited him?"

I cross my arms. "I did. Called him two days ago and invited him. He's one of Wally's best friends. I can't just not invite him."

"But you hate him! He's such an ass!" Artemis argues.

I roll my eyes at her. "I put up with him being an ass because of Wally. If you say he's such an ass, why do you like him?" Artemis opens her mouth for a moment then closes it, not having a real response. I give her a smirk. "I have a theory, if you'd like to hear."

Artemis crosses her arms and gives me the 'go on' look.

"I think you like him because you two are just alike. Angry, smart mouthed, and much smarter than given credit for." I pat Artemis on the shoulder before heading back to the living area.

It takes a few seconds before Artemis starts after me. "Did you just call me a smart mouthed, angry, genius?"

I chuckle and call over my shoulder, "I never said genius."

Artemis lunges at me and I take off running.

(MAGIK!)

I grin as Wally blows out his candles. He's sitting on the floor in front of the two cakes that Megan and Zatanna made. Everyone else is gathered around the small table, waiting for cake. Megan starts cutting up the cake that was made for everyone to share while Wally digs into his personal cake.

He turns to me with a bit of icing on the corner of his mouth. "You know," he says, "if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess..." he trails off.

I shake my head and kiss the corner of his mouth, getting the icing off. I lean back and give him a smirk, "You've already gotten your birthday wish. Last night, remember?"

"I hope that's not what I think it means," a voice says from behind us.

We both turn to see Roy standing to our left. I narrow my eyes at him but say nothing. When I invited him to the party he said he would come to keep an eye on all of us potential traitors. Like I told Artemis earlier, I was putting up with him for Wally.

"Roy! What are you doing here?" Wally asks.

I roll my eyes at my boyfriend. He may be the Fastest Boy Alive but at times he was so slow.

"Kimberly invited me," Roy says evenly. "Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Roy pats him on the shoulder before disappearing.

Wally turns to me and arches an eyebrow. "You invited Roy? I thought you didn't like him."

I roll my eyes before taking a bite of his cake. "Just because I don't like him doesn't mean that you don't."

Wally pulls his cake away from me before responding. "Yeah, but still."

"Just because one of us has a certain opinion on one person doesn't mean that we should both have that same opinion. I know Roy's been your friend longer than I've known you. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean that I'm going to demand you never talk to him again," I respond evenly. "I'm not one of those types of girlfriends."

Wally kisses me on the cheek. "No, you definitely aren't."

The intercom system cackles to life, " Attention Team." It's Batman. "Suit up. Polar Stealth. Mission briefing in five."

I sigh and stand up. Way to end a birthday party.

(MAGIK!)

"Where's Flash?" Wally asks from my left.

"Him and Red Tornado already have their assignments. An ice storm has paralyzed North American from coast to coast. Satellites have picked up five flying ice fortresses. It's unknown who is running them but they have to be stopped," Batman says through the screen.

"Can't the Watchtower just blow them out of the sky?" Wally asks.

"What's a watchtower?" Zatanna asks confused.

I elbow Wally in the side and send him a glare.

Batman sends him an irritated look before responding. "The League's orbiting base is not weaponized and with both Green Lanterns off world, I need all hands on deck."

Robin ask excitedly, "Does that mean what I think it means? The League and Team fighting side by side?"

"Really?" Wally exclaims.

I chuckle under my breath at him. It's a dream of his to work side by side with the League. I'm sure he's thinking off how great his birthday is turning out to be.

"Superboy, take the Supercycle and meet up with the Batplane at Ice Fortress One. You'll be dropping off Robin and Aqualad before continuing on to Ice Fortress Two with Wolf and Magik. There you will meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado. Miss Martian will take Artemis and Zatanna by bioship to meet up with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress Three. Other Leaguer's will deal with Fortresses Four and Five. Send all coordinates now." Batman hands out our orders but I notice that he's missed someone.

"Uh, Batman. I think you skipped me," Wally speaks up curiously from beside me.

"Kid Flash, a young girl is in desperate need of a heart transplant in Seattle. With all conventional air traffic grounded due to the storm, you will have to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country," Batman says evenly.

"Who is this girl?" Wally asks.

I narrow my eyes at him and smack the back of his head. "What does it matter? It's a little girl in need of a heart." I tell him evenly. I know he's been waiting for this team up but that doesn't mean that he can turn heartless-no pun intended-about sitting this one out.

"Of course not," Wally says sadly. "But can't we just Zeta-" Wally starts to ask.

Robin cuts him off. "-All Zeta tubes are offline."

"Of course. How can I say no?" Wally looks at the ground. "Guess I don't need stealth anymore."

Wally presses the button on his chest that turns his suit back to its original colors. I reach out and grab his hand. He just looks at me sadly and I kiss his cheek.

"You're doing a good thing Wally. And who knows, maybe your mission will be more interesting than ours," I say, trying to cheer him up.

Wally gives me a dirty look. "Like being a speedy delivery boy is going to be more interesting that working side by side with the League."

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek again. "Just be careful. I'll see you after the missions over."

After he gives me a swift kiss on the temple, I run off to the Supercycle with Superboy, Wolf, Robin, and Aqualad.

(MAGIK!)

I pet Wolf as Conner flies the directly to the coordinated for Ice Fortress Two. We dropped Robin and Aqualad off not to long ago and should be at ours within minutes.

"You don't think Wally's going to be too upset that he didn't get to fight with the League, do you?" I ask Conner.

I turn to look at him and see him shrugging. "Don't know. But it being Wally I'd say probably pretty upset."

I sigh and turn back to look in front of me. "I know he's been waiting for this team up for a while. I wish there was a way that he could be included in it."

"He's saving a girl's life," Conner says evenly.

I roll my eyes. "I know that. I also know that he'll be wallowing in self pity the entire time he's running."

Conner sighs behind me. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Besides, I'm sure they'll be more team ups in the future."

I nod my head as Conner flies towards our Ice Fortress. When we get close, I jump from the Supercycle and use my magic platform to carry me the rest of the way. Conner picks up Canary from the front of the fortress before she can be shot down by one of the cannons. I use my magic and start blasting at them with my magic.

Canary uses her Canary Cry to take several out and Conner start punching them. Red Tornado uses his tornadoes to rip some from the fortress and send them over the side. The four of us with Wolf, take out all the cannons before starting on the engines. It's tedious work but eventually we manage to take the fortress down.

We are the second team to bring ours down, the first being Robin and Aqualad's team. Batman orders for us to meet back at the Cave. Halfway back we get word that the fourth fortress has been brought down, shortly followed by the third. We reach the Cave in time to hear that the last and final Ice Fortress has been brought down.

Conner parks the Supercycle and we all climb off. I pat Conner on the back before heading towards the living area. It took us five hours bring the Ice Fortress down and then get back here. He should be back by now.

I pass through the mission room and see Batman conversing with Flash. I give them both a two fingered salute before heading off to the kitchen/living room area. I enter to find Robin and Aqualad cleaning up from the party.

"Where's Wally?" I ask.

Robin shrugs his shoulders, "Batman's talking to Flash about it now. They won't tell us anything."

"Did something go wrong?" I ask worried.

Rob shrugs. "I don't know. Like I said, they won't tell us anything."

I leave Robin and Aqualad to the cleaning and hurry towards the mission room. Batman is still talking to Flash. I walk straight up to them and they cease their conversation and watch me approach them.

"Where's Wally?" I ask bluntly.

"Seattle," Batman answers evenly.

I cross my arms. "Okay. Why is he in Seattle still? He should have been back before us."

"Kim, look. Something happened," Flash says softly.

I turn to look at him. "What happened?"

Batman sighs, "Wally apparently gave the heart to someone disguised as a doctor. Once he realized this he rushed after them. A few minutes later he burst into the front lobby with the donor heart and collapsed. He's unconscious and being treated for his wounds. The Queen is still in surgery."

"Then what are we doing here?" I ask angrily. "Shouldn't we be headed to Seattle to be with Wally? What if the people that tried to get the Queen's heart-" I stop short. Queen? "Queen? I thought Wally was delivering a heart to a little girl?"

Batman nods, "The Queen of Vlatava. She's eleven."

I nod before getting back to Wally. "Okay, but what about Wally. Someone should be there when he wakes up."

Batman nods, "Flash was headed there now. We need to find out if Wally knows who was trying to intercept the Queen's heart."

"I'm going too," I state.

He shakes his head. "No. You need to stay here."

I cross my arms. "You either let me go willingly or I will find my own way there."

Batman narrows his eyes. "I highly doubt you could get to Seattle with all the Zeta tubes down. You can't operate the Supercycle and the bioship won't be arriving for another hour."

I give him a glare. "You know that something as simple as Zeta tubes and space ships won't stop me. I'll teleport myself there."

"You know you can only teleport ten miles at a time," he states.

I nod my head. "Then I better get to it then. It's going to take a while to get there."

Batman lets out a growl-an actual growl. "Fine. You may accompany Flash to check on Kid Flash. But know that we will talk about this later."

I nod my head and turn to Flash with a triumphant smile. "Let's get going then."

Flash sighs and squats down. "Hop on. It's going to take about fifteen minutes since I'm carrying you."

"Still faster than teleporting," I comment as I hop onto his back.

As soon as my hands are tightened around his neck, he takes off. True to his word, fifteen minutes later we are at a hospital in Seattle. He stops outside of the doors and let's me climb off of his back. We walk inside and straight to the front desk.

We gain a few looks but we both ignore them. When we reach the front desk, I'm sure Flash nearly gave her a heart attack. She was so surprised to see him that another woman had to assist us.

"Let me guess, here to see Flash Jr.?" she asks politely.

I would chuckle at her calling Wally Flash Jr. but with me not knowing if Wally's okay, I instead correct her. "It's Kid Flash, ma'am."

The lady nods her head and as she types on the computer. "He's on the fourth floor, room 428. Two police officers posted outside the door as requested by Batman."

Flash gives her a nod. "Thank you ma'am."

She gives us a small smile before we head towards the elevators. I figure usually Flash would just run up the stairs and take ten seconds, but with me he's being nice and talking the elevator.

"Would you really have teleported yourself here?" Flash asks as we wait for the elevator.

I nod my head. "Yes, and that's why Batman let me come with you. He knew I was being serious."

"But wouldn't you have been worn out by the time you got here?" Flash questions.

The elevator dings open and we climb on. He presses the button for the fourth floor as I answer. "Probably, but I'd be here."

"Kid really means that much to you, doesn't he?" Flash asks as the elevator dings and we step off onto the fourth floor.

"More than that. I know you'll say that I'm just being a hormonal teenager and I don't know what I'm talking about, but I love him. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for him," I say honestly.

Flash pats me on the shoulder. "I'm not going to say that because I know Kid feels the same way."

Flash walks ahead of me and talks with the police officers for a few moments before they let us in. Flash walks to the far side and stands next to Wally's bed. I walk towards Wally slowly. He's got gauze wrapped around his head and each bicep. He doesn't look to badly injured and by the looks, he'd be healed in a day or so.

I reach Wally and grab his bare hand. They had removed his gloves, most likely his boots as well. I start rubbing circles in his hand and watch him as he rests. I've never actually seen him asleep before. He's always wide awake with no signs of slowing down. He looks peaceful asleep, though.

"He'll be fine," Flash says, examining his nephews wounds. "Should be released as soon as he wakes up."

I nod my head. I keep a firm grasp on Wally's hand. "I know, doesn't stop the worrying though."

"Since I know he'll be fine, I'm going to see if I can get an update on the Queen and make sure her security has been upgraded with everything that's happened. Let me know when if he wakes up." Flash ruffles his nephews hair before leaving the room.

I take the seat next to Wally's bed but keep hold of his hand. I lean against the bed and trace patterns on his palm. I'm not sure how much time passes before I hear a small chuckle. I look up and see emerald green eyes staring at me.

"Now, I could wake up to this everyday," Wally says happily.

I give him a small smile. "Let's just hope that the circumstances would be different," I point out.

Wally looks around the room and his eyes go wide. "Wait, how's the Queen?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure. Flash left a little while ago to check on her and ensure that her security had been upgraded. Speaking of him, I should probably let him know that you're awake."

Wally leans forward and grabs a hold of my wrist. "It's Vertigo that's after her. The Queen is all that's standing in his way to the throne of Vlatava."

I nod my head and gently push Wally back on the bed. "I'll go tell Flash. You stay put."

"No need." I turn to see Flash striding through the paper bag and four cups. "I heard who was behind it." He hands Wally the bag and all four drinks. "I'll relay the information to Batman and have him pick Vertigo up."

Kid accepts the bag and drinks but merely puts them on down on his bed. "But Vertigo has immunity and we don't exactly have evidence enough to prove to the Queen that her uncle is behind all of this."

I narrow my eyes at him. Wally's up to something. I know because he never turns down food. It's like a scientific law or something. "And you know how to fix all of this?"

Wally just gives me a huge grin.

(MAGIK!)

I give Wally a smile as he emerges from the Queen's hospital room. "So your plan worked. Vertigo's in custody and the Queen's safe."

Wally gives me a huge smile. "Of course my plan worked, it's my plan," he responds jokingly.

I roll my eyes and hook my arm with his. "So, was I right?"

"Right about what?" Wally questions.

I give him a small smile, "I told you your mission might be more interesting than the rest of the teams."

Wally rolls his eyes. "Don't get used to always being right."

"Who said I had to get used to it?" I ask with a smirk.

Wally chuckles before kissing me on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Babe."

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know that the Ice Fortress scene isn't as full of action as it could have been. I just didn't have it in me to write an action scene. But I did add a little bit of Aqualad/Kim and Conner/Kim moments (as pointed out by SnowWolf22 that I was lacking in them, happy she did though!) Like I said above, it's been crazy since last Thursday. I will try to make it up to you guys though. I'll try to post one of the one shots this weekend and you might get two chapters Monday. No promises though. I've got an essay to write and math homework but I'll try to fit it in!**

**Also, if you guys still want to give me some one shot ideas, go ahead. I didn't get that many so I'll still take some. I'll probably leave it open and let you guys just give me one shots to do. It can literally be anything that involves Kim. So, if you get any ideas just shoot me a pm or leave the idea in the review! I appreciate all the support I've gotten on this story.**

**SnowWolf22: Aww! Thanks so much! It means a bunch that you think that! And really? I was kinda iffy about the way I was portraying it. I didn't know how people were going to take it. Usually if the story isn't about Artemis or Artemis isn't with Wally, she's a bitch. And I'm saying usually, not always. Haha, I'm glad! I enjoyed how you input them! It was great! Glad you loved the chapter! And thanks for reminding me about Aqualad and Conner! And I totally get what you mean. I want some more Conner/OC stories, there are like none and I know Supermartian is cute and adorable and I'm a shipper, but still-I would like some Conner/OC action.**

**silly60: Really? I'm glad! And good question. As for Roy/Artemis, I don't want to spoil everything but all I will say is that Jade and Roy aren't going to be serious and Roy and Artemis are going to be together in the long run! I'm going to start bringing that relationship more to the front of the story soon. And then throughout the time skip, it's going to be brought up repeatedly, so no worries.**

**lovinurbuks: I call it as I see it:) Thanks! I really like that idea and I've kinda outlined it. I think you're going to love the one shot! And you stay awesome as well!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I'm glad I can make you smile. I'm happy you think it's sweet and that you loved it. I know, just wanted to add that in there, because it's going to come up in during the time skip a few times. Just wanted to see what you guys would think about it here. I'm glad you loved both moments! I had to have Kim fix their friendships!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I'm glad you loved it and sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.**

**Guest: Aww! that means so much! Sorry that this Monday and Thursday was a disappointment, college stinks sometimes. Keep an eye out this weekend though. I'm really hoping to put up the first one-shot. Then Monday I hope to put out two chapters. And I'm glad you're glad. I hope I do it some justice.**

**RiddleQuinn: Thanks, it's good to have a support system (even if we are just strangers on the internet!). And SnowWolf22 is like one of the best writer's on here. I just love her stories. I'm glad your reading it! She kinda freaked me out during a recent update of When Lightning Strikes, but it's a great story of the Invasion timeline. She does an awesome job and I'm always craving more of her work.**

**Alrighty, thanks for reading! I'm sorry that this update is five days late, I really am. Like I said, hope to make it up to you! I'll see yall real soon!**

**Signing off for now, **

**dorkmaster42**


	20. Chapter 20 Bullies & Crowbars

**A/N: So...if I still have any readers out there, Hello! I'm not going to give a ton of excuses for why this hasn't been up. I'm just gonna say college and writers block. But anyway, hope you enjoy this. I'm not really proud of the beginning but I enjoy the fight scene at the end. I have the results of the poll in here so, yall see what's going to happen to Kim's bully. For some reason I had the scene much grander in my head then when I got to it I was like, 'How the heck am I gonna write this?' but I move through it. I've rewrote the beginning about five times. But once I got to the end, it picked up and I think it's kinda awesome. You get your Robin/Batman/Magik moments.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I moan for the umpteenth time.

"I'm afraid so Miss Kimberly," Alfred confirms once again. "Master Bruce should be down shortly and you still haven't finished your breakfast."

I push my plate away from me. "Not hungry."

Alfred sighs and picks it up. "Alright then."

Bruce enters the room in one of his good suits and takes his spot at the head of the table. I prop my elbows up on the table and cast him a curious look. "So what exactly happened last night? Alfred said you were letting Dick skip school, which never happens unless something big went down."

Bruce eyes me as Alfred puts his breakfast in front of him. "We had a run in with Joker. He's mixed his Joker Venom with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Robin got dosed with it and ended up going back to that night. It took me an hour to sedate him and get him back here."

I don't bother to ask what 'that night' is. I know what it is. It happened only a year before I meet Dick for the first time. "You going out tonight to find Joker?" Bruce nods as he takes a bite of bacon. "You're not letting Dick go, are you?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I'm giving him a the night off to recuperate."

I cross my arms and lean back in my seat. "Remember the last time you went after someone without back up?"

Bruce glares at me before taking another bite. Of course he does, he almost ended up with ten dead hostages. "This conversation is over."

I raise my eyebrow. "Really? Just because you don't like what I'm saying doesn't mean you can just end to conversation."

Bruce smirks. "Of course it does."

"And how's that?" I question.

"Because I'm Batman," Bruce responds before sipping his coffee.

I roll my eyes before responding. "Can't I go with you? I've only patrolled Gotham a handful of times when you needed help. The public already knows I'm out there. I might as well start."

Bruce narrows his eyes. "Absolutely not. I don't care if the public knows you are out there. You are not patrolling Gotham regularly."

"It's because I have powers, isn't it?" I challenge.

"No. It's because it's dangerous," Bruce snaps.

I send him a glare. "Dick was out on the streets at nine years old. He started fighting Joker when he was ten. I don't see how this is fair."

"I said no Kimberly. I don't want you out on the streets of Gotham," Bruce yells, slamming his fist down on the table.

I stand up and send him one last glare before stalking from the room. This isn't the last time we are having this discussion.

(MAGIK!)

"As you can see by the tapes, Miss North, Miss Warrington, and Miss Lawrence all have been bullying my client since she arrived back to Gotham Academy. Not to mention the sworn statements made by her elementary school teachers saying that this went on for years before she left Gotham. The three young girls were constantly being caught in the act and were never reprimanded for it. When my client finally stood up for herself, she was the one that was facing punishment."

I let out a small breath and look up at Bruce. One of the Wayne Tech lawyers that Bruce got to oversee the whole Gotham Academy deal has been going on for about an hour about the tapes and evidence of why they should be punished and not me. I'm grateful, you know, but that doesn't mean that it isn't boring.

"Why should Miss Miller be the one facing punishment when it is clearly the acts of those three girls who have escalated it to this? Those three girls deserve punishment more so than Miss Miller," the lawyer goes on.

"Get to the point, Mr. Daniels," one of the trustees says.

Mr. Daniels nods. "All I'm saying, is that Miss Miller has done nothing wrong. She has been bullied and picked on almost her entire life by these girls, yet they are the ones that aren't facing expulsion."

The head trustee nods her head, "If you are finished, Mr. Daniels."

Mr. Daniels nods his head and takes his seat next to Bruce again.

The head trustee stands and motions for us four girls to stand with our parents. "We have heard both sides stories, now we would like to hear the motion that each side is setting forth. Ms. North, Mr. Warrington, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, what is the motion that you are presenting to us."

Ms. North is the one that speaks. "We would like to set forth the motion of Miss Kimberly Miller's expulsion."

The trustee nods before turning to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, what is the motion that you are presenting to us?"

"I would like to set forth the motion of the expulsion of Miss Mallory North, Miss Georgina Warrington, and Miss Evana Lawrence, as well as reevaluating the Headmistress's position," Bruce says smoothly.

The trustee nods. "We will now retire to our chamber to discuss the decision and if no decision has been meet within the hour, both motions will be denied and will be eligible for discussion at the beginning of the new year."

The trustee bangs a little hammer on her podium before the five trustees file into a joining room. I slouch into my seat as soon as the door closes. Bruce continues to stand and talks with the lawyer. I lean back a bit in my seat to see where Mallory, Georgina, and Evana are seated. The are all huddled together and whispering hurriedly to each other. Evana sees me watching them before getting the other's attention. They all send me a glare before returning to their whispering.

I look at my phone, which Bruce demanded stay out of sight during the meeting, and see that the team's sent me several texts.

_Is that stupid thing over with yet? It's already lunchtime and everyone's buzzing about what's going down. Just text me when the decisions been made._

_-Artemis_

_Hey Babe. Just wanted to see how that stupid meetings going. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. I'm supposed to come over this afternoon, right? Or where you coming over to my house?_

_-Wally_

_Just wanted to wish you well at your meeting. We're sure that everything will turn out just fine._

_-Kaldur & Zatanna_

_Just wishing you well at your meeting. Will you tell Bruce he's not going alone tonight?_

_-Dick_

_Hey Kim! We just wanted to let you know that we are thinking of you and hope that all goes well today._

_-Conner & Megan_

I smile slightly before responding to each of them.

_Hey Artemis. No, it's not. Everyone needs to mind their own business and yeah, I'll text you when we get the decision._

_Hey Hot Shot! I haven't been paying much attention but I think it's going alright. I hope it does and yes, you're coming over to the mansion this afternoon. I'll text you when we get the decision._

_Hey Kaldur, Zatanna. Thanks! I'll text you when we get the decision._

_Thanks, Dick and I've tried to tell him that. He's not listening._

_Thanks Conner, Megan. I appreciate it. I'll text you when we get the decision._

I send the last message and decide to play Flappy Bird while the board is making their decision.

(MAGIK!)

I grit my teeth as I die for the hundredth time. I hate this stupid game so much but it's so addicting. I blame Wally for getting me hooked. I go to start another game when Bruce snatches my phone away from me. I glare at him but realize that he's gesturing for me to stand up. I do so and see the board reentering the room.

I stand up quickly and watch as they all take their seats. The head trustee stands at her podium and shuffles some papers before speaking.

"We have put a lot of thought into our decision. We have debated the pros and cons of it and it came right down to the evidence. Our decision is a costly one for the school, but we are doing what we see as fair." The head trustee shuffles before her papers before glancing at Mallory, Georgina, and Evana. "Our decision is to expel Miss Mallory North, Miss Georgina Warrington, and Miss Evana Lawrence. Miss North's expulsion is indefinite while Miss Warrington and Miss Lawrence's will be eligible for re-entry next school year. Miss Kimberly Miller may return to school after Thanksgiving break. As for Headmistress Greene, we will be reevaluating her position as Headmistress. This meeting is now adjourned."

The board starts to leave as Ms. North starts shouting. "I'm filing a lawsuit! Unfair expulsion. Mallory did nothing wrong here! I'll prove it! You haven't heard the last from me!" When the board has exited the room she turns on Bruce and I. "I'll file a lawsuit against you as well, Bruce Wayne. You haven't heard the last of me either! My poor Mallory has been mistreated and you will feel the repercussions. I'm going to slap that kid of your's with a restraining order so fast that she won't know what hit her."

Bruce grabs my arm and starts dragging me from the room. Ms. North continues to shout after us, the only thing holding her back is Mr. Warrington. We don't waste time in leaving the building and soon we are in the limo being driven back to the Manor by Alfred.

I lean back against the seat and give Bruce a hard look. "Do you think that Ms. North will get that restraining order?"

Bruce shakes his head. "The only time you actually fought with Mallory was you defending yourself. She has no premise to get one. Her supposed lawsuits will never touch a judges eyes either. No lawyer would be willing to help sue the best school in the state, as well as the richest man in the United States."

"Okay, can I have my phone back? I promised I'd text the Team back when we got the decision." Bruce hands over my phone and in moments I'm mass texting the Team with the good news.

(MAGIK!)

I lean against the Batcomputer in my full Magik costume, waiting for Bruce to acknowledge what I'm wearing. He's been glued to the computer all afternoon while I've been hanging out with Wally. I know he's been hunting down Joker and Dick's tried to talk him into letting Robin join him out in the field, or at least take me with him as back up. So far neither of us have had much luck in that department.

"Wallace leave already?" Bruce asks.

I roll my eyes. "Thirty minutes ago. He decided to run home, which is why he didn't come through here."

Bruce nods his head and continues typing away at the computer. I watch him for several more minutes. I know he's ignoring my uniform. He just doesn't want to argue about it, but I'm not letting it go so easily.

"What are you going to do when you find Joker?" I ask.

Bruce doesn't stop typing away at the computer when he responds. "Go after him. Alone."

I narrow my eyes. "Bruce, you can't go alone. The last time you went after one of the big villains you ended up injured. Badly injured."

Bruce stops typing and turns to face me. "Kim, I'm going to tell you what I told Dick. I know that the two of you have been tag teaming in trying to talk me out of going after Joker myself. I've been Batman for ten years. I dealt with these villains for five years before I brought Dick in as Robin. And even then I didn't let him join me against the big villains for a year and a half. So, in all, I dealt with these villains for six and a half years before Robin came along to help with them. I will be fine."

"But that was three and a half years ago. You've gotten used to having someone at your side. You don't know how to take them down without assistance anymore. You're just to stubborn to admit you need help," I argue.

Bruce narrows his eyes at me. "I said no, Kim. Now go get changed. You're not coming and neither is Robin. Now go."

I send him one last glare before marching myself upstairs. I've gotten him into one of his moods and arguing with him further would end in me getting into trouble. But I don't care what Bruce says, he's not going after Joker alone.

(MAGIK!)

I land roughly from my jump and take a moment to catch my breath. Sure, I've gotten the hang of flying on my platform, but jumping roofs. I'm not quite used to it yet. I look up and see Robin pulling out his binoculars. I push myself up from the roof and move to where I'm standing right next to him.

"Find him?" I ask.

Robin replaces his binoculars and sighs. "The coordinates from his comm says he should be somewhere close."

"Closer than you think," a growl comes from behind us.

I practically jump out of my skin as I turn to the location of the voice. Batman steps out of the shadows and gives both Robin and I disappointed glares.

"I thought I told you two no," he grinds out.

Robin crosses his arms. "And we told you that you weren't going after Joker alone."

Batman glares at the two of us before storming past, calling over his shoulder. "Go home and I will deal with the two of you later."

He shoots his grappling hook and swings away. I glance over at Robin who is giving me a knowing look.

"Does he really think we are going home?" I ask.

Robin shrugs. "I think it's more wishful thinking."

I sigh and glance towards where Batman swung. "I've never used a grapple gun and I haven't planned on breaking anything, so I'm just gonna teleport."

Robin chuckles and follows after Batman. I watch where Robin lands and teleport there moments later. Robin swings off again and I follow after him by teleportion. We follow this process for about five minutes before we end up on top of a warehouse above Batman fighting off some goons wearing Joker masks.

Only seconds after I appear Robin jumps into action, attacking a man sneaking up behind Batman. I grin before diving into the fray as well. I teleport off the roof and land on top of two goons. They hit the ground and I jump off of them and roundhouse kick another goon. I fight without magic for a good portion of the fight. I only send out a blast of magic at a few of them when I start getting overwhelmed.

When all of them are finally taken out I stand panting beside Robin as Batman gives us a disapproving look. He finally soften his features. "Fine. But we will talk about this later. Now here's the plan."

(MAGIK!)

I teleport into the warehouse and land on top of a huge Jack-in-the-Box. Before I can take in the surroundings, something hits me in the back and I go flying towards the floor. I manage to create a platform, but my momentum still causes me to hit the ground hard. I roll over to my still aching back and see the person that attacked me jumping off the box with a huge hammer.

I roll out of the way and they hit the ground creating a huge crater. I push myself up off the ground and finally get a good look at the person. My eyes go big in realization and my heart starts pounding. It's Harley Quinn, my mother's murderer. She gives me a huge grin before charging at me with the hammer again.

I jump out of the way and send a magic blast her way. She just hits the magic blast with her hammer and makes it dissipate. I narrow my eyes at her and she takes another run at me. I side step this as I shout, "Turn hammer into pool noodle."

The hammer glows a second, causing Harley to skid to a stop. Once it stops glowing it reveals Harley holding a giant pool noodle. Harley drops it and turns to glare at me. I stand at the ready but instead she just stands up straight and starts cackling. I drop my guard a bit in my curiosity only to be hit across the back of the head.

I hit the ground face first and feel pain shoot through my nose. Tears start forming in my eyes but I push them away. I fight back a hiss of pain as I roll over onto my back to face my attacker. My eyes narrow when I see the Joker standing above, flipping a blood covered crowbar. My stomach flips when I realize that it's my blood.

"My little witch has returned. I knew you'd come back to me," Joker cackles a bit and wraps his arms around Harley, who had moved to his side while I was distracted. "I heard you helped Gotham during that little crisis. I figured the Bat had run you out of town afterwards though. You haven't been seen since."

I give him a small smirk. "You figured wrong, Joker."

Joker squats next to me. "Oh really, now. And just how's that, little witch?"

"Because I work with the Bat," I say with a grin.

Joker shoots up and gives me a look of hatred. "You've been a distraction! Harley!" He throws Harley the crowbar and starts running off. "Deal with the witch!" he screeches. "I'll deal with Batsy and Boy Blunder!"

Harley cackles and shouts after him in her high pitched voice, "Anything for you Mista J!"

She rears the crowbar back and when she starts the swing, I teleport behind her and deliver a kick to her back. She goes sprawling across the ground and I create a magic shield around her. She jumps up from the ground and starts attacking the shield with the crowbar.

"Let me out ya little bitch! I said let me out! You'll pay for this! I swear on my hamma that I'll make ya pay!" Harley screeches as she delivers swing after swing.

I just stand upright and watch her fit continue. Her blows pack a powerful punch, but my shield's have grown in strength. She' not even jarring the spell with her blows. After her tantrums ends and she's standing with the crowbar hanging at her side, she gives me a look of pure hatred. She's panting heavily and her two pigtails look slightly disheveled.

"I didn't want to bring my babies out just yet. The Bats might do somethin' to 'em. But ya've given me no choice. I gotta get dirty with ya. I said, you'd pay for this!" Harley prattles on.

I know Harley's crazy, but usually you can still follow what people like her and Joker are saying. This time I don't have a clue.

"What are you carrying on about?" I question.

She gives me a huge smile before shouting, "BABIES! MOMMA NEEDS YA!"

I step back a bit from the sudden yell. I got to tell Harley to can but then I hear the growling behind me. I slowly turn and see two hyenas approaching me. My eyes go big and I give a high pitched scream of terror as they lunge at me. I drop Harely's shield and use my magic to blast the two things away from me. They hit a pile of crates and fall to the ground with a few whimpers.

"Ya didn't just hurt my babies, did ya? Nobody hurts my babies!" Harley screeches from behind me.

I turn but end up with a crowbar to the face. I hit the ground and feel Harley jump onto of me. She hits me with the crowbar once more before I manage to gain my senses and blast her off like the hyenas. I stand up quickly and teleport a distance away so I have a second to recover before Harley attacks again.

I don't get long before the hyenas are charging me again with Harley right after them. I blast one hyena away and manage to take Harley down with it. However, the other hyena takes a flying leap and takes me to the ground. I throw my arms up to shield myself as instinct. It scratches my arm and bites my shoulder before I blast it off of me. I compose myself and start thinking quickly of how to end this fight without to much damage. It takes me a few seconds and Harley manages to get me across the shoulder with the crowbar before it comes to me.

I extend my hand and shout, "Sleep!"

Harley crumbles to the ground with the crowbar in mid swing and the hyenas pass out next to her. I let out a sigh and collapse to the ground taking in my injuries. I've got a huge upcoming bruise on my back from Harley's hammer, a possible concussion from Joker's crowbar, my nose is bleeding (but it's not broken thankfully) and an upcoming bruise on my jaw from Harley's attack with the crowbar, a huge gash in my arm and a bleeding bite mark in my shoulder from the hyena, and an upcoming bruise from Harley on my shoulder from her last attack. Over all, I'm very bruised and battered. How the hyena got through Kevlar with its teeth and claws I don't know, but it did contain the damage a bit.

"Magik!" I hear and turn around to see Robin racing towards me with Batman stalking towards me after him. I give the two of them a half grin and grin even wider when I see Batman dragging Joker behind him. I once over Robin to check for his injuries. Luckily it looks like his only injuries are a forming bruise on his jaw and a cut on his forehead.

"What happened here?" Batman asks.

I point to the hyenas, "Those happened. Harley called them when I got her stuck in a shield. They must be genetically enhanced because they got through my Kevlar with their claws and teeth."

Batman nods and throws Joker down on top of Harley. "How'd you stop them?"

I shrug. "Sleep spell. Found it a few days ago in my journal. It should last a week or so. Maybe longer on the hyena things," I respond tiredly.

"You did well, considering the surprise of hyenas," Batman states honestly.

I give him a smirk. "So does this mean I can help out more regularly?"

"No," Batman states evenly before walking away.

"What? But you said I did well," I argue back.

"Here we go," Robin mumbles.

I turn and glare at him. "What does that mean?"

Robin flashes me a small smirk before shuffling after Batman. I let out a huff before following after them. "This isn't over!"

**So, hope you enjoyed it! Harley/Kim fight was awesome in my opinion. One of my favorites to write. I think it's showing an increase in her magical ability and that she's not the best fighter out there as well. Next chapter is going to be interesting. It takes place during Image when Megan, Conner, Wally, and Dick are in Bialya and Kaldur's off with Aquaman. I thought to myself about where Zatanna and Artemis were during this and was all of a sudden "GIRLS ONLY MISSION!" I've got it planned out and hopefully I'll get it out soon. I'm not going to make any promises about when it will come out. I've got a bunch of stuff going on this week with Thanksgiving and school stuff. But I'm going to try to get it out soon. I am sorry that I said Monday and it's now a week later. But here you go. And it's a long chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait. Hope to see you soon!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: ****That's good and thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**orangeporqupine: ****I know! I thought it would make Flash and Kim closer later on.**

**Guest: ****Thanks! And yeah, college is my main issue at the moment. I just feel bad that I give you a time when I'll update and then I don't deliver. Sorry, that I didn't get the one shot out, like I said above, writer's block.**

**animegal1357:**** Continued!**

**lovinurbuks: ****Thanks! That means a ton! I hope to get it out soon. You too and I'll try!**

**SnowWolf22: ****I'm glad you did! I added those moments just for you. I know, there's one Catgirl/Aqualad story that I read and loved it so much. I would love to see what you would do with a Conner/OC story. I understand your delimma. I have finals week after next (sobs 'I'm not ready!') So much for a schedule :/**

**RiddleQuinn:**** SnowWolf is like a writing genius! I know it's Wally heavy, but I thought that since it was originally about Wally and the growth that he made in the episode, I figured I might as well make it mostly about him as well. I know. I'm going to add more Dick/Kim sibling moments. That's going to be a heavy thing in the time skip, especially when Jason and Tim appear. I'm glad too! It's so nice to find people with similar interests. And I would love to proof read it! Congrats on your marriage! Hope you have a long and wonderful marriage to this amazing person you are marrying!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: ****Glad you think so!**

**rinpup14: ****Thanks! I'm glad you think so.**

**The-Moyashi: ****Thanks:) I'm glad you think so.**

**KAT of fanficion: ****Just because of your puppy eyes:)**

**Alrighty, see you guys soon (hopefully)!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


	21. Chapter 21 Image

**Hello Lovelies! It's been about two weeks. I apologize but I've had Finals to study for and some papers to finish up for classes. I hope you all had plenty of turkey on Thanksgiving. We are so close to Christmas and I'm so excited. I'm getting both Flash and Batman shirts. The Batman shirt is a 75th Anniversary edition. If yall can't tell, they are both my favorite. Speaking of which, Flash and Arrow have been amazing this season. Last nights episode of Flash, I was fangirling the entire time. I knew who Reverse Flash was the entire freaking time! I so called it!**

**Anyway, this chapter is centered around Zatanna, Artemis, and Kim as promised. The end is similar to an episode from Justice League Unlimited, one of my many childhood cartoons. The villain is the same in both the episode and chapter as well. The villain in the chapter hasn't been introduced into Young Justice so I thought I could play around with them a bit and make it to fit my story with Amethyst and Kim. **

**Before we get to the story, just want to give a shoutout to SnowWolf22. She's my 100th reviewer. Thanks Snow! I really appreciate your loyalty to the story! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

I let my magic flicker along my hand as Zatanna watches in amazement. I snap my fingers and the magic swirls into the air before disappearing. I glance down at my journal and read a few lines before glancing back up at her.

"It was supposed to explode into a light beam," I remark evenly. I let out a groan and shut my journal before shoving it towards her. "I won't ever get this!"

Zatanna takes my journal and flips through it. "Don't worry. You'll get it soon enough. Magic just takes practice."

I sigh and throw myself back on the bed. "I know. It's just irritating. At least when Kent was alive I could ask him what I was doing wrong. Now I'm learning all this on my own! I have no clue what I'm doing."

I turn to look at Zatanna and she her flipping through what I know are blank pages for her. She glances up at me and gives me a soft smile. "At least you mostly finished your training before he died. With my dad stuck as Fate, I don't have a teacher anymore. I was barely touching the my magical potential."

I reach out and take my journal back from her. I open it and it goes to the page I was on previously. "At least you have multiple books recounting your magic abilities as a Homo Magi. You even have the Book of Zatara that is basically a textbook of magic. It starts at the easiest level and works it's way up."

I try the spell once more and throw one of Zatanna's pillows across the room when it doesn't work. Unfortunately, as I throw it, Artemis enters and gets hit in the face with it. She glares at me and I give her a sheepish look.

"Sorry Artemis. Just a bit frustrated," I admit.

Zatanna grabs my journal and sticks it on top of a stack of her magic books. "You need to relax and forget about magic for a bit."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Artemis remarks. Zatanna and I both look at her questioningly. She rolls her eyes before elaborating. "We've got a mission. Megan and the boys just left for Bialya. Batman's got some other mission for us three."

I arch an eyebrow. "Really? He's never sent us on split missions before."

I look at Zatana who merely shrugs. "I'm new to this whole hero team stuff. Maybe it's something important."

"Well, that's why I came in here in the first place. Playing with magic isn't as entertaining when you don't have some yourself," Artemis remarks dryly. "We're to meet in the mission room ASAP. He wants us in uniform as well."

I glance over at Zatanna with a smirk. She catches my eye and smirks back. "Alright, Artemis. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!"

Smoke swirls around the three of us and we grin at Artemis who just glares at the two of us. "A little warning is nice you know," she points out.

I grab Zatanna and pull her up off her bed. "Alright, Arty. Warning." I grab a hold of Artemis as well and teleport the three of us to the mission room. Once the two of them are stabilized I shoot Artemis a cheeky grin. "Warning enough?"

Artemis points her finger at me. "Don't call me Arty again."

I roll my eyes at her as a deep voice grunts from behind us. The three of us turn to see Batman standing with his arms crossed. "If you three are through, a debriefing needs to be held."

We glance between us before nodding at Batman. He gives us each our own glare before starting the debriefing. He turns to the computer and as he starts explain, pulls up documents and pictures.

"A month ago, the Bludhaven mob started a black market on exotic animals. Something's wrong with the picture though. There has been no animals imported to the warehouse but there has been over a hundred exported. As well, kidnappings have increased ten fold in the past month. All of them being male," Batman pulls up photo after photo of men. "I need you to stakeout the warehouse and see what you can find out."

Exotic animals...missing men...I felt like I was missing something. I sigh and pay closer attention to Batman as he goes over the last of the details. "Since the other's are in Bialya with the Bioship, you three will be taking Sphere. The coordinates are already downloaded into her mainframe. As well, Magik will be leader this mission seeing as Aqualad has business with Aquaman and Robin is leading the other mission."

My eyes widen at his statement and I turn to look at Artemis and Zatanna. Being one of the newer people in the hero thing, I never expected to lead a mission, at least not for a while. Artemis and Zatanna both give me smiles that show me that they agree with the choice.

Batman remains silent for a few seconds, gauging our reactions to his choice in leadership this mission before moving on. "This is a covert team doing a covert operation. Under no circumstance are you to intervene in whatever is going on at that warehouse. Understood?" We nod and he eyes us carefully once more before saying, "Then get going."

(MAGIK!)

"We haven't seen anything in the four hours we've been here. Do you think we need to move in closer?" Zatanna asks over the comms.

The sudden noise makes me jump for a moment. I had been lost in thought while watching the loading docks in the back of the warehouse. Artemis was positioned in the alleyway where the side entranced was located and Zatanna was covering the front from a nearby warehouse.

I reach up and activate my comm. "Give it another hour. If we haven't seen anything by then we'll move in."

"But it's been four hours, Magik," Artemis groans through her comm.

I roll my eyes and scan the area for the thousandth time before responding to her. "We are here on a stake out."

"But we are also here to figure out what's going on. We need to move in," Artemis argues.

Zatanna argues back, "But Batman said stakeout."

The two start bickering about whether or not we should move in. I pinch my nose and listen to the two bicker. They are usually on great terms but these four hours have been long and boring. Both of which has taken a toll on my two friends.

I need them to stop bickering so they won't be heard, but I know that it will just build back up and lead to something worse later on. I let them carry on and keep an eye out around the loading docks. After five minutes of Zatanna and Artemis' constant bickering, I'm regrettng my decision of letting them continue bickering.

I reach up to my comm to snap at them when Zatanna cuts Artemis off suddenly with an excited, "I have movement."

I let out a sigh and turn my comm on. "What is it?"

"It's a car. Looks like a driver and someone in the backseat. They're slowing down in front of the warehouse." Zatanna gives us the play by play quietly. "The driver's gotten out of the car and is moving around to where the passenger is. He seems to be in a trance of some kind."

I suddenly feel a huge wave of magic roll over me and panic surges through me. I've never felt magic that strong. Klaron's feels like a pinch of sugar compared to this.

"Zatanna, I feel the magic rolling off someone. Do you recognized the passenger?" I basically demand over the comm.

"It's Circe. Magik, she's already detected my magic. She's looking around for the source," Zatanna starts to panic.

My panic level soars as well but I have to keep a level head for Zatanna. "Stay calm. She'll recognize the hum of my magic. I'll cause a distraction and draw her attention."

Artemis finally speaks up for the first time since her bickering with Zatanna. "Who's Circe and how dangerous is she?"

I stand up straight on top of my building. "I don't have time to explain, but she's dangerous, Artemis. Especially to you. Now, go back to Sphere and send a distress signal to the Justice League. Stay there until backup arrives. Zatanna and I will hold her off until then."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Artemis snaps.

"Don't argue!" I snap back at her.

I hear a high pitched scream from the front of the warehouse and instantly teleport to where it came from.

I land five feet from Circe holding Zatanna up in the neck my her magic. Zatanna's kicking and grabbing at the magic hand choking her. One look at Circe has fear running through my veins, but my worry over Zatanna takes over and shoves it into the back of my head.

"Leave her alone, Circe!" I shout and send a blast of energy at her.

Circe lazily flicks her hand to deflect it. "Ah, Amethyst. Haven't seen you recently. I see you've changed again. Looks like I skipped a generation as well." She gives me a calculation grin. "You look new. I'd say only a few years into having your powers." She sniffs the air a bit before grinning again. "Oh, but your magic...it screams power. Much more powerful that of the last Amethyst I killed. You're grandmother, isn't that correct? Maybe, I'll kill this little Magician the same way."

I shout in anger and send a huge blast of magical energy at her. "Leave her alone! This is between you and me!"

Circe sends up a shield and my magic curls around her shield like flames. "Oh, that was quiet powerful. I heard through the grapevine that you survived getting all of your Order magic at once. Must have been painful. I wonder if I can replicate it!" Circe sends a blast of magic at me.

I throw up a shield just in time but it's no use. Her magic shatters it on impact and sends me flying backwards. I land in the side of a car and have to throw another shield up as she hits me with another blast. My shield shatters again and force of the magic forces me up slams me back into the car.

I fall to the ground and collapse. I let out a shout as I'm lifted off the ground by Circe's magic. I grab at the magical hand and try to dissipate it with my own magic. Circe starts stalking towards me and I struggle harder to get away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Circe release Zatanna and lets her crumble to the ground.

Panic surges through me when she doesn't move. In a bright pulse of magic, Circe's thrown backwards and her magic hand disappears. I fall to the ground but shoot right back up and run towards my fallen friend.

I reach Zatanna and start shaking her by the shoulders. "Zatanna?" I ask. "Zatanna wake up. You have to wake up!" I stop shaking her and feel for a pulse. I release a relieved sigh when I find a pulse in her neck.

I check Zatanna for anymore injuries but it seems that she's only passed out from lack of oxygen. Assured that she's okay, I turn my sights on Circe.

I turn and find Circe standing up from a pile of rubble. That pulse sent her into the warehouse with some of it tumbling on top of her. She stands to her full height and starts stalking towards me.

"You little brat! I may have underestimated you but not any longer!" Circe waves her hand and turns her driver,who had been standing off to the side in a trance, into an elephant. In a matter of seconds, the man goes from human to elephant.

"Kill her!" Circe screeches.

My eyes go big as the elephant charges at me. I grab a hold of Zatanna and teleport out of the way. I deposit her a short distance away and turn my sights on the elephant. I teleport onto it's back and hold onto it's rough hide.

The elephant goes wild and starts charging all over the place and using it's trunk to swat at me. I anchor myself on it's neck and fight off it's trunk with small blasts of magic.

"Get away from her!" I hear Artemis yell during my struggle with the elephant.

I turn my head at the sound of Artemis' voice and see her standing a few feet away from Circe. Artemis has her bow drawn back and Circe is standing above Zatanna's unconscious form.

With me distracted, the elephant manages to grab ahold of me. I let out a surprised shout as it lifts me upside down in the air and throws me at Artemis. I connect with Artemis and send both of us into a heap on the ground. I look up at Circe and see her lifting Zatanna off the ground with her magic.

"You seem a little busy, Amethyst. I'll just take this one and be going. You know where to find me." Circe gives me a sly smile before disappearing in a huge screen of purple smoke.

Artemis starts coughing and fanning the smoke away. "Why's it purple? Smoke isn't supposed to be purple."

The elephant lets out a trumpet and charges towards us.

"That's the least of our worries right now!" I shout at her. I grab her by the elbow and teleport away.

We land on the top of the warehouse and untangle ourselves from each other. Once we are untangled I look over the edge and find the elephant trumpeting and rampaging about. I extend my hand and summon my mana. With channeled focus I let shout my spell with as much power as I can manage.

"SLEEP!"

The elephant drops to the ground right where it was and goes silent. Artemis appears beside me and looks at the elephant. "Magik, how are we going to find Zatanna? That woman said you knew where to find her. How do you even know her?"

I give Artemis a short look. "We aren't going to find Zatanna. I'm going. Did you contact the league like I said?"

Artemis glares at me. "If you're going after that woman then I'm going too. You aren't leaving me in the dark again. She got away with Zatanna."

I let out a long breath before nodding. "Fine. Now did you contact the League like I said?"

Artemis rolls her head before nodding. "Yes. Then I doubled back here."

"Then we need to leave now. The League won't let us go after Zatanna once they know Circe's behind all of this." I point out and grab a hold of Artemis again.

Artemis glares at me. "I hate teleporting. Can't we just walk to Sphere."

I give Artemis another short look before teleporting to Sphere.

(MAGIK!)

"Sooo," Artemis draws out. "You never exactly explained why we had to get this Moly plant."

Sphere lands behind in the back alley as I let out a small sigh. "Moly is the only thing that disrupts Circe's magic. We're going to need it to get onto her island. She can sense when someone is gets withing ten miles of the island."

"You never told me how you know so much about Circe. Is she like some magic bad person that only magic people know about?" Artemis questions.

I hop out of Sphere before responding. "Something like that. Look, all you need to know is that Circe's an immortal sorceress that my ancestor's have fought for centuries."

Artemis nods her head. "Which is why she called you Amethyst. That doesn't explain how Zatanna knew her though."

I let out a deep breath. "Zatanna knows her because the fight between Circe and Amethyst has been told to Homo Magi for generations. Circe has been Amethyst's biggest foe. Sure, Amethyst has fought other baddies, including Lords of Order, but Circe takes the cake. Circe and Amethyst are in an eternal battle. Have been since Amethyst first crossed over from Gemworld."

Artemis whistles softly. "Wow. So, you're kinda famous."

I nod my head irritated. "Yeah. Look, Sid's a real character. So let me do the talking and don't touch anything."

Artemis rolls her eyes and does the cross her heart thing. I give her a short look before leading her to the side entrance. I let my hand glow with magic before grabbing the handle and turning it. I open the door and there, at the counter, sits a very grumpy looking Sid.

Sid gives me a disgusted look. "Amethyst. I thought I told you and Nelson both that I don't want anything to do with Order and Choas. I'm just a simple man trying to make a living."

I walk further into the shop and Artemis follows me inside. "This has nothing to do with Order and Chaos. I need Moly."

Sid growls under his breath. "I'm not giving you that! Circe'd have my head." He glances around me at Artemis. "Hey, hey, hey! Only the magical allowed in here. You know that, Amethyst!"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm not in to mood to play games, Sid. Give me five Moly plants, now."

Sid mumbles under his breath and walks into the back of the shop. Artemis gives me a curious look and I wave her off. I'll explain Sid and my delicate relationship later. When Sid returns he has a box of Moly and is wearing a sour look.

"This is all I've got left. Haven't needed Moly much since your grandmother banished Circe to hell," Sid places the box on the counter and glares at me. I reach forward to grab it when Sid pulls it away. "I don't think so, Missy. You know that magic comes with a price."

I narrow my eyes at him and point at him with my hand glowing in magic. "Moly isn't magical and you know it."

Sid places the box under the counter with a smirk. "But it can block certain magicians magic. In certain books, that classifies it as magic. Now, what do you have to offer in exchange?"

I keep my hand lit up. "How about your shop? I'm after Circe because she took a friend of mine. She just happens to be the daughter of the newest host to Doctor Fate. I'm sure if prompted enough, Nabu would pay you a little visit and who knows what shape your shop would come out in."

Sid's face pales at the mention of Nabu. He reaches under the counter and grabs the box of Moly. "Here. Take it. And make sure you tell Nabu where you got it from."

I give him a small smile and take the box from him. "Don't worry, Sid. I'll tell Nabu all about your cooperation."

I turn away from Sid and gesture for Artemis to follow me. I lead her back to Sphere where I double check the box of Moly.

Artemis gives me a smirk. "I didn't know you could be so...persuasive."

I shrug my shoulders. "Sid's a shady character that toes the line of Order and Chaos. That's how he's meet Nabu. Back in the 18th century, Sid started dealing magical items to a few bad guys on Chaos' side. Nabu had a 'talk' with him. That's why Sid's now stationed in New York City and not New Orleans. Now come on. We have to get to Aeaea. There's no telling what she's doing to Zatanna."

**Haha, yeah. I kinda left you hanging. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I originally planned this to only be one chapter, but if I had, it would have been really long and there's no telling when you would have gotten the update.**

**Anyway, so Circe! I hope you liked it. I kinda needed an immortal enemy for Amethyst. I was going to create one then I was playing DC Universe online a few weeks ago and went, CIRCE! She HAS to be Amethyst's bad guy! So...here's Circe! If it seemed like there wasn't enough of her in this chapter, wait until next chapter. I mean they are going to her island! It's going to be epic. I'm gonna have to do a bit of research but, it's gonna be epic!**

**And Sid, lovely old grumpy Sid. You'll hear a lot more from him in the time skip story I write.**

**Speaking of the time skip story. I've been playing with titles in my head and all of them have been lame. I mean, ****Magik:Timeskip**** and ****Magical Timeskip****. Those have been just awful. But guys...I was sitting upon the throne of thinking and it came to me. ****Five Years of Magik****. I think it's genius. Let me know if you agree!**

**Alright guys, time to wind down now. Drop a review and let me know what you think. About the Chapter, Circe, Kim being 'persuasive', and ****Five Years of Magik****. Anything else you think to review about, review and let me know!**

**animegal1357: I've continued.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thanks:) That means alot.**

**Guest: Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I was kinda worried about it. Hope this fight scene was wonderfully written as well.**

**Little Miss Assassin: I'm glad I have such loyal and understanding readers like you. Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**orangeporqupine: Glad you think so. This chap may have ended up a little less bonding and more action packed. And you may not have gotten Wally's reaction to Kim's fight with Harley this chap, but you'll either get it next chap or the following. It will be there. That I can promise!**

**RiddleQuinn: The chapter would not have been complete without Daddy Bats! You'll see him again too!;) Thanks, I had a wonderful Turkey Day (apart from a Math test being due the following day, stupid professors. Sometimes I hate college). No problem! If you haven't already gotten married, i send them again. If you have, Congratulations! As for your birth day, Well Happy Birthday! Can't wait for the Conner/OC story! And don't worry about getting it out there. Perfection takes time!**

**SnowWolf22: My 100th reviewer! And yeah, bluepenguin1998. I agree. Her Catgirl is awesome! I can see how. But your OCs are amazing! And Finals, ugh...I have two in the morning and two Friday. It's been a long week with studying. And I couldn't agree about the freedom, I can't wait until finals are over. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And Of course Bud and Lou would be included. I love those two. Harley goes crazy over them! (BTW did you hear about the Suicide Squad movie? Both Harley Quinn and Joker's going to be in it and Will Smith is going to be Deadshot. It's going to be one epic movie. They just better add Amanda Waller is all I'm saying. She's a favorite anti-hero of mine.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I'm glad you, it's just adorable right?**

**Alright Lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next update. Drop a review. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Signing off for now,**

**dorkmaster42**


End file.
